


When one night turns into a lifetime

by Golly4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Anya and Raven - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Sad Clarke, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 82,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly4ever/pseuds/Golly4ever
Summary: From those looking in Clarke has the perfect life, talented doctor, financially secure, - beautiful home and a dreamy looking husband.. in reality she loves her job but Hates her life.. unhappily married to a man she doesn't love, she wants to escape, her need to not be herself lands her in a gay bar where she meets a women who's about to change her life ..





	1. Chapter 1

Staring out on to the dance floor watching party goers enjoying themselves Clarke couldn't help but feel envious.  
People dancing and laughing, strangers connecting with strangers. Phone numbers exchanged and kisses shared... Clarke missed those kind of nights.. 

Now a days Clarke's life consisted of being in a loveless marriage, a union she wishes she wasn't part, a ceremony she wishes she didn't show up to .. and working her ass off to be the doctor her mother wanted her to be. As long as other people where happy to hell with how the blonde felt.. don't let people down and always put on a smile was what she was always told. 

Her job as a paediatric doctor brought her into the city for a meeting at the new children's hospital that had just opened .. it was a long drive from her home town so Clarke had booked a hotel for the night ...she could of drove home, but she wanted a night off from her life ..after a long day she Found herself sat in a Girl's only bar in down town New York drinking alone people watching .

" hi?" The red head women with legs as far as Clarke could see said with a smile" can I buy you a drink?" 

Clarke swallowed looking around her to make sure it was actually her the women was speaking to " oh uh.. no I'm good thanks" 

Kicking herself Clarke wondered what was wrong with her?. This women was hot, and hitting on her, why not take the compliment?..  
That was after all what she was there for!. A one night stand? A cheap fumble? Dirty raw sex with a stranger, someone she knew she would never lay eyes on again. A release of the tension she had been holding in for way to long. 

" you sure?" The red head asked running a finger down Clarke's arm " I mean you look like you're here alone?, maybe in need of some company?"

Clarke shifted in her seat a little uncomfortable , could she really do this? Should she just go for it?.. As Clarke scanned the room she was met with dark green eyes burning through her .. a tall, slim, dark haired women stood on the other side of the bar, her body language appeared relaxed, Clarke couldn't help but notice just how cool she looked, cool but also dark and moody. and she was staring straight at the two women. 

" you know my place is just around the corner" 

Clarke shook her head, her eyes never leaving the brunette " I'm sorry I can't, I'm waiting for someone" 

" that someone must be late" the red head commented." You've been here a while" 

Clarke turning to look at the eager women " I'm just interested, sorry" 

The red head shrugged and walked away not even bothering to reply leaving Clarke alone to go back to her drink , still feeling green eyes on her Clarke pretended to not notice, she ordered another drink and went back to people watching, as much as she tried not to she couldn't help but keep looking in the brunettes direction .. she was beautiful, even under the dark disco setting, Clarke could make out how stunning the girl was, how amazing her jaw line was and more importantly how deep and green her eyes were. 

" excuse me?" 

Clarke turned to her left to see a smiling dark skin women looking back at her " would you like to join my friends and I?.. I couldn't help notice you're here alone" 

Returning the smile Clarke shook her head " thank you but I'm fine here" 

" Ok " the women nodded knowing when to give up " but if you change your mind, I'm Callie " she smiled holding her hand out for Clarke to shake which she did " and we'll be over there if you change you're mind" 

Clarke was approached a few more times by different women, but her attention was for the mysterious brunette and her only, two more drinks in and the brunette was still watching the blonde but not making a move, Clarke wondered if maybe she should go over and say hi? Would the the women want to talk? To share a drink, maybe more? Clarke was driving herself crazy over thinking things, if the brunette was interested Clarke was sure she would have made a move by now .. sinking her drink Clarke headed to the bathroom to take a minute.. 

" Why are you here"? She whispered to herself? "You're married for god sakes" 

..... 

 

As Clarke headed back to her spot at the bar she noticed the brunette was no longer stood leaning on the wall across the bar " damn it" she said to herself taking her seat waving the bartender over .. " hey can I have a jack and coke please?" 

The girl at the bar nodded as she made up Clarke's drink placing it on front of her ..

Clarke smiled handing her some cash. 

" no need" the women explained " it's already been paid for" she added with a smirk pointing her thumb over her shoulder. As she moved out of the way ,Clarke was met yet again with green eyes..had mysterious girl really brought her a drink ? 

Clarke nodded taking a small sip from her glass, her eyes glued to the dark orbs staring at her. 

" Lexa why don't you just talk to her?" The bar tender smirked at the brunette " it's not like you to be so shy" 

" I'm not shy" Lexa replied her eyes still on the blonde " I'm just taking my time" 

The bar tender laugh " well she's been hit on pretty much all night, you don't want to miss out" 

" Echo? You do what you do best and get me another drink" Lexa said sarcastically " and I'll do what I do best " 

Echo laughed as she poured Lexa more whiskey before leaving her alone.. Clarke was still sat in her seat, this time she was looking down at her phone .., 

 

FINN- babe I'll be working away when you get home, hope your meeting wasn't to boring? X 

Clarke read the message before putting her phone back in her pocket.. her husband Finn worked away a lot.. Or that's what he was meant to be doing, not that Clarke really cared. 

" you know most people reply to messages" 

Clarke's head shot up to look at the women at her side " I hope you didn't mind me buying you that drink" ? 

Clarke blushed, the brunette had finally made the move, even if it did take her way to long " I'm drinking it aren't I ?" She smiled " and not all messages need replying too" 

Lexa nodded with a smile looking out at the dance floor " so what brings a girl like you to a place like this?" 

Clarke frowned " what do you mean a girl like me?"

With her eyes still on the dance floor Lexa shrugged " it doesn't take a genius to work out this is your first time here." 

" how would you know?" Clarke asked 

Lexa laughed shaking her head " firstly? I know this is your first time here because I would have definitely had noticed you if it wasn't " she smiled behind her glass as she sipped the dark liquid " and secondly you scream suburban out of towner, its probably why you've been hit on so many times tonight, these women love a newbie...not that you're not beautiful of coarse" she added with a cheeky smile 

 

Clarke blushed again, she had a feeling she would doing that a lot while she spoke to this women " how very observant of you" 

Lexa shrugged finally turning to the blonde " so do you have a name?" 

"Don't we all"?" Clarke replied quickly 

"Hhhhmm" the brunette sounded " Lexa"

"Clarke" 

" Clarke?" Lexa repeated " that's a very unusual name for a women" 

" Some might say unforgettable" Clarke teased ..

"What was she doing" she internally asked herself, was she really flirting with this beautiful women? 

" I'm sure some might" Lexa teased back " so Clarke.. what brings you here" ?

Clarke suddenly felt nervous, what was she doing there? " just wanted a drink" was her reply .

Lexa turned her body so she was no completely facing the blonde " there's hundreds of bars around these parts that you could of grabbed a drink at, this is a girls bar, a gay bar" 

" really?" Clarke laughed playing dumb " I would have never guessed"

Lexa stepped a little closer, so close that Clarke could smell the whiskey on her breath. " Ok so let me phase my question ? what is it you're looking for in a bar like this Clarke?" 

Clarke's heart was beating so hard against her chest she feared it would explode, her palms began to sweat, " it don't know" she whispered answering honestly " I just.... "

Lexa looking deep into blue orbs like she was reading the unspoken answer " wanna get out of here?" 

Clarke didn't even have time to think about the consequences, the pros and cons, the fact this girl was a completely stranger, she just nodded and with that Lexa took her by the hand and led her out of the bar on to the cold street " here take my jacket" she smiled seeing Clarke shiver, Clarke wasn't sure it is was nervous or the winter cold making her body shake. 

" I know a bar just a block away" Lexa began to explain " its quieter then in there," she nodded behind the blonde " there's pool and stuff if you wanna go there?" 

" you know what I uh" Clarke bit her lip trying to read the brunette,not that Lexa gave much away , as much as she wanted to forget who she was for the night, she wasn't to drunk or stupid enough to head off into the night with a complete Stranger " I'm staying in a hotel just around the corner, they have a bar "

"Sounds good to me " Lexa smiled " lead the way"

The two walked in silence for a few moments, it wasn't uncomfortable which Clarke thought odd " so do you live around here?" 

Lexa nodded " you?" 

" I thought you already worked out I'm a suburban out of towner" Clarke quipped playfully . 

" so I was right?" Lexa laughed " how out of town are you?" 

Clarke smiled to the door man of her hotel as she ushered Lexa through the doors towards the bar " couple of hours up state" 

Lexa took a seat at the bar looking at the drinks menu " and what brings you down town?" 

" work" Clarke simply answered 

" and work is what exactly?" The brunette asked not taking her eyes off of the menu 

" I'm a Doctor " Clarke answered with a smile as she looked over Lexa's features.

" impressive" Lexa replied closing the menu nodding towards the bar man ..

" Good evening ladies" he smiled widely " what can I get for you "

" Lexa titled her head as if to offer Clarke to go first .. 

" dirty martini please" she smiled 

" bourdon, water back" Lexa added waiting for the bar man to go off to make their drinks ..  
" what's dirty about it?" she smirked causing Clarke to blush and bit her lip . 

" it has olive juice in it" 

Lexa nodded with a slight curl of her lips " and here's me thinking it was something more interesting " 

Clarke laughed " so why drink bourbon if your gonna water it down?" 

Lexa nodded to the Bar man as he placed their drinks down " who said I was watering it down?" She smirked sipping the dark bourbon straight. 

" so the waters for?" 

Lexa sips the water " it cools the burn down" 

Clarke nodded taking the olive on the stick between her mouth " so Lexa? What do you do?" 

" I cruise girl bars for hot blonde's how will take me to posh hotels for dirty martini's" she joked raising an eyebrow .. 

Clarke laughed out loud " well your very good at your job,.....successful" 

" I try" Lexa winked looking around at who else occupied the bar, it was mainly business men in suits unwinding from a hard day " let's get a table?" She said taking her drink and heading off before Clarke had a chance to answer.. Lexa chose a booth off the side of the bar, out of the way, from all ears and most eyes, " this is better," 

Clarke nodded taking a seat next to the brunette, it was the closest they had been since Lexa asked the blonde if she wanted to leave girl bar.... Clarke took in the brunettes scent, she smelt amazing, something sweet with a hint of vanilla, Clarke wondered if it was perfume or body motion? Either way it was intoxicating..

" so Clarke other then being a Doctor and hanging out in gay bars what else do I need to know about you?" 

Clarke froze, did she really want this girl to know about her life? Did she need to tell her she was married? Married to a man she didn't love anymore? A man she was ninty nine percent sure cheated on her when he was so say working away from home?. Should she tell her that she was in a Girls bar to pick up a random women for sex? Or could she make up a whole different life? She knew she would never see Lexa again so she could be any one she wanted to be... and could pretend she had the life she really hoped or wished she had?.. 

" do you mind if I don't answer that?" 

Lexa shrugged " if that's what you want?... ok so" she smiled pointing over to a large man sat with a very young looking women " let's play a little game."

" a game?" Clarke frowned. 

" mmm" Lexa nodded sipping from her glass " you don't want to talk about your life so let's talk about our fellow drinkers lives" she laughed " take that guy?... business man far from home, possibly filthy rich, the female is either his mistress or an escort" 

Clarke looked over at the couple who were easily mismatched " I can see that, I don't think she's a mistress though" 

Lexa nodded " ok so we've agreed she's a hooker, next?" 

Clarke looked around the bar her eyes landing on two men talking to a group of women, champagne on the table " ok so I'll go with bankers, never married, probably live alone, and the women prowl high end hotels and bars for men like them to pay for their drinks all night" 

Lexa smiled " I'll go for that.... women at the bar?" 

Clarked looked at an older women with auburn hair sat drinking cocktails flirting with the barman " your turn" 

" mmmm" Lexa hummed leaning her head back on the chair " husbands loaded, goes out of town a lot, she tags along to and whist he's in business meetings all day and snoozing all night she sits at bars trying to lure young men into her bed" 

" Gross" Clarke laughed turning to the brunette " Ok so back at the bar? I saw you watching me, watch story did you come up with?" 

Lexa wasn't sure she should answer that question but had a feeling Clarke wasn't the kind of girl she could bullshit.. " Ok so I saw you turn down a lot of women so I gathered you were either fussy?" 

Clarke laughed at that.. 

" I also saw you people watching and wondered what you were thinking?" Lexa continued " I wondered why you were there alone, and I come up with two theories" 

" go on" 

Lexa nodded picking up her drink but not drinking it " one?.. in the closet and curious" 

" and two?" Clarke asked 

" you're trying to escape who you are, where you're from for a small amount of time" Lexa said honestly " but not quite sure if what you were there for, you were actually ready for" 

Clarke sank the remains of her martini before standing up " Im bisexual and I've never been in the closet " I'll get the next round" she said as she walked towards the bar, giving Lexa the answer she was looking for. 

Lexa decided not to push the topic any further once Clarke returned " so looks like you were right about the bankers" she laughed pointing to the two men sat alone, " those women left as soon as the champagne ran out" 

Clarke looked over at the men and laughed " poor guys " 

" so I have a question?" The brunette said shifting her body so she could see Clarke better .

" do I have to answer?" 

" not if you don't want too" Lexa replied " you don't have to do anything you don't want to " 

Clarke was pretty sure that Lexa didn't just mean the question by that remark " well ask then" 

" why me?" 

" why you what?" Clarke frowned

" so many women hit on you tonight and brushed them off,  
, why am I sat here and they're not?" Lexa asked 

With a huge sigh Clarke shrugged " honestly? I don't know, but I noticed you, there was something about the way you were looking at me, you have amazing eyes" she smiled as she blushed. 

Lexa lifted Clarke's hand off the table, she could feel it shaking slightly so she rubbed her thumb over the knuckles " Im not gonna lie to you Clarke, my life is pretty hectic, my work life is crazy, I don't have time for relationships so I hit that bar when I need some physical interaction"

"Sex" Clarke stated " well I'm hardly going to look down on you for that when i was there for the same reason" Clarke replied " I know I had offers but once I was there and those women approached me I was sure if it was what I should really be doing"" 

" well I'm guessing it's something you've never done before, and I get that maybe there are some things in your personal life you want to escape from, I don't know if picking a girl up for no strings sex is the way to go about it " Lexa teased " but if it works for you? then why not?" 

Clarke tapped her fingers on her glass " my life is hectic too, and yeah maybe I need to do something that's not the normal for me" 

" so what do you want?" Lexa asked seriously " do you want to forget who you are for a night? Do you want to do something you never thought you could be capable of? Do you want to sit her and get stupid drunk and set the world to rights? Do you want me to take you upstairs and fuck you? Make you feel like you've never been touched so good before? Is that what you Clarke?" 

Clarke's heart was racing again, her stomach turning with excitement and fear, she felt slightly embarrassed that Lexa's words made her wet between her legs... it had been years since Clarke had been to bed with a women.. and although she preferred sex with women she had never been in a relationship with one, it was usually drunken sex at parties " does that make me a whore?.. to want to have sex with a stranger, because I want to feel anything but myself?" 

Lexa smiled " I'm not a stranger, I'm Lexa" she winked " and you're Clarke and we all have needs, it just depends whether we're brave enough to act on those instincts."

" do you want to fuck me?" Clarke asked barely audible chewing on her bottom lip

" you're beautiful Clarke, why wouldn't I?" 

Clarke doesn't remember the last time someone told her she was beautiful, it made her feel good hearing it, especially from Lexa, who looked like a run way model . 

" but we don't have to do anything more then what we're doing now" Lexa added " I'm happy to continue drinking the night away in your company" 

" lets go upstairs" Clarke said completely ignoring Lexa's little speech " I'll order some room service" 

Lexa nodded allowing Clarke to head towards the bar whilst she waited by the elevator .. 

"level eight" Clarke instructed as she pulled out her key card from her pocket " can we just hang out for a while" 

"Fine my me" Lexa nodded " as long as I can take these shoes off, they're killing " she laughed which in turn maybe Clarke smile..


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke's room was a huge, it had an open living space, couch, tv, small bar, large bathroom, queen size bed.. most would call it extravagant mainly because of the view from the balcony, it had an amazing view of New York's skyline.. but Lexa was actually use to this kind of living.. 

Alexandria Woods hot shot lawyer, not only a lawyer but one of the youngest lawyers in the country to ever have her own firm.

Grounder and Co... Lexa came to them straight out of law school, fresh faced and eager to learn, and that's what she did, she learned fast and won most of her cases, Lexa wasn't happy with divorce courts or custody battles, no Lexa wanted to take on the big guys, murderers, rapist, abusers, she wanted to make the world a better place by ridding it off all the scum that walked her city... the founder of Grounders and Co was a man called Gustus, he grew fond of Lexa quickly and looked upon her like a daughter .. he fell in love with Lexa's devotion and dedication.. she was a force to be reckoned with, much like himself as a young man ... Lexa showed him that she was capable of taking on any case even if she was young, she proved herself and become very respected among her peers.. 

When Gustus suddenly died of a heart attack, his family and work colleagues along with Lexa were shocked that he had made a will , stating that everything goes to his family except his company.. He's company was left to Lexa and Lexa only, the only rule was that she made it her own and kept up "kickin ass" and making him proud .. so three years on "Trikru and Co specialised in very aspect of law there was from, neigbour disputes to huge media cases such as murders .. Lexa had a thirst of power.. 

But that was work.. tonight she wasn't a hot shot lawyer, tonight she was Lexa, just Lexa stood in a hotel room with a girl she had just met. 

" I ordered some food" Clarke spoke as Lexa sat on the couch taking off her boots " I haven't eaten all day" 

" as a Doctor I'm sure you know that isn't healthy for you" Lexa smirked as she headed to the bar to see what they had in stock " so what did you order?" 

Clarke shrugged " just some thinks off the snack menu, I wasn't sure what you ate" 

Lexa looked at Clarke with a smirk and a winkle in her eye " you asking?"

Rolling her eyes Clarke headed over to the bedroom area picking out some comfort clothes from her over night bag " I'll be back" she stated heading into the bathroom .. 

Lexa held open the mini bar " Clarke who's paying for this room?" She called out hoping Clarke could hear her.. 

" work why?" Clarke answered appearing in front of the brunette .. she was changed from her tight leather skirt into a pair of shorts, her legs looked good and Lexa couldn't help but look her over .

" well I uh.." she swallowed " I didn't want to open this" she smirked holding up the bottle between them " if you were paying" 

Clarke didn't miss the way Lexa looked her over, it made her feel sexy, alive even , " well I'm not" she laughed taking the bottle from the brunette " allow me" 

The door knocked so Lexa left Clarke fighting with the champagne bottle and opened the door " room service" ?

" dump it where ever" Lexa shrugged her eyes on Clarke, watching her as her tongue poked out the side of her mouth as she concentrated on opening the stubborn bottle .. 

" can I help with anything else?" The older man offered noticing Clarke's efforts .

" please do" Clarke laughed handing him the bottle, with a twist and a pop the man was done " enjoy your even ladies" he smiled as he left .. not before Lexa handed him a twenty dollar bill .. 

The two sat eating and drinking, conversation was mainly on what they were eating and Clarke had explained about the meeting she had attended earlier that day .. 

" you look to young to be a doctor" Lexa stated.. 

" I do?" Clarke laughed under her breath " so how old is to young?" 

Lexa shrugged " I don't know I mean what are you twenty four maybe?" 

" twenty six" Clarke corrected her " my mothers a Doctor, so it's safe to say I had a head start" 

Lexa nodded " well I'm impressed" 

" you didn't tell me what you do?" Clarke said hoping to take some of the attention off herself. 

" I thought we weren't talking about our personal life?" Lexa smirked 

Clarke finished what she was eating then took a sip of her champagne" Is what you do to pay bills personal?" 

Lexa smiled " I'm a lawyer" 

" a lawyer?" Clarke asked in shock " really I would never have put you down as something like a lawyer "? 

Nodded Lexa poured them both more alcohol " yeah I guess looks can be deceiving, what would you assume I do?"

" mmmm I don't know" Clarke chuckled " something kick ass,..like security maybe? You have that cool but badass look about you" 

" well" Lexa smirked " I am a bad ass, i just do all my ass kicking in a court room" 

Clarke sunk her drink, refilling her glass " so you're a bad ass lawyer, you don't do relationships, you like casual sex and you , you can drink like no body's business" 

" lets not forget cool" Lexa laughed causing Clarke to roll her eyes .. " I'm also sat in your hotel room, which is pretty good going considering how many women approached you tonight." 

Clarke swallowed nervously, her and Lexa seemed to get on really well and the conversation flowed so easily she almost forgot how or why Lexa was in her room . 

" Relax Clarke" Lexa spoke bring Clarke back from where ever it was she went to " you don't have to be nervous, I meant what I said about just hanging out" 

" do you usually pick up girls from that bar to hang out"? Clarke asked her tone a little off, the realisation of what she was doing hit her " I mean you said yourself you pick up girl for sex when you need it, isn't that what you approached me for?" 

" woah take it easy" Lexa hushed.

" well that is what you do isn't it? " Clarke asked again " I mean how many girl have you met at that bar and just hung out with?" 

" what happened? " Lexa frowned " why the sudden change? " 

Clarke sighed heavily dropping her head looking at the floor " I'm sorry! I just.. I just don't know what I'm doing" 

Lexa took Clarke by the shoulders gently pushing her backwards until she sat on the bar stool " ok breath " she laughed " you don't have to over think this ok? And if you want the truth? Yes... yes I do mainly go to that bar to get laid and no I've never met a girl and just hung out... but that's not to say I'm not ok with hanging out with you "

Clarke looked in to dark green orbs then down to the floor again " I'm sorry" she whispered 

" you don't have to be sorry" Lexa smiled " just drink your champagne and relax" 

Clarke picked up her glass slowly taking a sip " i just don't know what I'm doing, when I walked into the bar I knew what I wanted, what I needed, then all those women approached me and I crapped my pants" the blonde chuckled causing Lexa to do so as well. 

" listen Clarke" Lexa said softly lifting Clarke chin up with her index finger " I don't know what it is in your life that makes you unhappy, and I don't know why you want to forget who you are, or what really took you into that bar tonight.. but what I do know is that you are beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off you.. do I want to take things further? Yeah why wouldn't I ?.. but I'm not into doing things with someone who isn't into it or sure that it's what they really want.. so if you want to drink and hang out till the sun comes up then fine by me, I actually like you're company" 

Clarke felt butterflies in her stomach at the way Lexa was looking into her eyes, the smell on her skin and the softness on her touch .. maybe she didn't know what she really wanted, or why she went into that bar? But what she did know right in that moment was that she wanted to taste Lexa's lips, she wanted to feel Lexa's hands on her body, she wanted to feel alive and she knew Lexa was the person who could do that .. 

" what if I don't just want to hang out?" 

Lexa looked deeper into Clarke's eyes, she knew Clarke was a bit of a mess, but her words seemed confidant, Lexa was looking for any hesitation, any fear, she looked as deeply as she could and saw nothing but lust in the blonde's eyes.. slowly she opened Clark's legs so she could stand in between them. " we don't do anything you don't want ok? If you want to stop at any time? We stop"

Clarke nodded as she pulled Lexa's top a little " maybe we could just kiss?"

Lexa answered by slowly moving her lips towards the blondes, leaving a small gap for Clarke to close.. " what ever you want" she whispered just before soft lips touched her own .. 

Clarke felt like she was on fire, Lexa's breath was hot and she tasted of whiskey and champagne, she was intoxicating and Clarke knew she wanted more.   
Feeling the blonde's tongue silently asking for access ,Lexa opened her mouth enough to grant permission, Clarke's tongue hungrily explored the brunettes mouth making her moan internally , Lexa really wanted to take Clarke to bed and show her just how beautiful she was but she knew she couldn't push .. she had to wait for Clarke to take the lead.. she did however lift the back of the Doctors t-shirt so she could run her hands over her skin, which went down well she thought from the moan that escaped Clarke's mouth .. 

" lets go to the couch" Clarke whispered as she pulled away to catch her breath, Lexa nodded taking the blonde's hand leading her to the couch " you know we can stop right?" She asked.   
Clarke rolled her eyes pushing the brunette down into the seated position on the sofa before straddling her, " I don't want to stop" she smiled into yet another heated kiss. 

"Fuck it" Lexa thought to herself and lifted Clarke's shirt again, this time being a little more daring she ran her hands all the way up the blonde's back, down to her waist where she squeezed tightly .. Clarke moaned into the brunettes mouth as she pushed down into Lexa's lap , it seemed all the nerves and confusion the blonde had been battling with had vanished and all she wanted now was to feel more of Lexa... " remove this" she spoke tugging on Lexa's top, helping her take it off to reveal a white lace bra. Clarke smiled at the sight and slowly began to kiss Lexa's neck and collar bone. 

" God that feels good" Lexa shuddered feeling Clarke's tongue run up behind her ear, Clarke laughed as she sucked in the brunettes earlobe.. " good" 

Seconds later Clarke's lips are back on Lexa mouth and she's teasing her, she's biting her lip then soothing it with her tongue. Lexa's heat is building and she's reminding herself over and over that it has to be Clarke to take the lead .. by now Clarke is kissing her so hungrily without even realising she is grinding into the brunettes lap , Lexa's core is on fire and she knows now there is no way she can't have the girl on top of her " can I touch you?" 

For a moment Clarke stills, her lips slowly moving against Lexa's, the brunettes hands stayed still waiting for the answer, " yes" Clarke hummed against plumped lips " 

"Bed"? 

Clarke nodded and Lexa grabbed her tightly around the ass and stood up in one swift move carrying the blonde to the bed, gently placing her down.. " god your stunning" the brunette whispered as she led down on top of the blonde, their lips connecting instantly, tongues fighting for dominance, Clarke felt herself being pulled up into the seated position, Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist lifting her on to her lap, Clarke wrapped her legs around the hungry brunettes waist lifting her arms as Lexa pulled at her top, " wow" she gasped as Clarke's amazing chest came into view.

" you like what you see?" Clarke laughed

" you have no idea" Lexa answered pulling Clarke's bra up so she could take a nipple into her mouth. 

" don't mark me" Clarke panicked for a second as Lexa released her nipple with a pop " no biting? Got it" she laughed using her tongue to tease the blonde instead... "better?" She smirked.. 

Clarke nodded as she grabbed at Lexa's hair arching her back pushing herself closer to the brunette " god" she gasped as Lexa slide her hand down into her pants feeling the blonde's arousal .. 

Clarke moaned into Lexa neck biting hard on her pulse point causing the girl to groan loudly .. the moment was almost ruined when Clarke's phone began to ring out .. " ignore it" she whispered kissing Lexa hard .

" you sure?" 

" yeah god just... just don't stop" Clarke called out as Lexa entered her with two digits curling the tips of her fingers to glide over her g spot..

"Harder" Clarke begs grinding her pelvis into Lexa's hand needing more friction.. Lexa was hitting the spot making Clarke cry out louder and louder " you like that?" 

 

"Mmmm" Clarke groaned against plumped lips " I need more" 

Lexa never being one to disappoint slowly kissed her way down Clarke's body, dragging her tongue down her torso, using her other hand to pull Clarke's shorts off and her underwear to the side, she didn't have time to remove them as well , she wanted to taste the withering blonde.. 

Clarke was drenched, Lexa's fingers had made sure of that, her scent drove the lawyer crazy, she flattened her tongue and licked at the blonde's centre.. whilst her hands still worked the girl..

" fuck" Clarke cried out lifting her head off the pillow before slamming back down on to it "shit" 

Clarke's cries of pleasure urge Lexa on just so she could hear them more, sucking hard on Clarke's probing bud as her fingers push deeper and deeper inside the girl... " god you're good at that" Clarke laughs grinding down harder onto the brunettes tongue... Lexa worked her up higher and higher until she felt the blonde's legs close around her ears, she knew she was close, her fingers hitting her g spot with every thrust.. her tongue lapping up the delicious liquid that spilled out of the blonde's hot centre . Lexa" Clarke hissed " I'm coming... " she panted " oh god, yes.. yes.. yes I.. I .. I... fuck" 

A warmth spilled out on to Lexa's mouth and chin, the same warmth was felt on her fingers, Clarke was shaking underneath her, her heart beating hard against her chest.. her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open.. Lexa smirked as she slowly pulled her fingers out of the blonde, gently rubbing her clit for added pleasure " you ok?" She laughed gently as she made her way back up the bed.. 

" if you call being unable to move ok? Then yeah " Clarke chucked placing her arm over her eyes.. " I'm not usually that loud" 

Lexa placed a small kiss on the blonde's neck " hey, it's not a bad thing, means I've done a good job" she laughed rolling on to her back... " you need anything?" 

Once Clarke took a few deep breaths and the feeling in her legs came back she turned to the brunette " no" she smirked running her hands over Lexa's jean clad thigh " but you have way to many clothes on" .. 

Lexa swallowed " you don't have too" 

" I want too" 

.. 

When Clarke woke early morning her head was pounding, the light shining through the drawn curtains made everything hazy... rolling on to her back she froze... next to her was a sleeping brunette.. flash backs of the night came flooding in to the blonde's mind.. her and Lexa had fucked most of the night.. both pleasuring each other.. Clarke was sure she had never orgasmed so much in her life let alone in one night.. she remembers how good Lexa's body was out of her clothes and how she felt and tasted.. panicked struck the blonde like a speeding train, what did she do? Why did she do it? How is she suppose to handle the morning After? What would she say to the brunette when she woke? 

Clarke didn't want to find out, slowly she pulled herself out of the bed making her way to the bathroom... covering her naked body with a towel before she took a hard look in the mirror.. staring back at her was a girl she barely knew... " what did you do?" She whispered a tear rolling down one of her cheek before she quickly wiped it away...   
once she exited the bathroom the brunette was still sleeping... Clarke threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater, thanking the gods that she didn't bother unpacking her over night bag, she quickly threw last nights clothes her purse and phone into the bag before zipping it up slowly moving away from the brunette.. she was leaving.. running away she knew she would never see the sleeping girl again so it didn't matter that she left before she woke ... right? 

Clarke turned back as she reached the door .. the girl in the bed didn't deserve that, it wasn't her fault Clarke was riddled with guilt, embarrassment and fear., the least she could do was tell her, quickly grabbing the note pad and pen on the bag she scribbled down a few words and quickly left .. 

 

Lexa woke instantly feeling the cold space beside her.. it didn't take her long to realise her companion for the night wasn't in the room... sitting up she looked around to confirm her suspicions.. no bag, no clothes other then her own and certainly no blonde.. Lexa wasn't completely sure how she felt about the situation, usually she hated the awkward goodbyes the morning after, usually it was her who slipped out into the early hours.. " well now I know how it feels" she laughed to herself as she grabbed her clothes off the floor heading into the bathroom to freshen up .. once she was done she headed to the door not before noticing the note propped up on an empty champagne bottle

.... 

Lexa

I'm sorry ... .C x 

 

Lexa read the note twice before pushing it into her jacket.. once she made her way down to reception she stoped at the front desk .. 

" hi... I just left room eight one five, I was just wondering if my companion checked us out?" She asked the dark skinned women behind the desk .. 

" can I ask what name the room was booked under?" 

"Shit" Lexa mumbled she didn't actually catch the blonde's last name " oh I'm uh... I'm not sure what name she used, I mean coulda been her maiden name or .." 

" well lets try the name you have?" The women smiled.. Lexa knew this was probably a lost cause, then she spotted the women's bracelet with a rainbow coloured flag on it and from the smile on the girls face she knew she had to resort to her usual plan b ... leaning in a little close to the young women Lexa bit her bottom lip and smiled her eyes scanning the name badge on the girls chest " Janet? That's a very beautiful name" 

" thank you " Janet blushed .

" goes well with your equally beautiful face " Lexa continued smirking as she watched the women lap up the attention " Janet I'm going to be honest with you, the women who booked the room? Well she's my partner, we're detectives for the NYPD.. we've been on an undercover case and I just wanted to make sure she checked out ok" 

"Oh" Janet gasped " she's not a..."

" god no," Lexa interrupted " shes a new partner I barely know here.. plus she's not my type, you see I like my women with a little more colour to them " she winked " women with beautiful names... like Janet" 

Janet laughed looking away to hide her blush 

" I'm sorry for being to forward" Lexa apologised " I'm just can't control myself around good looking women" 

" well you're uh.. very good looking yourself" Janet grinned " but unless I have a name?" 

Lexa sighed as she nodded " I'm sorry Janet I don't mean to put you in a position where you could get into trouble.. so how about we switch this up a little and I get your number instead?"

"Wow you don't beat around the busy do you" 

" not when I see something I want no " Lexa smiled ..

Janet looked around to make sure they weren't being watched before scribbling her number down on a hotel business card ..

Lexa took it with a smile " you've just made my morning Janet" she winked as she walked away.. " I'm Lexa by they way " she added over her shoulder 

1........2....3....4 

"Lexa wait"

Lexa grinned to herself before turning back to the dark skinned women " yes?" 

Janet tapped away at the computer quietly as Lexa re-approached the desk ..

" your partner?.. she checked out already "

"Do I get a name?" 

Janet looked around again then to the brunette " Doctor Clarke Griffin" 

"Thank you Janet... "I'll call you" she winked before leaving the hotel throwing Janet's number into the trash can ... Lexa may not expect to see the blonde again but at least she had a name to go with the memories of the night before...


	3. Chapter 3

"Clarke?.... Clarke?... Clarke?"

"Why are you shouting?" Clarke asked her husband Finn, as she approached him in the bedroom.. 

"Where's my green jacket? It was here last week" 

Rolling her eyes the blonde shrugged " I don't know Finn, check the other closet"

" I don't need to check the other fucking closet Clarke it was in this one" 

" well I don't wear your clothes Finn, look harder, I'm going to work" she snapped as she walked away .. 

"Any decent wife would have fucking helped " he called out as she headed out the door  
... 

Clarke's job was in the trauma department, her days in the emergency room were always busy and she thanked god for that, at least her mind didn't have time to remind her what she did three weeks ago, her night with the mysterious Lexa plagued her dreams, and the last few times she begrudgingly had sex with he husband, her mind took her back to that night... the memories of how Lexa pleasured her made it easier to fake an orgasm, not that Finn cared if Clarke was satisfied or not, as long as he was that was all that mattered .. 

" hey babe" a darker haired fellow doctor smiled as she leaned on the door frame of Clarke's office " you ok?" 

Clarke looked up at her friend with a smile." Hey O, yeah I'm fine.. quiet today huh?" 

Octavia Blake? Clarke's trusted friend since their first day of med school, both qualifying early, and taking jobs at Mount Weather General.. Octavia was also a trauma Doctor and they work side by side most days .. 

" well if you can call taking a toothpaste lid out of a kids nose and stitching up a man who smelt like the aftermath of a brewery explosion quiet? .. then yeah " the dark haired Doctor laughed .. 

"Toothpaste lid?" Clarke frowned

" don't ask" Octavia sighed taking a seat opposite her friend " I'm beat and I'm only three hours in " 

Clarke laughed under her breath " well hopefully things will pick up " 

Octavia looked at her friend with narrow eyes " what's with you?.. you've been really quiet, I'm worried" 

Clarke plastered on her usual fake smile " I'm fine. You have no need to worry about me" 

" news flash" Octavia said raising her hands " I've been worried about you since the day you married that idiot you now call husband" 

 

..... 

 

Flash back..... five years

 

Clarke you don't have to do this!" O sighed taking her friends hand as she cried " don't marry him.. we can leave right now" 

 

Clarke and Octavia were stood in the bridal suit of one of New York's most exquisite hotels, Clarke was dressed in white looking at herself in the mirror, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep the tears from falling .. " I have too" 

"No," O shook her head placing her hand under her friends chin " no you don't Clarke, you can call it off" 

Clarke pulled Away from her friend " I can't O , people are here,they're waiting," 

"So what, people walk out on their weddings all the time, you can't marry someone you don't love, or wanna be with for that matter, Finns a prick and you know it."

" Octavia, stop" Clarke cried " I know you mean well but I have to do this, my dad doesn't have long left and it's his dream, I can't take that away from him" 

" you think Jake would want this if he knew how unhappy you are?" O asked " he loves you more then anything in this world. If he could see you now he would have you straight out of here " 

"He's dying O, and all he wants is to walk me down the aisle," 

"You dad wouldn't want you to do this if it wasn't what you wanted, he doesn't know what an asshole Finn is, if he knew there's no way he would let you marry him" 

Clarke thought about it for a moment before brushing off her dress and fixing her hair " If my dad wants to see me married before he dies then that's what's gonna happen" 

"Clarke" O begged 

" can you just be there for me? Cause I'm gonna kinda need you" Clarke asked with desperation in her voice... 

Octavia nodded " I'll always be there for you" 

.. Clarke married Finn with her father at her side, she plastered on a smile and pretended to be the happiest girl alive, the smile on her fathers face when she said I do is one of her most treasured memory of him... four months after the wedding Jake passed away with Clarke and her mother Abby at his side. His last words to his daughter was that her wedding way was the best day of his life.. 

...... 

 

" shoulda married you instead" Clarke smiled winking at her friend as she tried to change the subject .. 

" yeah I woulda been a catch," O teased knowing when to drop things with the blonde " sadly for you I just don't swing that way.. life can be so cruel" 

Clarke laughed, like really laughed it had been a while since that happened, " I love you ya know?" 

"Same" O winked as her's and Clarke's pagers sounded " Cmon let's see what delights they have for us today" 

 

"Doctor Griffin? someone's asking for you" Jasper the porter smiled as she passed the blonde.. 

" me?" 

" yeah front desk, she's adamant no one else is touching her" jasper laughed " although I would so offer my services" 

Clarke frowned shaking her head with a smile " Ok well i guess I better go see who it is" 

 

" I don't care, I'm not having some weirdo looking at my coochie" 

"Raven?" Clarke smiled "Anya?" 

Raven and Anya were Clarke's neighbours they lived directly opposite her, they were a couple and quickly became the blonde's friends, not the kind of friends that Clarke shared her feelings with but the kinda friends who invited her in for coffee or a drink at the local bar which Anya owned.. Raven wasn't a fan of Finn instantly taking a dislike to him the day they moved in.. Anya on the other hand kept her opinions to herself.. 

 

" Thank god, hi Clarke, oh I mean Doc" Anya sighed " can you take a look at this one?" 

Clarke frowned as she looked at the women sat on the chair in the waiting room with an ice pack in her lap " Raven? What happened"

"She's hurt her..." 

"Don't say it" Raven snapped " can we go somewhere more.... private ?"

Clarke knew her day was about to get better just by the look on Anya's face " ok this way" she offered leading them to a private bay.. " so what did you do?" 

Raven looked at a smirking Anya giving her a shove " I may have um... knocked myself" 

Anya burst out laughing much to Clarke's amusement and ravens annoyance " I'm sorry babe but I can't help it" 

" I will hurt you" Raven warned pointing her finger at her lover .

"Ok.. ok, how about you tell me what happened and I can take a look at you" 

"Leave" Raven ordered Anya " Im not having you in here" 

Anya raised her hands in the air " fine I don't think I want the image of another women between my girls legs away" she laughed pulling the curtain back to remove herself .. 

Clarke wasn't sure what to think or say about Anya's comment so stayed confusingly quiet. 

" ok so here's the thing" Raven began with red cheeks " Anya and I were Bike riding this morning and some idiot came around the corner to fast and hit in to me" 

" ok?" Clarke nodded 

" and well I didn't exactly fall off my bike, I uh.. I slipped on to the bar and hit my uh" she didn't finish the sentence she just cleared her throat .. 

Clarke waited of a second before she realised what Raven had implied.. "Oh... oh I see so you've hurt your um.. " 

"I think I've broke it" Raven said very seriously .. 

"Ok" Clarke laughed pulling herself back in to Doctor mode " I'm sure it isn't broken, why don't you remove your pants and pop on to the bed, I'll take a quick look" 

Raven began to undress while Clarke stepped behind the curtain to give her some privacy " so what you want me to do? Just lay her with my coochie out?" 

" no" Clarke laughed " there's a blanket there for you to cover yourself " 

" ok ... ready" 

Clarke stepped into the bay closing the curtain " ok so where do I need to be looking" 

" oh you're getting a full view doc, I've broke the best bit" Raven joked trying to lighten the mood .. 

" ok " Clarke nodded pulling on some latex gloves " I'm gonna need to you shimmy down on the bed and lift your legs " 

Raven did as she's told looking down at her neighbour who's now sat on a chair at the end of the bed .. " this isn't awkward at all" 

" I'm a Doctor Ray, you have nothing I haven't seen before" Clarke smiled pulling a lamp to her side .

" no I mean cause we like neighbours, friends" 

" Yeah well it gives us something to laugh about in the future then wont it?" Clarke laughed as she took a look under the blanket .. 

Raven nodded " I guess, to be honest it's pretty embarrassing so I'd rather it was you then some creepy old guy" 

"We don't have any creepy old guys here" Clarke laughed " can you open a little more for me?" 

" that's what she said" Raven joked ..

"Ray" Clarke cringed with a shake of her head .. 

"What I'm trying to make it more comfortable for you, your currently in between your very gay neighbours legs" 

" I'm not uncomfortable ray" Clarke stated " and it isn't the first time I've been between a very gay women's legs " she teased .. 

" what?" Raven gasped " you've been with a girl?" 

Clarke continued examining Raven checking for any serious damage before pulling off her gloves " Im bisexual and you have not broken your vagina" 

" you're bi?.. but you're married" 

" and yet still bisexual" Clarke laughed " there's some swelling, and a small graze but it's nothing to worry about, I'm in no doubt its gonna bruise so I'm gonna say lay off the lady love for a few days" 

Raven was still intrigued about Clarke's revelation " how did I not know you were into girls?" 

" like you said I'm married" Clarke shrugged " ice it if you can, might speed up the healing, you might want to invest in so padding of some sorts on your next bike ride" she teased 

" Well Doc thank you for your assistance myself and my vagina appreciate it and as your neighbour Clarke, I wanna hear all about you and girls next time we hang out " 

"Bye ray" Clarke waved letting her neighbour know that was the end of discussion .. 

" bye Clarke, coffee soon as" she winked leaving Clarke to her day ..

"All set? Anya asked from the waiting room ..

"Yup" Raven smiled " it's not broken but you're not allowed near it for a few days" 

" what? That's sucks" Anya moaned .. 

" for me" Raven sighed " let's go home" 

Raven didn't mention to Anya that Clarke had revealed she was bisexual, not that she thought Anya would have an issue with it even if she was up close and personal with her girlfriends vagina.. she just felt it wasn't her place to share ..

 

... 

Clarke's day got hectic and three hours after she shift was suppose to end she arrived home, tired and in need of a long soak In the bath.. as she entered the house the smell of smoke engulfed her... Finn was smoking in the house again .. 

"Finn, cmon.. how many times have I asked you not to smoke in the house?" She moaned at the sight of her husband sat playing online poker puffing on a cigar .

" it's cold out" Finn shrugged blowing out the smoke .. 

" I don't care, I don't want you smoking inside, it lingers for days, I can't get the smell out of the furniture, why can't you just smoke outside , better yet quit all together" 

" oh lighten the fuck up Clarke" Finn moaned standing up " your getting fucking boring " 

Clarke waited for Finn to leave the house before she let out the shaky breath she was holding , sometimes she kicked herself for not listen to Octavia on her wedding day .. 

 

"Evening" Finn nodded to a tall dark well built man man exited his car ..

" hey Finn wassup" 

"Came out side for some peace" Finn answered " don't ever get married man," 

The dark skinned man stepped across the street " can't be that bad, Clarke's a catch" he laughed 

" to look at maybe, the women does nothing but complain and bust my balls, she's never happy unless she's moaning " 

The dark skinned man nodded " well good luck with that, he said as he headed back to where he came from " hey you wanna quit that " he added pointing to the cigar in Finns hand " those things will kill ya" 

.... 

"Wait so you went to the hospital to get Clarke to look at your vagina?" 

Raven slapped Anya across her arm " you're not meant to tell everyone" 

"Lincolns not everyone he's my cousin" Anya laughed 

"Awww cmon Raven... I won't laugh much" Lincoln smiled trying his hardest not to laugh " speaking of Clarke I just saw Finn outside" 

" oh that must have been nice for you " Raven said sarcastically ..

" he was complaining about Clarke " Lincoln added " God that guys an ungrateful bastard" 

Anya laughed " oooh got the hots for the Doc have you cousin?" 

"What?" Lincoln blushed " no .. no I don't have the hots for her but she's a very beautiful women and she's lovely, Finn is punching way above his weight, I just think he should be grateful" 

" I hear ya" Anya agreed 

" the guys an asshole, and I have no idea why Clarke is married to him... " 

" why do you hate him some much?" Lincoln asked ..

" Raven is adamant that the first time she met Finn he touched her ass " Anya explained 

" really?"

"Yeah really" Raven snapped" he slide his hand over my ass then swore blind he didn't"

 

" and you never told Clarke?" Lincoln frowned 

" I didn't know her well enough then" Raven stated " and when I did get to know her I didn't have the heart to tell her.. I mean who wants to hear your husband a prick?.... besides he avoids me at all costs now " 

" don't worry baby, if it ever touches your ass again I'll kill him" Anya smiled pulling her girl into a hug ..

" thanks baby" 

"Sickening" Lincoln moaned " anyways I have a date tomorrow night with Octavia and I was hoping I could have the night off work" 

"No way " Anya replied " and who is Octavia?"

" Clarke's friend" both Lincoln and Raven said in unison .

"How do you know?" Anya asked her girlfriend .

" oh my god you're hard work" Raven moaned " Octavia is Clarke's best friend, we met her like three times at the bar, Clarke told Linc she was interested and Lincoln gave Clarke his number, that was like a month ago and they've been texting ever since, she's a Doctor and works been heavy so this is the first time they've been able to meet up .. you do know all this" 

Anya took a minute to process what Raven had told her before she shrugged " oh ok fine take the night off" 

Raven and Lincoln shook their heads, Anya didn't have the greatest attention, she always had to be told things more then once ... it drove Raven crazy, 

" well that's all I came for " Lincoln smiled " I'm leaving, enjoy your evening and Raven? I hope your... you know... " he laughed " gets better" 

" thanks Linc and it's pussy, you can say it it won't bite you" Raven teased knowing how Uncomfortable it made the man .. 

" whatever I'm out" .. 

Raven laughed turning to her girlfriend " so does that mean you're working tomorrow night now ?" 

"Yup" Anya sighed as she read the paper " the bar won't run itself " 

"Ok I might ask Clarke if she wants a drink then" 

Anya nodded to let Raven know she was listening but never bothered to speak .. 

..... 

When Finn entered the house Clarke was scrubbing the sofa .. " what are you doing?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " trying to get the smell out of my couch " 

" oh your couch?" Finn fumed " like it's your house, and your money and your rules" 

"Whatever Finn, I'm not arguing with you , I'm tired, I want clean this and have a bath and an early night" 

" and I take it that early night doesn't involve me?" 

" no" .. Claire snapped " it doesn't" 

Finn shook his head grabbing his jacket " I'm going out" 

"Good" Clarke muttered under her breath, finishing off what she was doing before heading upstairs for a bath.. 

The hot water felt good on her skin, the candles she lit helped her relax, Clarke enjoyed the peace, in that moment she couldn't care less that Finn had walked out of the house, and if she was honest she secretly wished he would never come back... as she relaxed deeper in to the tub her mind drifted to the same mysterious brunette that had plagued her mind.. 

She wondered what Lexa thought when she woke to find herself a lone? She wondered what would have happened if she had stayed? Would Lexa had wanted to keep in touch? Did Clarke wish she stayed in touch?.. 

"God" Clarke sighed to herself, she had to find Away of ridding her self of those kinds thoughts, she's excepted it happened and she's doubt with the small flicker of guilt she had the moment she saw her husband... why she felt guilty she didn't know because as soon as Finn opened his mouth insulting her Clarke was glad she cheated on him.. 

 

... 

 

What do you mean we can't go in?" Lexa fumed at the firefighter who was blocking the entrance to her apartment building. 

"I'm sorry but no ones aloud past, the building isn't safe right now.. that's all I know" 

" I live here, I wanna know my place is ok? " Lexa moaned " who do I speak to about this?" 

The firefighter shook his head unimpressed at the girl in front of him " you see that guy with the white hard hat?" He pointed " He's the chief take it up With him" 

"Thank you" Lexa said sarcastically   
Walking away towards the chief firefighter " excuse me" 

" How can I help you young lady" 

" I live in this building and I need to get to my apartment, I have some important documentation in there, I can see it's the bottom apartments that have the damage so I don't see why that hose monkey over there" she thumbed. Over her shoulder " won't like me in?"

"Hose monkey?" The chief chuckled " good one, anyways you are Right about it being the bottom apartments, however we have to make sure the structure of the building is Secure and not damaged" 

"For god sakes" Lexa whispered more so to herself " how long?"

" days? Weeks"? 

"What?" Lexa gasped " no .. no I can't wait that long, and where do you suppose we go?" 

" I'm sorry but safety has to come first" the firefighter informed the brunette " but listen, I can take you to your apartment so you gather some things to tide you over" 

Lexa knew that was the best offer she was going to get so agreed following the man .. 

 

" this is a very nice apartment " he nodded as she stood in Lexa's front room waiting for the girl to finish packing .. 

" thanks...so if the buildings damaged what's the worst case scenario?" 

"Hard to tell, at best by next weekend and worst a few months.. we really won't know until we've carried out or investigation " 

"Great" Lexa fumed throwing a bag over her shoulder and handing one to the firefighter , we'll make sure you inform who ever is responsible for this that he or she is an asshole" 

The firefighter laughed " will do my dear" 

Lexa threw her things into her truck before getting Into her car, calling work to tell them she's on vacation for a few days, perks of being the boss" she told her personal assistant.   
After a four hour drive Lexa reached her destination, stepping out of her car she took in her new surroundings " very nice" she swooned at the row of houses in front of her " girl did good" .. 

 

" Anya? Door" Raven called out from upstairs , she had just taken a shower and someone had been banging the door for a few minutes .. " Anya?" 

" I'm going.. I'm going " the dirty blonde called out as she took of her gardening gloves to open the door " you better not be selling shi..... lex?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm moving in" Lexa stated pushing past her cousin... 

"Hi Anya, how are you? Oh I'm fine thanks lex, it's been a while, oh I know it has" Anya sarcastically mocked 

"Hi" Lexa laughed slumping on the sofa.. " so what's lunch ? I'm starving"

"Uh hold up" Anya groaned " what do you mean you're moving in?"

Lexa shrugged " some idiot in my building decided to set fire to their apartment, the fire chief said the buildings not safe so here I am" 

"Lexa?" Raven smiled from the bottom of the stairs " what are you doing here?" 

"Moving in apparently" Anya answered 

"Oh" Raven shrugged not really bothered as to why the girl was there, just glad she was.. " so how long are you here for?" She asked jumping on the couch wrapping her arms around the brunette.. 

" few weeks I think " Lexa grinned pushing her cousins girlfriend away " so what you got to eat ?" 

"Hold up" Anya said raising hand " you stroll in here no mention of where the fuck you've been for the last few months, you haven't returned any of my or Lincs calls or texts, you didn't show up for Aunt Indra's fiftieth birthday and yet you're moving in?" 

Lexa rolled here eyes " so I'm a shitty cousin and an even shittier niece" 

"I'm serious lex" Anya was annoyed " Indra was so disappointed you weren't there"

"I sent flowers" 

" oh that's ok then?" Anya snapped " seriously?" 

"I know I'm an asshole" Lexa sighed trying to free herself from ravens grasp " you know what I'm like, I get caught up in my work and forget about everything else" 

"Not good enough" 

Lexa smiled getting up walking towards her cousin with her arms out " I'm sorry" she laughed wrapping her arms around her cousin " forgive me" 

"Get off me you freak" Anya groaned as she tried to pull away from the now giggling brunette .. 

" so what's the women like around here?" Lexa teased winking at Raven .. 

" fucking typical" Anya rolled her eyes " you better go see Gus and Indra while you're here" 

" I will" Lexa smiled pushing her cousin away " so seriously what are you feeding me?" 

"I have to go to work so if you want feeding you can make yourself something or come with me" 

Lexa shrugged " just as long as you don't think I'm actually gonna work for you "

Grabbing her keys and bag Anya turned to her cousin " how else you gonna earn your keep?" 

Raven laughed mockingly shoving Lexa by the shoulder " I think you'll look good in a grounders uniform" 

"No chance" Lexa said deadpan .. 

 

..... 

"Clarke I swear to god I can't thank you enough for hooking me up with Lincoln, the guy is a god" Octavia swooned as she sat eating lunch with the blonde " I mean not only the way he looks.. the guy is a gentleman, he was so sweet, he wouldn't let me pay for anything, he opened doors for me, pulled out my chair" 

Clarke smiled as she listened to her friend talking about her date with Lincoln, as much as the blonde was happy for her friend part of her felt a little pang of jealousy.. she didn't know what it was like to be treated so well, Finn never did anything nice for her.. even when they first dated he was an asshole... a guys guys.. Clarke was drawn to his bad boy image.. he was good looking, pretty good in bed and easy going, he was never clingy, gave her plenty space and the fact that he worked away quite a bit appealed to her.. 

" I mean how I didn't drag him back to my place is beyond me, Clarke he has like abs that go on for miles, and his lips? Wow" 

Clarke laughed as O swooned " well I'm glad things went well for you babe" 

Octavia jumped as her phone played out ..

" Lincoln?" Clarke asked watching the smile spread across the dark haired girls face. 

"Mmmm" O nodded biting bottom lip " he said his cousin is visiting for a few weeks and wants me to meet her" 

"Wow meeting the family already?" Clarke teased ' must be serious" 

"Seriously Clarke.. I want his babies" 

Clarke let out a hearty laugh, she loved spending time with Octavia, she always put a smile on her face .. 

" so who the cousin?" 

"Dunno" O answered with a shrug " he just said his cousins here and do I wanna have drinks tonight and meet her" .. 

Clarke smiled " well best behaviour then, you don't want to make a bad impression on the family" 

Octavia grinned waving a hand over her body" what's not to love Griff" 

Rolling her eyes with a smile Clarke stood from her chair " well have fun, I have to pop up to peads, I'll see you later" 

.... 

" I can't believe you're here" Lincoln grinned holding Lexa in one arm " you look so good" 

" you're crushing me " Lexa laughed as Lincoln let go " you look good too, I swear you get bigger by the day" she teased squeezing the man's forearm .. 

"Well he has to work out and look good now he's got a girl" Raven teased .

" oh do tell" Lexa smiled causing Lincoln to blush.. 

"She's not my girl" Lincoln argued " not yet anyways, But man I hope she will be" 

Lexa smiled wrinkling up her nose " that's so cute it's gross.. tell me about her?"

"Well" Lincoln starred proudly " her name is Octavia, she's a Doctor, she's twenty six, she's beautiful,funny, feisty, she has the most gorgeous eyes and smile I've ever seen and I'm smitten " 

"Awww, so how long have you been dating?"

Raven and Anya laughed causing Lexa to look confused " yeah Linc how long have you and Octavia been dating?" Anya teased 

" once ok" Lincoln stated " we went on our first date last night, but... we've been texting and calling each other for over a month now" 

Lexa held in her laughter feeling bad for her cousin as Raven and Anya continued to tease " ignore them, you like her that's all that matters" 

"Thanks lex" Lincoln smiled giving Anya and Raven the finger .. 

"Does she have any good looking friends" 

"Married and straight ones " Lincoln answered 

" those labels make no difference me too" Lexa laughed being rewarded with a high five from Raven and an eye roll from Anya " don't roll your eyes at me, it's not my fault this one here" she thumbed over to Raven " has pinned you down" 

"Hey" Raven snapped 

"It's not being pinned down Lexa" Anya argued " it's about growing up, maybe you should try it sometime" 

Lexa shrugged " Im good thanks" 

" so I texted Octavia to see if she would have drinks with us tonight" Lincoln explained " I want you to meet her" 

Lexa nodded as Raven spoke " oh get her to bring Clarke I still owe her for fixing my coochie" 

Something in Lexa moved at hearing the name that came from ravens mouth , she had pushed the memory of that night out of her mind for sometime now and hearing the name brought it to the forefront on her mind " Clarke?" She swallowed 

"Octavia's friend" Lincoln explained 

"And our neighbour" Anya's added " Clarke's a Doctor at the local hospital, she's the reason why this one is a loved up sap" she teased shoving her male cousin " hooked them up didn't she" 

Clarke? Female? Doctor?.. it had to be her Lexa thought " wait why are you thanking her for fixing your .. your.." 

Anya laughed " ray had a biking accident, hit the good stuff on the bar of her bike, Clarke had to fix it, which I should send her flowers for" 

Lexa cringed at the thought " and she's your neighbour?" 

"And she's married " Lincoln warned rather then stated towards his cousin .

"To a complete tool" Raven muttered under her breath .. 

Lexa was sure it had to be the same girl she met in the girls bar all them months ago, how would it even be possible that there would be another female doctor called Clarke in New York?..so The fact she was married was what she was hiding? . " so is your girl and her friend comin for drinks?" 

" O said she will" Lincoln answered " she hasn't read my message about Clarke yet," 

Lexa nodded if this was the girl from the bar then her stay with her cousin was about to get a little more interesting .... 

... 

 

" come for drinks tonight? Linc text me saying Raven is demanding you come" Octavia smiled hanging off the door frame of Clarke's office 

" I can't tonight" 

Octavia frowned " why not?" 

" paper work" Clarke sighed 

"Cmon Griff, we haven't been out for ages" O sulked 

" maybe some other time" 

Octavia rolled her eyes but gave up knowing Clarke wasn't going to change her mind .. instead Clarke was going to go home and hopefully enjoy some peace and quiet.. 

That wasn't the case, when she arrived home Finn was sat in the kitchen with his friend John Murphy drinking beer .. Clarke was grateful Finn hasn't been smoking in the house .. " hey baby" 

Clarke smiled at her husband " hi... John" she nodded 

"Hey Clarke, how's it going?" 

"Pretty good " Clarke answered taking out a bottle of water from the fridge ..

" you want a beer babe?" Finn asked placing his arm around her waist .. 

"Nah I'm not in the mood tonight, I'm tired" 

Finn kissed the blondes temple " want me to stay home with you?" 

" you're going out?" Clarke asked 

" well yeah, Murphy said there's a bunch of people heading to trikru, thought I'd stop by" Finn explained 

Clarke nodded that suited her, it meant she could take a nice bath and have the house to herself... " yeah O said about it.. Anya's cousins visiting or something " 

"Cool" Finn smiled " Ok well we'll get out of your hair .. Murph drink up" 

 

Clarke led on her couch enjoying the peace and quiet.. she didn't have many moments like this so she revelled in it.. her long hot bath eased her aching bones and the fact her and Finn didn't get into any fights when she arrived home gave her a clear head.. that was until a flash back hit her like a speeding train ... smooth hands caressing her body, warm lips, a hot mouth,.. Clarke jolted up right rubbing her hands over her face, why was this girl still plaguing her quiet moments... ? 

 

.... 

"Lex?" Lincolns shouted over the music " this is Octavia" 

Lexa turned to look at the women who was quickly stealing her cousins heart... "wow I'm impressed Linc" she teased looking Octavia over, she was hot, Gorgeous eyes.. " hey I'm Lexa" 

Octavia took Lexa's out stretched hand and shook it firmly " so good looks run in the family I see?" She grinned earning herself A wink from Lexa 

" Lexa's a lawyer," Lincoln informs his girl " she lives in the city but she's staying with Anya and Raven while her building undergoes some construction" 

"Yeah" Lexa nodded " some dickhead tried to burning their apartment down" 

"Idiot" Octavia laughed taking a beer out of Lexa's hand before sipping it and handing it back " so who's up for some shot?" 

The gang all joined Octavia sinking shot after shot, the band has finished their set so the bar became quieter, Lexa was laughing along with Octavia and Lincoln, she liked the girl, she liked how happy Lincoln was in her company, she liked that fact the girl was feisty and even gave Anya a run for her money when it came to snark.... " she's a keeper Linc" the brunette whispered in to the dark skinned man's ear making him smile ... 

"So no Clarke?" Raven asked picking up Lexa's drink to swig .  
"Hey" Lexa sulked " what is it with the women around her? Get your own beer" 

Raven shrugged taking another sip before placing it back in front of Lexa .."so?"

"Nah she wanted to get some paper work done" Octavia explained. "She said next time though" 

Lexa wanted so badly to ask Octavia about this Clarke women, she desperately wanted her thoughts confirmed .  
"So a Doctor huh?.. that's pretty impressive" 

Octavia's smile spread across her face, she really was proud of her achievements " yeah it's hard work but I love every minute of it" 

Lexa nodded " and I guess it's pretty cool you work with you're friends?" 

"Yeah, Octavia nodded " Clarke and I were at uni together, we both completed early and ended up at the same hospital, I specialise. In trauma, she's a paediatric doctor and surgeon but the hospitals ER has expanded and we're short staffed so we stole her for the time being" 

"No more shop talk" Anya groaned from the other side of the bar "who's up for tequila?"

"Someone say tequila?" Came a voice from behind Lexa .. Raven instantly rolled her eyes earning herself a nudge in her arm from her girlfriend .

"Hi Finn, Murphy.. what can I get you" 

Lexa felt someone at the side of her, instantly smelling smoke and strong but nice aftershave .. " I'll take a beer and a shot" 

"Me too" Murphy added ..

" Hey Finn where's Clarke?" Octavia asked 

Lexa turned to look at this a Finn guy, he wasn't to bad on the eye, Lexa guessed he was cute, nice eyes, a good smile, she was t keen on the floppy hair though.. 

"At home, she's tired" 

Raven looked at the dark haired man in utter disgust Lexa noticed, whilst everyone else engaged in conversation Raven remained stubborn ..

"Guys this is our cousin Lexa, she's staying with Anya for a few weeks.. Lex this is Finn Collins and John Murphy" 

"Oh then I guess we're neighbours" Finn smiled " my wife Clarke and I live across the street " 

"Nice to meet you" Lexa nodded raising her beer bottle .. Collins? Lexa was sure that the Clarke she spent a night with was called Griffin?.. 

as the night went on the alcohol was taking effect on Finn, he was becoming aloud and obnoxious, telling stupid jokes and Lexa bored of him pretty quickly .. 

"I mean a man works his ass off and it's still never good enough for the women" 

" I hear you" Murphy agreed " my wife thinks money grows on fucking trees" 

"Well mine reminds me daily who the money maker is in our house" Finn moaned " or should i say her house," 

" maybe if you two didn't sit complaining like a pair of bitches and actually spent some time at home with your wives instead of in bars then made they wouldn't bitch so much" Raven spat .

"Couldn't think of anything worse" Murphy laughed .

Finn knowing the group were friends with his wife didn't comment or agree.. he knew Raven wasn't a fan of his .. " you're right.. I should and maybe i don't appreciate her enough.. tell you what, all of you are invited to my place tomorrow night for dinner" 

"We're busy" Raven snapped 

"No we're not" Anya argued thinking of Clarke .

"Yes we are, Lexa's here" Raven smiled smugly

"Lexa's invited too" Finn said causing Lexa's eyes to widen 

" oh no.. no I couldn't" Lexa stuttered, she couldn't think of anything worse they showing up at a conquests home unannounced. 

"Nonsense" Finn said shaking his head " note the merrier right? .. linc? O? You'll come right?" 

" shouldn't you check with Clarke first?" Octavia asked unsure 

"Nah she loves you guys, she'll be pleased" 

Octavia and Lincoln shrugged as they nodded, they guessed if everyone else was going then it would be fine, plus Clarke was an awesome cook .. 

... 

Clarke was woken by the sound of a car door slamming outside, she knew it was Finn arriving home, it was close to two am she must have fell asleep on the couch, she knew he would be drunk, so she quickly made her way to her bed pretending to be a sleep.. after using the bathroom Finn entered the bedroom, struggling to get his pants off... Clarke remained silent as he stumbled around the room talking to himself, once he sunk into bed Clarke shifted slightly to allow him more room .. 

"Clarke?" 

Clarke didn't answer 

"Clarke you awake?.... Clarke?... babe?"'

"Go to sleep Finn" the blonde mumbled 

Finn slid over turning into his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist " hey" he he said against the skin of her shoulder 

Clarke sighed heavily " go to sleep Finn" 

"I don't want too" he laughed lightly placing a sloppy open mouth kiss on Clarke's shoulder .

The strong smell of alcohol and cigars engulfed the blondes nose, she really hated that he smoked " cmon Finn stop" 

Finn continued to kiss at her shoulder "cmon babe" he whispered sliding his hand up her night shirt placing it on her stomach " I'm horny" 

Clarke grabbed his hand to stop him moving further up her body " Not tonight Finn, you're drunk" 

"So what" he laughed trying his attention to her sleep shorts, " I'll be quick then"

Clarke felt his erect penis pushed against her back "I said no, I'm not in the mood" Clarke said firmly pushing him away letting him know the moment was over .

You're never in the fucking mood" Finn spat as he turned on to his back " I don't remember the last time you even let me fucked you" 

Clarke shook her head, she didn't remember either and that's probably down to the fact that when he wasn't working he was out drinking and when he wasn't out drinking they were home fighting,because of his drinking, and gambling and smoking, and lack of respect towards her.. the last thing Clarke wanted was to be intimate with him. And it was nothing to do with what she did all them months ago, if she was honest the couples sex life was pretty non-exsistant way before she went looking for what turned out to be Lexa and even when she did have sex with him it was always about him, Clarke doesn't remember a time Finn actually gave her an orgasm with out her having to help .. 

"Just go to sleep" 

Finn got up from the bed grabbing his pillows " I think I'll sleep in the spare room, at least I'll have more chance of getting myself off on my own " he sulked as he left the room leaning Clarke alone .. 

.... 

"Raven for fuck sake " Anya groaned as she watched Raven eat cereal out of the box half of if falling to the fall " can't you just put it in a bowl?" 

"Where's the fun in that?" Raven smirked winking over at Lexa who was finding drunk Raven hilarious.. Anya closed the bar around three and they headed home, Raven was drunk and doing everything possible to annoy her sober girlfriend .

"You're cleaning that up before you go to bed" 

"Who said I'm going to bed?" Raven laughed trying to throw small cereal hoops into Lexa's waiting mouth..

"Will you stop encouraging her?" 

"What?" Lexa laughed raising her arms in the arm as she caught the cereal in her mouth " its her not me" 

"Oh chillax bae" Raven teased flicking a hoop at the blonde 

"Please don't talk like a fifteen year old" Anya moaned knowing the task ahead of her to try and get Raven to bed " it doesn't suit you" 

"And being a grumpy witch doesn't suit you" the small Latino laughed " lex try again" 

Lexa opened her mouth awaiting for Raven to throw the hoops at her " missed " she laughed as the sugary treat flew past her .. 

" so that Finn guy really is a dick" 

"Thank you" Raven cheered " at least I'm not the only one who sees it, so can we skip dinner?" 

Anya rolled her eyes snatching the cereal box away from her girlfriend " that's enough " she said " you?" pointing to her cousin " I told you to stop encouraging her.. and you?" She looked to a now pouting Raven " stop! .. yes Finn,s a bit of an idiot but Clarke's our friend and they've invited us over, the least we can do is put up with him for a few hours... that goes for you too " she added towards Lexa who was about to protest.. "no arguing... now I'm going to bed, you can either come now or you'll be seeping with Lexa" 

"Sounds good to Me " Lexa joked with a wink earning herself a punch to the arm by her cousin .

"ow" she laughed rubbing her arm 

" Yeah sorry lex" Raven grinned " If I wasn't currently bedding this one" she thumbed over to Anya " I would defiantly be getting all up in your space" 

Lexa let out a roar of a laugh whist Anya rolled her eyes grabbing Raven off her seat and dragging her to the stairs " say good night Raven" 

 

"Good night Raven" the Latino joked finding herself hilarious .. 

Lexa was still laughing once she was left alone, she really had missed these people and kicked herself for not making more of an effort to be in their lives.. Raven was a great addition to her family .. as she sat silently drinking a glass of water her eyes wondered out the window to the house across the street, she wondered if the resident really was the girl from the bar, would she remember her? Would she want too? And if it was her how would she handle seeing Lexa again... part of the brunette was nervous about the up and coming dinner, but the other part of her was a little excited at the prospect of seeing the blonde again .. 

...... 

Clarke's morning as quiet, it was almost nine before she heard Finn moving around upstairs, it was another hour before he came down, fully clothed with his bag on his shoulder " Im going out" 

Clarke nodded keeping her attention on her new paper .. 

" oh yeah ... um I might have invited some people over tonight" Finn informed his wife just before he was about to leave.

Clarke rolled her eyes " fine I was thinking about going to see my mom anyways" 

Finn ran his fingers through his hair " oh you. Can't... i invited people for dinner with us" 

Clarke looked up at her husband " like who?"

" like the guys that were at the bar," Finn explained "Anya, Raven, linc, O, I think Bellamys gonna come" 

"You did what?" Clarke fumed.

Finn shook his head "what did I do wrong now? I thought it would be nice for you?" 

"For me?" Clarke stood to her feet " you thought it would be nice to invited a whole heap of people over to dinner on my only weekend off in months, .. the only time I have to myself and now you expect me to cater for a house full of people, tell me Finn who's cooking this meal?"

"For fuck sake Clarke" Finn shouted " it's just a fucking god damn dinner, with your friends might I add... I thought it was a nice thing to do" 

"Yeah and it would have been had I had some notice, like oh I don't know next weekend" Clarke shouted back " didn't you think it would have been a good idea to asked me first? Maybe I don't feel like hosting a dinner party? Maybe I wanted to see my mom this weekend, maybe I just want to relax and enjoy my days off" 

" fine" Finn snapped " you know what? Forget it .. I'll go over to Anya's and cancel, I'll tell them how my wife isn't in the mood for nothing these days, I'll tell them how I can't do anything right by her because she's a spoilt brat" 

Clarke grabbed her bag and car keys " you know what? Don't bother " she said heading past him to exit the house .

" where you going?"

"To the grocery store" Clarke snapped " what do you people to eat?"

.. 

"Uh oh" Anya sang out " looks like finnyboys acting up again" 

Raven who was nursing a hang over headed over to the window Anya was look out at .. " when isn't he? The guys a worm" 

"Who's a worm"? Lexa asked coming out of the kitchen with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth .. 

"Finn" Raven answered " him and Clarke are going at it outside" 

Lexa eyes widened as she rushed over to the window.. her breath caught in her throat at the site of a very familiar blonde .. it was her.. 

... 

" I'm sorry ok, Raven was busting my ass about being a better husband and it just kinda come out " Finn explains as he stands at Clarke's car .. 

" Finn it isn't even about the dinner, it's about you taking me for granted as usual, you just assume I'll slave away all day cooking, you're going out so you obviously have no intention of helping me" 

"Clarke" Finn sighed " I have to go look at a job, I won't be long and I will help," 

Suddenly Clarke realised where they were " you know what don't worry about it ok, I need to go to the store " she says opening her car door " how many are actually coming?" 

Finn felt a little relieved the argument was over " uh Anya, Raven, their cousin who's staying with them, Linda I think her name is... Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy and his wife and O said Bell was coming into town so probably him too" 

Clarke nodded getting into her car " I'll see you later" 

" I'll be back as soon as I'm done with this job" Finn assured her . 

Clarke didn't respond she just shut her door and pulled out of the drive .. 

 

"You think maybe we should call and cancel tonight or make sure it's still ok?" Anya asked 

"Yeah cancel, defiantly cancel" Raven nodded 

" I'll text and check Clarke still wants us, unless she cancel's we're going Ray... " Anya said firmly " you to lex" 

Lexa's eyes were glued to the now empty drive way, her heart raced and she felt her palms sweat, she couldn't believe the women she spent the night with was really her cousins neighbour , what were the chances, it just wasn't believable.. there was no way she could show up at the blonde's house .. 

"Lex" Anya said raising her voice.

"Wha.. what?.. no " the brunette shook her head " ravens right they're obviously fighting we shouldn't go" 

" I'm texting Clarke" Anya muttered typing away at her phone .. 

ANYA- Hey Good looking .. just wanted to confirm tonight? I know it's short notice so if you want to do dinner some other time we're cool with that? Xx 

 

" if she wants to cancel she can" 

... 

Clarke strolled around the aisles of the supermarket when Anya's message reached her .. does she want to cancel on her friends?.. No... does she want to have to play House with Finn like everything is good with them? Yes.... Clarke hasn't spent any time with her friends lately and knew it would be a good night like it always is so typed back ... 

 

CLARKE - cancel? No of coarse not, I'm looking forward to seeing you guys.. also does your cousin have any allergies or no no's when it comes to food?" X

 

"She isn't cancelling" Anya called out " she's looking forward to it she says.. also lex she wants to know if your a fussy eater?"

Raven laughed loudly " have you seen some of the women she's been with? I'd say the answer to that is no" 

Lexa laughed shaking her head " you're a dick, I'll have you know I only eat out with good looking women" 

" oh yeah cause Costia was a stunner" Raven teased 

"Hey" Lexa sulked " what can I say, she laughed me into bed" 

"Ok.. ok let's get back to the actually question.." Anya moaned 

" No I'm not fussy" Lexa answered feeling that dread rise in her gut everytime she thinks about the dinner.. 

"Just nothing that resembles a dick huh Woods" Raven winked ducking as a pillow came flying at her head .. 

"Annie remind me why you date her" Lexa asked with a smirk 

"Because in dynamite in the sack " Raven laugh 

" yeah when your not breaking your coochie" Anya teases making Lexa laugh mockingly at Raven .. 

" har.. har.." Raven rolled her eyes " so dinners on then?"

"Yup" 

Great" Raven says through a forced smile 

...... 

ANYA- Ok great! And no she will eat anything and any one with a vagina lol .. Is 7pm ok? X 

 

CLARKE - Way to much info lol .. 7 is perfect, see you then, xx 

.... 

Finn made it home about four pm to find Clarke hard at work in the kitchen .. "hey" 

Clarke stopped what she was doing actually surprised he came back so early ... when she looked over at him, he was stood nervously by the kitchen door holding a bunch of flowers .. 

" I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have invited people over without checking with out first and I'm sorry for last night, I shouldn't have pushed you" 

Clarke really didn't want to fight so she took the flowers with a smile, " thank you" 

Finn nodded "So I'm here, what can I do"? 

Clarke was pretty much ahead in the kitchen and didn't really need help " uh I think we just need some wine and beer from the garage" 

"I'm on it" Finn smiled heading back out the door .. 

"Hey" he waved as Lexa came running up the street, almost not hearing him because of her headphones .. 

"Oh hey" she smiled stopping to be polite 

"You still good for tonight?" Finn asked as his eyes ran up and down Lexa's body... she was dressed in tight gym pants and a sports bra, her defined abs on show.. 

" yeah" Lexa answered waiting for his eyes to finally reach hers " you?" 

Finn looked up finally shrinking at the unamused look on Lexa's face, yeah maybe she didn't have much on and people probably did look, but this guy was married and should be more respectful whist stood o the drive way of his martial home with his wife more then likely inside .. " uh yeah.. just getting some alcohol from the garage" 

" see you later then" Lexa nodded hurrying away thinking to herself how Raven was right and that Finn was a slim ball .. 

... 

"Good run?" Anya asked as Lexa enter the house .

"Yeah.. I just bumped into that Finn guy, Raven's right he is slimy" 

"What he do?" 

"Just the way he looked at me" Lexa explained before draining a whole bottle of water " like he took a good old look" 

Anya laughed " he's a guy lex... and to be fair you are wearing next to nothing" 

" so what, doesn't mean he should check out other women on his own driveway" Lexa argued 

" yeah especially women he would have no chance in hell with" Anya joked " ok so he's a bit of a douche bag, and Clarke is way to good for him but it is what it is... just stick with Ray tonight, he avoids her like the plaque" 

"Noted" Lexa sighs " I'm gonna shower" 

..... 

 

6.45pm.... 

Clarke is dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white blouse , she didn't over do it, she was at home after all and it's always comfortable with Anya and Raven, no airs or graces ... her hair was is a halo twist with loose curls hanging around her face... Dinner was done, the wine and beers were chilled, Lincoln, Octavia and Bellamy had already arrived as did Murphy who chose not to bothering bringing his wife .. they were sat with Finn in the living room.. Finn and Bellamy were playfully arguing over who's soccer team was better.. seven o'clock arrived and their was a gentle knock on the door .. 

"I'll get it " Lincoln called out "oh it's it's just local lesbians " he joked as Anya, Raven and Lexa entered 

"Oh comedian " Anya said sarcastically giving her cousin a shove... 

Lexa hung back .. the whole day she felt sick.. she knew she shouldn't be here and yet there she was stood in the entrance hall of the home of the girl she slept with all those months ago ... as hard as she tried to get out of it Anya refused to hear it .. 

"Where's Clarke?" Raven asked as she greeted Bellamy with a hug 

" I'm here" she smiled behind the Latino holding a bowl of freshly washed salad . 

" oh hey... Clarke this is Lexa, Anya and Lincolns cousin " 

Clarke held her smile as she turned to greet her new guest.. as her eyes locked on to deep green orbs her blood ran cold... those green eyes are the same ones who plague her quiet moments, the same eyes she was mesmerised with in that hotel in down town New York.. the same eyes that saw deep into her soul .. the eyes who watched her intensely as she came down from orgasm after orgasm many months ago... 

Suddenly she felt the bowl she was holding slip from her hands, making everyone jump as it went crashing to the floor.....


	5. Chapter 5

JUST A SHORT CHAPTER XX 

 

"Clarke" Raven gasped as her and Anya bent down to the smashed bowl on the floor " you ok?" 

Clarke stood still, ten thousand thoughts running through her head.. 

"Babe?" Finn called out getting no response .. " babe?" He tried again this time touching the blondes arm.. 

"Mmmm? What?" She swallowed her eyes still on Lexa's.. 

"You dropped the salad" 

Clarke shook her head looking down at the mess " oh shit" she panicked " shit I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" Raven smiled handing part of the bowl to Finn which Clarke snatched " it just slipped i .. uh... I need to make some more" 

" I'll help" Octavia offered 

"No" Clarke snapped " I mean no I'm fine really it's ok .. I need to get this cleaned up" 

 

Lexa watched on riddled in guilt at the panic before her, she knew it was a stupid idea to show up like she did.. part of her wanted to help Clarke, to let her know it's ok.. she wanted to comfort the blonde.. 

"I'll just" Clarke nodded towards the kitchen with a handful off broken bowl.. 

"She ok?" Bellamy asked Finn slightly concerned 

"Yeah she's fine" Finn answered " you know Clarke always rushing, she'll be fine" 

Octavia heading into the kitchen to check on her friend who was almost hyperventilating over the kitchen sink ... 

"Clarke?"

The blonde jumped out of her skin "hey" 

"You ok?.. you look like you've seen a ghost" 

Clarke painted on a smile brushing down her jeans " yeah I'm fine, I'm just clumsy, really I'm fine " 

"Ok how many more times are you gonna say you're fine?" Octavia said placing her hand on her friends shoulder. "What is it" 

Clarke sighed heavily " you wouldn't believe me if I told you" 

"Try me" 

Clarke shook her head " not now ok? .. just uh, can you just take some wine out for me, I didn't have a chance to offer Raven and that a drink" 

Octavia could see Clarke was struggling with something but gathered now wasn't the right time " ok... but I'm here for when you want to talk ok?" 

" I know" Clarke's smiled placing her hand over the dark haired girls " I know" 

Once everyone had a drink and all began to mingle Lexa took the opportunity to address Clarke " any one else's need a refill?" 

"Just call Clarke she'll get you one" Finn called out .

Lexa was really beginning to dislike this guy " it's fine I can manage" 

She slowly made her way into the kitchen where Clarke was in complete panic mode, Lexa guessed she was busing herself so she would have to face her ... 

"Hello Clarke" 

Clarke's body stiffened so hard she's surprised she don't break her back... 

"It's ok" Lexa whispered as she appeared at the blondes side " I'm not going to say anything, you don't need to panic" 

"That's ok for you to say" Clarke spat Turning to the door to make sure no one was coming it " what are you doing here? .. how is this even possible,?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are" Lexa replied " I didn't think I would ever see you again" 

"That was the plan, that was how it was meant to be... and now you're here, in my home having dinner with my husband" Clarke rambled 

"You need to calm down" 

"Clam down?" Clarke fumed " calm down? I'm suffocating here" 

" I can leave" Lexa offered 

" hey any more wine?" Anya asked from the door .. 

" uh yeah sure" Clarke smiled pulling a chilled bottle from the refrigerator .. 

" everything ok?" 

" yup I just offered to help out a little, it's not fair the host has to slave away alone" Lexa smiled 

Anya cocked her eyebrow " always the gent lex" she laughed " watch this one Clarke, she's a smooth operator" 

Clarke forced herself to laugh " we'll be out in a minute" 

Anya left and Lexa turned back to Clarke " I'll leave" 

Clarke closed her eyes gripping for dear life on the kitchen unit " you can't leave, they'll wonder why" 

"So I'll make an excuse, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" Lexa said 

"It's a little late," Clarke snapped " we just need to get through this dinner, the sooner it's over the better" she added pushing the new salad bowl into the brunettes hands " can you just take this out to the table," 

Lexa nodded and left Clarke alone. 

Of all the people in the world, why her? She asked herself, how was she gonna be able to get through dinner? How was she gonna hold it together when the women she picked up in a bar was now living across the street, who knew her husband?, her friends? 

 

Dinner began and everyone's praised Clarke's cooking except Finn of coarse 

"Is this chicken dry?" 

Mumbles of no's Rounded the table along with some eye rolls, Clarke sat silently taking a long draw of her wine, her eyes kept finding Lexa's, her heart hadn't stopped drumming against her chest and she hardly touched her food... 

" maybe it's just me then" Finn sulked 

" must be" Lexa bit causing Anya to raise her eyebrows " the food is very good, Clarke is an amazing cook" 

Yes's and nods of agreement flowed across the table, Clarke smiled at her praise, avoiding Lexa's eye that were on her.. 

"Well I don't know about you guys but I feel a cigar coming on" Finn smiled abandoning his plate as he stood up .. 

"I'm in" Murphy nodded as did bellemy. 

"Can you smoke outside please?" Clarke asked 

"Not really, cmon Clarke it's a one off, can you just take a night off from complaining" Finn moaned 

Lexa could see the frustration in the blondes face and didn't appreciate the way this idiot spoke to her, just as Clarke was about to protest when Lexa piped up.

"Actually would you mind? I have asthma, smoke really irritates it" 

"Oh" Finn nodded " uh yeah I guess we can go outside, cmon fellas" 

Clarke stood up taking some plates from the table heading to the kitchen, as Anya leaned into her cousin " you don't have asthma"

 

Lexa sipped her wine with just a shrug, after what she was putting the blonde through it was the least she could do. 

"Ok what is with you?" Octavia asked as she helped Clarke load the dishwasher " you've been all over the place to night and quiet as hell" 

"It's nothing" 

"Clarke?" Octavia rolled her eyes 

"I didn't want this damn dinner ok" Clarke shouted stopping when she realised how loud she was .. I just... "she shook her head trying hard to hold back the tears " I'm tired" 

Octavia has been Clarke's friend for years, she knew her better then any one, she knew something was bugging the blonde " that's not it..." 

" Clarke? Finn shouted through the house " bring the scotch in will ya?" 

Clarke grabbed the bottle of scotch and attempted to leave the kitchen but Octavia stopped her " he can get is on damn scotch... I wanna know what's with you?" 

Clarke shook her head " I can't do this with you right now ok? Please O I'm begging you to let it go" 

Octavia allowed Clarke to leave the room, she was sick of seeing her friend unhappy, she wished she would see she's worth so much more then what she's settling for.. 

 

After dessert the group were playing a round of poker, unbeknown to Clarke, Octavia hadn't taken her eyes off her since the kitchen incident.. she was worried. Lexa also couldn't take her eyes off the blonde, she wanted to talk to her, to take away some of the struggle that was so visible written all over her face .. The longer the night went on the worse Clarke was getting .. 

"Lexa, you up?" Murphy nodded 

"Actually I think I'm gonna head back cross the street" 

"What?" Finn moaned " the nights just getting started" 

"And now it's over" Raven butted in " Lexa's right its time to head out... Clarke thanks for tonight babe, dinner was great as always" 

"Your all welcome" Clarke smiled " it was nice to meet you Lexa" she added through a forced smile. 

"You too Clarke and thank you for your hospitality" 

"What about me? Finn asked " it was my idea" 

" you didn't lift a finger Finnyboy so get over it" Anya smirked slapping him in the back collecting up her winnings " Clarke come to the bar tomorrow night, let's show Lexa how we suburban's do it" she laughed 

"Oh I don't know" Clarke protested. 

" I think a night out sounds good" Octavia agreed " girls only" 

Clarke knew that was Octavia's way of saying she wants to get the blonde alone.. "yeah ok" 

" so what am I meant to do whilst this girls night takes place?" Finn moaned 

"Drowned yourself" Raven muttered earning herself a nudge from Anya ... 

Clarke saw her guests out which only left Murphy, she knew he wasn't leaving any time soon " I'm gonna head on up to bed" 

Finn didn't bother to knowledge his wife he was to busy wit his cards .. 

"Finn" 

"What" he sulked 

"I'm going bed, please don't smoke inside and make sure you lock up when John leaves" 

Finn waved her off causing Clarke to roll her eyes, she knew she would wake up to a huge mess and the smell of stale cigars . Not that she was going to get any sleep anyways... the fact Lexa had re-entered her life was bound to keep her awake... 

 

.... 

" Seriously don't know what the fuck that guys problem is" Raven moaned as they got home " I mean he's all Clarke do this , Clarke do that" 

"I know," Lincoln nodded " and did you see how she tried to busy herself the whole night, I felt bad being there" 

"Yeah I have a feeling he just sprung it on her" Anya added 

" I should have texted her last night to tell her he invited us all" octavia sighed " there's something up with her, but she won't talk to me" 

" it's probably him" Raven offered " I mean he is a total creep, see how he spoke to her over the cigar thing?" 

" yeah nice on for stepping up for Clarke by the way lex" Lincoln smiled .

"Yeah what was that about?" Anya asked

Lexa just shrugged " she didn't want him smoking in the house, and I didn't particularly want to breath it in" 

" he has a way of making you feel uncomfortable I know that much" Bellamy said " ok I'm gonna head home, O you need a lift?" 

Octavia and Lincoln accepted the offer and headed out, Raven headed upstairs to take a shower leaving Anya and Lexa alone.. 

" you're quiet tonight" Anya said. 

"Am I ?" Lexa frowned 

"Mmmmmm.. you're ok right? I mean it is just the apartment business that you're here right? I mean nothing you don't have nothing else on your mind?" 

Lexa placed her arm around her cousin " in fine, things are good and I'm glad I'm here" she smiled placing a kiss to Anya's cheek " I missed you" 

" I missed you too" Anya smiled " no get off me you weirdo" she laughed pushing Lexa away " I'm going to bed" 

"Night"   
.... 

 

Clarke woke feeling like she had a hang over, she didn't sleep to well and swore she saw nearly every hour , Finn hadn't come to bed which means he probably passed out on the couch... as Clarke made her way downstairs to confirm what she already knew.. Finn was snoring, fully clothed passed out in the front room, an ashtray full of cigar butts sat on the table and the stale smell lingering in the air...

Clarke shook her head, did she really ask for to much? Was it so hard to just respect her own rule... she didn't moan he never put his dirty laundry in the wash basket, she never complained that he left food out of the fridge, or leave her car with out gas.. all she asked was that he didn't smoke in the house and he couldn't even do that... 

Clarke kicked at his hand that was hanging over the couch " Finn" 

"Mmmmm" he groaned 

"Wake up" 

"No" he moaned 

"Finn" Clarke shouted making him lift his head up off the couch 

"What"? 

" i asked you not to smoke in the house" 

Finn groaned pulling himself up off the coach and headed into the kitchen, opening the fridge and drinking juice from the carton.. 

" all I ask is that you don't smoke in the house" 

Finn slammed the juice carton down on the kitchen unit " and all I ask is that you stop fucking crying about the damn smoke.. unlike you princess I wanted to have a good time last night and entertain our friends, but oh no you just couldn't do it... you had to fucking moan " 

Clarke frowned shaking her head " are you serious? I slaved away cooking all day "

"So fucking what" Finn shrugged " you made me look a dick over going outside, you made our guests go outside, then to add to it you moaned that much the fucking cousin of Anya had to butted in .. again making me look even more of dick, I swear you just go out if you're way to piss me off" 

" no I didn't.. I just asked." 

Finn closed the gap between him and his wife, he was so close Clarke could smell the alcohol on his breath " one day Clarke you'll moan to much , and one day I'll loose my temper" 

Clarke felt a little shaken at Finns behaviour " what's that suppose to mean?" 

" it means I'm a fucking man .. I'm the man of this house and you need to learn that.. it also means you need to think before you speak to me the way you do, especially in company" 

Clarke swallowed hard as Finn brushed past her knocking into her shoulder, he's always been snappy at her,talked down to her but never has he threatened her in such a way before.. it scared her, for the first time in their married she was fearful for him.. 

 

.... 

Clarke bowed out of the "girls night" stating she was feeling unwell, Lexa knew different.. it was pretty obvious the blonde wanted to avoid her at all cost and she couldn't blame her... it had been two days since the eventful dinner and Lexa was itching to talk to the. Blonde... watching out of the window she saw Finn leave but Clarke's car was still on the drive, Anya and Raven had left for work so it was the perfect time to deal with the weight that laid heavily on both their chests .. 

 

Finn had apologised profusely about his behaviour, blaming the hang over he had, and promised her he didn't mean what he said .. Clarke nodded and allowed the issue to pass, not that she was over it, he scared her and she couldn't shake it off.. this week she was on the late shift and she was thankful for that, it took her a whole day to clean up after Finn and Murphy, Finn not bothering to help .. as she sat paying some bills she heard a light tap on the front door .. 

Postman she thought as she opened the door with a smile, that smile soon fell off her face when she was greeted with a nervous looking Lexa .. 

 

"What are you.... 

" I know I'm the last person you want to see" Lexa interrupted " but I think we need to talk" 

Clarke's eyes scanned the street " Lexa you can't be here" 

"I saw Finn leave, Anya and Raven are at work, cmon Clarke, I'm staying across the street, do you really wanna spend the next few weeks avoiding me?" 

"Yes" Clarke snapped " that's exactly what I want to do" 

"Well that's gonna be pretty difficult considering you're friends with my family" Lexa argued. 

Clarke knew she was right, so with a heavy sigh she opened the door to allow Lexa in.. 

Lexa looked around, Clarke had a lovely home, Lexa could tell she took a lot of pride in it... " nice place" 

Clarke stood still with her arms folded across her chest . 

" I won't say anything Clarke" Lexa started " not to Finn of Anya or anyone" 

Clarke nodded 

" I was as shocked as you were you know?, I never expected our paths to ever cross again.. let alone be sat at a dinner table together" 

"And yet here we are" Clarke whispered 

"Why do I have the feeling your angry at me?" Lexa asked confused at Clarke's coldness.. she got it, she knew it was a shock to the system and she knew Clarke was panicking but she didn't deserve the hostility... 

" I cheated on my husband Lexa, I went to a gay bar looking for sex.. sex I happened to have had with you .. I left that hotel wanting to forget what I did and months later my dirty little secrets shows up across the street how else do you expect me to feel" 

" Exactly Clarke, you cheated, you took me back to your hotel, you initiated the sex, not me... you.. so don't act like I'm the one who's brought all this to your door." Lexa fumed " I knew nothing about you, how was I suppose to know you were my cousins neighbour?" 

Clarke shook her head looking to the floor, she knew Lexa wasn't to blame and she knew she shouldn't be angry at her but she couldn't help it .

" look I didn't come here to fight with you ok?" Lexa said softly " I came over because I'm gonna be staying across the street for a while and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, I don't want you to cancel on your friends because of me... I want you to know that what happened at that hotel stays there, no one other then you and I know and it can stay that way" 

Clarke let out a sigh of relief " I'm sorry Lexa" she sulked taking a seat at her table " I just can't process this" 

Lexa slowly made her way to the table taking the seat next to the shaking blonde " you don't have to process anything Clarke, we can forget it happened if that's what you want?...

"He can't find out" Clarke chocked pushing back her tears 

Lexa nodded " I know.. and he won't" 

After a few moments of silence Lexa spoke " is he what you were trying to forget?" 

Clarke glanced up at Lexa and back to the floor " that's none of your business 

Lexa nodded standing up " Well I came here to say what I needed to, I'll leave you to carry on with the rest of your day" 

Before Clarke could speak Lexa was gone.. the blonde felt a little lighter and believed Lexa when she said she wouldn't tell anyone .. it didn't stop the deep feeling of nausea in Her stomach though ... could she keep it in? Could she pretend that nothing happened.. as much as she wanted to she wasn't sure she could . 

 

.....


	6. Chapter 6

It's was a Wednesday afternoon Finn was in a foul mood, his boss had sent him home for smelling of alcohol, he and John Murphy had been at Anya's bar the night before.. 

"Do you even fucking care?" Finn spat at his wife as he slammed cupboards and doors .. " he made me look a fucking idiot in front of the guys, docked my pay and all you can do is shrug" 

Clarke rolled her eyes with a sigh " what do you want me to say Finn?.." 

" oh I don't know that you agree with me? That he shouldn't have sent me packing like some kid being sent to his room" 

Clarke shook her head placing her coffee cup in the sink " you drank last night" she said " if I was your boss and you came to work stinking of booze I'd send you home too" 

Finn slammed his fist down on to the kitchen unit making the blonde jump " why can't you just for once back me up, I'm so sick of you thinking you're better then me" 

Clarke knew this wasn't a fight she wanted to get into " I'm going to work" she said moving out of the kitchen.. as she approached the door a cup came crashing into the wall at the side of her, missing her my a few inches " what is wrong with you" she screamed as she turned to look at her husband .

" I'm sick of people walking all over me" he shouted walking towards the now fearful blonde " you, that idiot I work for, and everyone else who thinks they can treat me like shit.... I'm losing my temper and when I do... people will know about" 

Clarke couldn't register anything he was saying, her heart was beating so hard against her chest she thought it would burst .. once Finn was out the way she grabbed at the wall trying to catch her breath... what had gotten into him? Why was he so hell bent on scaring his wife?... Clarke heard her car start up outside.. her car that she needed to get to work .. 

..... 

Lexa was about to get into her car when she heard the slamming of the door across the street.... she witness Finn kick one of the plant pots at the end of his drive so hard it smashed across the path way... 

 

Seriously what is with that guy? She thought watching him punch the fence before getting into Clarke's car and speeding off down the street.. Lexa assumed the couple had been fighting.. 

The brunette headed across the street and began to pick up the pieces of the pot off the pathway .. 

"Finn" Clarke called out stopping in her tracks when Lexa came in to view . 

"He's gone" 

Clarke sighed heavily placing her hand over her forehead " yeah in my car that I need to get to work in" 

" I can give you ride" Lexa offered standing up with a hand full of smashed plant out . 

"What?" Clarke realised what Lexa was doing.. "my plant pot" 

Clarke loved gardening, the yard was a big reason she choose to buy the house, she loved how the flowers she had planted grew in all different colours through out the year, her huge plant pots at the end of her drive were the focus of her garden.... they held small cute palm trees in them and the neighbours always complimented them... 

" he kicked it over" Lexa explains " I thought I should move the aftermath off the walk way" 

Clarke nodded bending down to pick the remaining pieces up " I loved these pots" 

Lexa just nodded helping with the mess, picking up the palm tree.. maybe you could just plant it in with the other one" she suggested 

Clarke shook her head " what's the point" she sighed taking the small tree from Lexa and placing it by her trash can " look... thanks for ... that" she pointed to the now cleaned up pot .. 

" you're welcome" Lexa smiled " I meant what I said you know"? 

Clarke looked up with a frown " what?"

" about giving you a ride to work... I don't mind" 

Clarke's instant thought was to say no and call a cab, but she looked into Lexa's eye and saw how genuine she was.. " I'd appreciate it" 

Lexa smiled with a nod " cool... when do you need to leave?" 

"Now" Clarke answers looking at her watch .. " or maybe ten minutes ago" 

" cmon then" Lexa laughed a little nodding towards her car ..

Lexa's car was a very sleek,Matt black ranger rover velar... with plush grey leather seats, it smelt of vanilla and Clarke knew it wasn't an air freshener but the driver, she remembered that smell from their night together .. " this is a very nice car... you must be doing well for yourself "

" I'm a lawyer, I don't know if I told you that before or not" Lexa said as she pulled out of Anya'a drive " I'm not really one to splash cash but I like to drive in comfort" 

Clarke nodded she too had a nice car and lived financially comfortable, she couldn't say she didn't like to splash cash and not that she would admit it but she does have a shoe buying addition .. 

The conversation was limited an Lexa had opted to fill the Silence by turning the radio up... Clarke quietly sang along to the song much to the enjoyment of Lexa .. 

"You have a lovely voice" 

Clarke's cheeks turned red she hasn't realised she could be heard...   
Pulling up at the entrance to the hospital Lexa cut the engine " that will be a hundred bucks" she joked with a little giggle .. 

Clarke smiled " you didn't ask" 

"Ask what?" Lexa frowns 

"Why? " Clarke swallowed " why Finn took my car, or why he smashed my plant pot across the street" 

"Or why he punched the fence" Lexa added causing Clarke to look surprised 

" it's not my place to ask Clarke, I don't want to keep reminding you of that night but I said then and I'll say it now.. we don't have to talk about anything you don't want too" 

Clarke nodded " thanks for the ride" 

" no worries" Lexa smiled softly " will you be ok getting home?" 

Clarke smiled " I'll be fine... bye Lexa" 

Lexa waved as she watched Clarke head into the hospital .. she didn't know Clarke at all really but she could see right into her soul .. the blonde was dying inside and Lexa could see it ... 

..... 

" so now I have you alone I wanna know what's up with you" Octavia said standing in Clarke's office " and do not tell me you're fine because that shit sit washing with me... I'm worried about you" 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Clarke sighed " O " 

"Don't O me Clarke" Octavia fumed " I'm sick of seeing you so down trodden, you're cancelling on your friends, you hardly answer anyone's calls and you mom rang me last night because she's worried about you" 

" so I miss a few calls from my mom, doesn't mean there's something wrong" Clarke said defensively .

" you lost it at your place the other night" Octavia began " you avoid everyone at all costs, you dropped shit, you didn't touch your food but drank three glasses of wine.. i know you Clarke " 

Clarke looked down at her desk, she knew Octavia wasn't going to give up " I'm just tired" 

"Bullshit" Octavia snapped placing her hand on blonde's " talk to me" 

Clarke took a deep breath " I cheated on Finn" she whispered   
Octavia gasped at hearing her friends words " wow.. I did not expect that" 

"Well know you know" Clarke sighed wiping her cheeks in case her tears fell and she didn't realise... 

"When?" 

"When I went into the city for that children's hospital thing" Clarke explained biting her bottom lip.. 

"But that was months ago" Octavia stated " that doesn't explain why you've been acting the way you have this last week "

" well you said that night it looked like I had seen a ghost, well I did" Clarke said " that night in New York City came back to haunt me" 

Octavia pulled a chair over so she could sit next to the sadden blonde " tell me about it"?

Clarke knew she could trust Octavia, there were close friends and she had always been a strong shoulder to cry on, so maybe sharing it with her might take some of the burden away.. 

" after the hospital thing I went to a bar.. I don't even know why... no I do know why I just.. I just didn't want to admit it.." 

Octavia didn't speak she gave Clarke the space to find her words .

" it was a girls bar" Clarke continued looking at her friend for a reaction.. Octavia just nodded, she was fully aware that Clarke was bi-sexual.. 

" I brought a drink and just sat there, a few women approached me but I shook them off.. i felt stupid.. here I was in a gay bar looking for something, anything.. and when the opportunity arrived I shit myself" 

Octavia laughed a little stroking the blonde's arm urging her to continue .

" I though about leaving but then I saw this women looking at me... she was beautiful " Clarke smiled " she had these amazing coloured eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off her... she ended up buying me a drink, we just takes, the next thing I know we're back at my hotel drinking in the bar... we just drank, played this game where you make up the lives of the people at the bar, it was actually funny... then I asked her what she thought my story was and it was like she was reading my mind.. she basically knew I wasn't happy and that I was hiding something not just from her, but from myself .. she didn't push, didn't ask any personal questions and the suited me" 

" then what?" Octavia asked 

" we went upstairs to my room, she knew I was nervous and said we didn't have to do anything I didn't want to do... so we drank some more, we ate, we laughed .. she was so good about just hanging out but as the night went on the harder was to not want to touch her... I wanted her to touch me" Clarke stopped letting out a sob " I don't what came over me O, I couldn't get enough of her, I've never been made to feel so good about myself like I did that night, she kept telling me how beautiful I was " 

"You are beautiful" Octavia said in agreement" so what happens after .. you know" 

Clarke blushed a little " we had sex.. a lot of sex, O it was so good I think half the hotel knew about it" 

Octavia laughed a little " that good huh" ?

Clarke nodded with a sniff " in those few hours I felt so good about myself, I felt alive ... and then I woke up and she was sleeping beside me I panicked, I grabbed my things and left " 

" oh" O said 

"Yup" Clarke nodded popping the P... " I ran out of that hotel leaving what I did behind me... she didn't know me, or that I was married, she lived in the city, I lived four hours away so it was easy to just forget" 

"But you just said that night has come back to haunt you" Octavia stated causing Clarke to nod and rub her forehead .. 

" it has.. because the girl I picked up in a gay bar and had crazy sex with in a hotel had moved in with her sister across the street "

Octavia took a second to take in what the blonde had said " what no" she gasped prolonging the no.... "Lexa?" 

Clarke nodded " so now you know why I brought the salad bowl and acted the way I did" 

"Shit Clarke" 

" she's not gonna say anything, not even to Anya so I'm begging you O you can't say anything to any one ... no one" Clarke panicked 

" hey... hey calm down" Octavia said softly rubbing her hand up and down Clarke's back " I won't say anything I promise.... so I take you you've talked? You and Lexa?" 

" she came over when Finn wasn't there, she said she won't say anything and we can pretend it didn't happen" the blonde explained . " then today Finn and I got into a fight and he took off in my car, Lexa happen to see the aftermath and offered to drive me in" 

" what were you fighting about?" 

Clarke sighed " he... he got sent home from work to smelling of alcohol, naturally that was my fault" 

Octavia rolled her eyes " why are you still with him" 

"You know why" Clarke snapped defensively 

" yeah and I'm still trying to work out why you don't see that this isn't what Jake wanted for you" Octavia said firmly 

"Octavia please don't " 

Octavia knew Clarke's dad was a sore subject so dropped it " Ok .. ok so?.. what are you gonna do about Lexa? I mean she's Anya and Lincs family, there're your friends, we hang out" 

Clarke nodded " I know.. I guess I just have to trust she won't say anything and try to get over it" 

Clarke's pager beeped which she secretly thanked god for... she wanted this conversation to be over. 

" well I promise I won't say anything, not even to Lexa ok" ? O assured her friend with a hug " cmon lets go see if it's a bad pan or a real medical situation.... 

..... 

 

"A little early isn't it"? Anya asked a sulky looking Finn " even for you " 

" I'm a paying customer" he snapped drawing on his beer bottle . 

Anya wasn't a fan of Finns at all, but didn't hold it against him and like he said he was a paying customer " so no work?" 

"Nope" Finn answered " refill" he said holding his bottle up.. 

Anya placed a fresh beer in front of the floppy haired guy " how's Clarke?, I haven't seen much of her lately" 

"Well aren't you the lucky one" Finn mumbled 

"Ok" Anya held he hands up in surrender " I guess you're not in the mood for chit chat" 

Finn grunted taking his bottle in between his lips .. " you and Raven?"

"What about us?" 

" you get on right? I mean she doesn't nag you" Finn asked 

Anya guess Finn and Clarke had argued hence why he was there at her bar .. she also knew that Finn was an asshole and not very nice to Clarke. She herself had witnessed many of their arguments .

" I don't give her reason too" was answer 

Finn glared at the dirty blonde " yeah well maybe you got lucky, you wanna try living in my house... or should I say her house then you'll know what it's like to live with fucking nagging " he stated before taking a cigar out of his pocket.. 

"Outside with that" Anya said not entertaining his rant about Clarke 

" wow it's really like being at home.. why do women think it's ok to constantly moan and bitch " he said in a angry tone.. 

Anya noticed the change in Finn and didn't like it " my bar my rules" 

Finn threw some cash on the bar and got off his stool letting it fall to the floor as he left ... 

Anya shook her head and walked around to pick up the stool.. if she didn't worry about Clarke before she certainly did now .

..... 

 

Lexa stood on the street looking pretty pleased with herself, she was never really a fan of gardening but knowing that she saved Clarke's palm tree gave her a little flutter of pride .. after she dropped Clarke off at work she made her way over to the local garden centre in search for the same plant pot Finn had smashed ... after two stores later she finally found what she was looking, the plant pot and fresh soil purchased Lexa headed back home to fix what Finn had ruined ... 

 

She gently placed the new planted pot into it's place at the end of Clarke's drive and made her way back to Anya's for a well deserved shower hoping Clarke would be ok with what she did... the last thing she wanted was to upset the blonde further ..

.... 

 

Clarke had got a ride home from on of her colleagues, as the head into her street she sees her car on her drive " great" she muttered to herself .

" you ok?" Her co-worker Nate asked as the car came to a stop. 

"Yeah" Clarke said forcing a smile " thanks for the lift... I'll see you tomorrow" 

Nate waved as he pulled off leaving Clarke stood on her street. After taking a few breaths she made her way to her house stopped at the end of her drive... Taking in the new freshly planted palm tree and pot, before she realised it she was smiling.. looking over at the house across the street, she knew it wouldn't have been Finn who replaced the pot.... she knew 

" Lexa" she whispered to herself .. 

Once inside she was met with Finn slouched on the sofa, beer bottles all over the coffee table, cigar in his hand.. " before you moan I'm not smoking it " 

Clarke knew because she couldn't smell it but still said nothing .. she didn't want another fight, she wanted a hot shower and an early night .. 

" oh the silent treatment" Finn huffed sarcastically " awesome" 

" what do you want me to say Finn"? Clarke asked defeated " that's it's ok that you throw things at me? That you talk to me the way do? I'm done fighting with you" 

Finn stood to look at his wife " and I'm done listening to you bitch at me all the time, I'm done with you thinking you're better then me.. and I'm done with being made to feel like a fucking loser... so from now, I'll do what the fuck I like, when I like, and if I wanna smoke in this god damn house? I will" he stated looking proud of himself as he light the cigar .. 

Clarke felt her blood boil but knew she would come worse of by arguing with him .. so she nodded and headed upstairs, her heart was heavy and she felt alone.. she felt worthless and more and more she kept asking herself would her dad be disappointed in her if she walked away from what was his last wish for her .. she knew Octavia was right, she knew her mother wasn't a fan of her husband so why couldn't she just let go... why couldn't she just get rid of the reason why she was so unhappy ... after her shower she got ready for bed hearing noise outside she looked out the window .. Anya was carrying Raven piggy back style up the street and they were laughing, enjoying themselves, they were happy, which in turn made the blonde happy for them .. she only wished she knew what that kinda happy felt like... 

Her eyes drift to her drive and a warm feeling washed over her.. Lexa had done something so nice for her.. something she didn't have to do... it made her really shitty day end on a little high.. even if Finn was downstairs smoking all over her house ..


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke had wanted to thank Lexa for her lovely gesture.. but there never seemed to be the right time..Finn was either home, or her work patten got in the way or either Anya and Raven's car would be on their drive.. . it was Friday and she was sat at work thanking god she had the weekend off and to make it better Finn was back at work and it was his weekend away, which meant a house to herself, no arguing.. Finn had apologised saying he was just in a mood and didn't mean to throw the cup or shout at her.. he evened cleaned the house and cut the lawn... Clarke excepted his apology and let him think it was ok... but not in her heart it wasn't.. she just didn't want to fight .. that was until they woke up this morning and he tried to have sex with her... 

 

EARLIER THAT MORNING ... she woke to him kissing her back, and rubbing his penis against her ass.. he was hard, his hands everywhere.. Clarke felt sick, the thought of having sex with Finn lately made her skin crawl... she laid still hoping he would think she was still sleeping, but he continued kissing her back and neck.. "Clarke" he whispered causing Clarke to squeezing her eyes shut tighter ... that was until he pushed his hands into her pyjama pants cupping her sex... 

"Finn" she panicked jumping out of bed " what the fuck are you doing?"

"What?" Finn asked seeing no problem.. 

"You don't just put your hands on me like that when I'm sleeping" 

Finn ran his hand through his hair " I tried to wake you" 

"Oh and because you couldn't you decided to help yourself?" The blonde snapped " that's not acceptable" 

" oh calm the fuck down Clarke" Finn moaned getting out of bed, his penis still hard " you're my fucking wife" 

" So That makes it ok to help yourself when you want to" ?

Finn shook his head " maybe I wouldn't have to if you were a decent wife and actually let me fuck You Now and again" 

Clarke felt sick.. " you're disgusting" 

"Yeah and you're a fucking dried up boring bitch" Finn replied smugly.. " I should just go get it some else where" 

"You do that" Clarke snapped leaving the bedroom locking herself in the bathroom thankful that when she got home from work later he wouldn't be there .. 

 

..... 

 

Octavia smiled as she approached Clarke waiting until she finished up with her patient " hey" 

Clarke smiled as she washed her hands.. 

"Why don't you come for a drink tonight?" 

"I dunno" Clarke shrugged 

"Cmon we have the weekend off, It'll be fun" Octavia urged .. 

" I'll think about it" Clarke said " I'll text you later ok?" 

Octavia winked as her beeper went off " oh I can't wait for the weekend" she sighed 

 

...... 

Lexa was sat at the kitchen table, paper work everywhere, her laptop open and her phone glued to her ear .. 

Anya was laughing at the frustration on her cousins face .. 

"No no no Nia," Lexa fumed down the phone " I didn't say jasper could go into court.. he's not ready, I said he can assist Monty... why the hell would you think letting him loose in court would be a good idea?.... ok look just don't let him anywhere near a judge or court room till I get back ok?... good.. ok bye" 

Lexa placed the phone down and groaned " oh my fucking god" 

" trouble at the office?" Anya laughed 

" interns telling judges how to do their jobs and suggesting they chill " Lexa replied shaking her head " I swear I'm not gonna have a firm to go back too" 

Anya laughed " he sounds fun" 

Lexa looked at her cousin with a unimpressed face " he wears goggle on his head.... for no reason" 

Anya laughed loudly " that's awesome... so did the judge chill?" 

" no he sent me a very strongly worded email about how I need to be more careful who I employ and how the justice system is not a joke" 

" well he's wrong cause it is a joke" Anya said getting all political.. 

"Amen sista " Lexa said high fiving her cousin as she walked past.. 

"Lincoln said Octavia is hitting the bar tonight, Rays finished work by six and heading down.. you coming?" Anya asked 

 

Lexa nodded " can I get free drinks"?

"Fuck no" Anya smirked " you're richer then I am"

" Lexa laughed under her breath " well I need to look over these cases and send them back before I head out... " 

" well chop chop then " Anya clapped picking up her bag.. " I gotta head to the coffee shop before I open the bar so I'll see ya later" 

Lexa waved her hand in the air as a good bye and got stuck into her work ... it was a good three solid hours when her attention drifted to the knock at the door ... 

"Clarke?" 

Clarke was stood looking every bit nervous, her hands were pulling at the inside of her sleeves and her bottom lip was tucked under her teeth " um.. hi" she swallowed 

"Hi" 

Clarke nodded .. ok pleasantries out the way " so I uh.. I know it's um.... it's " Clarke shook her head she was making a complete mess of things and needed to pull herself together " ok " she breathed out.. " I just wanted to come and say thank you... for the plant pot... it was really nice of you and you didn't have to do that" 

Lexa nodded thinking how cute Clarke looks when she's nervous " I didn't have too no" 

" but you did" Clarke smiled " and I really appreciate it .. and for the ride to work.... " 

"You're very welcome Clarke" 

Clarke stood still for the first time and looked directly into Lexa's eyes... they were beautiful, Clarke wishing deny that... " I wanted to say thank you before now but .. I just never got the chance" 

" it's ok Clarke" Lexa smiled 

" well I that's all I wanted to say.. so?" Clarke nodded towards her house .. I'll see you "

Lexa waited for a moment as Clarke walked away " actually Clarke " she called out walking to the end of the drive .. 

Clarke stopped in her Tracks turning back " yeah?"

" you could always thank me by coming out for a drink tonight" 

Clarke looked like a dear caught in head lights and Lexa noticed 

"Not just with me" Lexa said quickly " I mean Anya and Linc are working and Octavia and Raven are gonna be there.... they only said yesterday how they haven't seen you " 

Clarke thought about it for a moment " Octavia actually asked me about going to the bar tonight... so why not" 

Lexa smiled widely " cool... I guess I'll see you there... or we could grab a cab together" ? 

Clarke blushed knowing Octavia would have a lot to say if she rocked up with Lexa " I'll see you there" 

Lexa accepted that with a nod " Ok then.. you can buy be a drink.. if you remember what I drink" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " maybe I will" 

 

Clarke headed back to her house knowing Lexa was still stood where she left her.. was that flirting? She didn't know but it made her smile and she hadn't done much of that lately .... she decided tonight she would go for a drink with her friends and not let the situation with Finn or what happened with Lexa consume her life .. tonight she was going to enjoy herself .. 

 

..... 

Three drinks in and Clarke felt lighter, Raven was on form and making her laugh out loud till her belly hurt... most of raven's jokes were sexual as usual much to Anya's disgust. 

" does she ever stop" Octavia said to no one in particular .

" only when she begs" Raven smirked winking at her girlfriend .

"You have no fucking filter Rayes" Anya said shaking her head .. 

Clarke loved the pairs relationship it was exactly what a relationship should be.. Clarke wondered if they had ever argued? 

" why should I?" Raven laughed " we're all friends here, right Clarke"? She added wrapping her arm around the blondes neck " this ones even seen my coochie"

" in a professional Capacity she forgot to add" Clarke laughed .. 

Raven rolled her eyes " whatever you've still been between my legs" 

Anya laughed.. her girl was shameless but she loved her none the less .. " oh look who decided to grace us with their presences" she called out as Lexa walked into the bar 

Lexa bowed in jest " what can I say I like to keep my fans waiting" 

" fans my ass" Anya smirked " where you been?" 

Lexa took the only empty seat which happen to be next to a certain blonde " hey" she smiled 

" so?" Anya asked 

" I had to get through all that paperwork and do some damage control in the office" Lexa explained 

" yawwwwwww " Raven joked pretending to fall asleep " less shop talk, more drinking" 

"Yes" Clarke agreed " my round" she smiled towards Lexa . 

"Bourbon? Water?"

Lexa raised one of her eyebrows at Clarke remembering what she drank " it's a little early for that, that's more of a night cap" 

Clarke nodded 

" I'll have what you're having" the brunette smiled " dirty martini isn't it?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " Beer" 

"Beer it is" 

Anya took a break and the group all sat around a large table .. Raven had taken over the music much to Anya's annoyance .. in her eyes the spice girls should have stayed in the nineties where they belong.. Raven sang every song as loudly as she could.. 

" you're on a sex ban" Anya announced as she left the table heading back to work .. 

"In your dreams woods... you know you can't resist all this" Raven teased rolling her hips 

Clarke and Octavia laughed while Lexa shook her head and smiled .. 

" so Clarke" Raven said louder then she needed considering the blonde was sat to her right " where's the husband tonight?"

Lexa noticed Clarke tense up .. 

"Working" 

"Oh good" Raven smirked earning herself a kick from Lincoln " ow" ... 

"Drinks"? Lexa offered looking at Clarke who looked thankful .. 

" I'll come" 

Sat at the bar Lexa couldn't take her eyes off Clarke, she looked radiant, black skinny jeans and a white flowing blouse showed off all her best assets, Lexa smiled to herself remembering how much she enjoyed what was beneath them clothes all them months back .. she knew she shouldn't but she didn't care.. Clarke was beautiful so Lexa decided she would look as much as she wanted ... 

Clarke's phone rang out as it sat on the bar, Lexa saw Finns name flash up, Clarke silenced it without looking.. not to night Finn... not tonight .. " so is it bourbon time?" 

Lexa shook her head 

" why not?" Clarke asked as she ordered a dirty martini from Lincoln .. 

"It's not that kinda night" 

Clarke raised her eyebrows " oh? So you only drink it on certain nights"

Lexa stepped a little closer now taking in just how good Clarke smelt " I only drink it for Dutch courage" 

Clarke swallowed hard looking from Lexa's eyes to her lips .. fuck Clarke don't do that, she told herself as she looked out towards the dance floor where Raven and Octavia were dancing .. 

Clarke's phone lit up as Lexa turned to the bar.. 

FINN- so now you're ignoring me? This morning was a miss understanding I didn't mean to call you a dried up bit......

The rest of the message wasn't on show and Lexa kicked herself for reading it.. she didn't want to pry ... dried up though? Lexa thought .. far from it... 

Lexa looked at Clarke's side profile even with her "happy face" painted on she could see right through the blonde ... 

" Clarke" 

Clarke turned to look at the brunette .. 

Lexa's internal monologue was screaming at her to not speak.. but she had some alcohol in her and Clarke was to close for her to think straight .. " I don't know what is going on in your life.. and I know it's none of my business... but if you ever wanna forget!....." 

Clarke's jaw hit the floor, she knew what Lexa had meant and was to shocked to speak, her eyes were just glued to darkened green orbs.. the same dark green orbs she saw just before they kissed that night in the hotel room ... 

"Clarke come dance" Raven squealed grabbing Clarke by the arm pulling her to the dance floor... Clarke wasn't sure if she was thankful for the save or not.. 

.... 

The night drew to a close and the group all made their way home, Anya's bar wasn't to far from home so they all walked back.. 

Raven and Octavia singing loudly whilst Anya and Lincoln talked about a fight that had broke out at closing time ... 

" you ok?" Lexa asked Clarke quietly. 

" yeah" Clarke nodded " I had a good time tonight" 

" me too" Lexa smiled .. 

As they came in the other end of the street it meant Clarke's house was the furthest away " I'll walk you over Clarke" Lincoln offered .. 

" let Lexa do it," Raven shrugged " I'm not dragging this drunk mess inside" she laughed at a drunk Octavia leaning against the fence .. 

" it's ok guys it's only there" the blonde pointed .. she was right it was only four houses down .. 

" I don't mind" Lexa offered 

" settled then" Anya smiled slapping Lexa on the back " hey lex?" She called out as Clarke and Lexa walked away .. " remember that ones a married women" 

Clarke's breath caught in her throat.. 

" ignore it " Lexa whispered urging Clarke to keep walking .. once they arrived at Clarke's door she shyly thanked the brunette.. 

" look Clarke I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable earlier.. I didn't mean .. well you know.. I .. I" 

"What did you mean?" Clarke asked 

Lexa sighed looking to the floor " I just meant that .. I don't know .. that if you ever need a break, some company.. a drink.. a vent .. if you want to forget? .. then I'm here..."

" what like you were in that hotel room?"

Lexa shook her head " I said it then and I'll say it now... what ever you want or need..." 

Clarke nodded she knew Lexa was offering her an outlet when she needed it.. she knew Lexa saw right through her, that night Lexa hit the nail on the head.. she saw the pain in Clarke's eyes and the ache in her heart "

"thank you" 

Lexa nodded walking away backwards " sleep well Doctor Griffin" 

Clarke nodded when stopped feeling a little confused how did Lexa know her surname was Griffin?.. 

.... 

Clarke slept like a baby, the alcohol had worked wonders for her and she had no hang over. Laying in bed alone felt like bliss, her arms stretched out , she felt the coldness of what is usually Finns side of the bed and that suited her... she ignored his messages through out the night and had no plans To read or reply.... as she laid there her mind wondered to what Lexa had said when she walked her home ... 

 

RAVEN-- yo Griff get your ass over here Lexa is cooking up a storm in the kitchen, free breakfast, I'm not taking no for an answer, ten mins or I'll come get you.. x 

 

Clarke laughed as she read her text message, Raven really did know how to put a smile on her face... she wondered if she would feel awkward seeing Lexa again so soon? But knew there was no way of getting out of the invite.. texting Raven back to say she would be there, she quickly jumped into the shower ..... 

 

"So stop being so boring lex, we all friends here," Raven grinned for the last ten minutes she had been trying to get some juicy gossip about Lexa's sex life back in the city... " so cmon" 

Lexa really was cooking up a storm, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, " I don't kiss and tell" 

" bullshit" Anya laughed as the door bell rang out, " you use to always tell me about the loose women you brought home" 

Raven had opened the door greeting Clarke with a hug " cmon on in babe, we're just grilling Lexa" 

Clarke Waved at everyone " about what?" 

" this one here" Anya pointed to her cousin " is trying to tell us that she's a born again virgin" 

" I didn't say that" Lexa blushed 

" no but you're trying to say you don't have any juicy stories to share with us" Raven said passing around plates.. 

"Exactly to share with you" Lexa smirked passing Raven a full plate of breakfast not really wanting to discuss her sex life in front of Clarke . 

" what about that girl you were seeing, the one from that company you were representing?" Anya asked clicking her fingers .. " ummmm costia?"

Lexa shook her head, that relationship didn't last long and ended with the women's wife causing a scene in Lexa's office... she forgot to tell Lexa she was married... " it was what is was until it wasn't" was all the brunette offered... 

" ok what about the one that walked out of your room completely naked whilst I was sat at the table eating breakfast?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes, she could feel Clarke's eyes on her.. " I don't remember" 

"How can you not remember a naked women's in your apartment?" Raven laughed 

"Because she's had so many " Anya added laughed .. 

Clarke felt uncomfortable she knew Lexa had gone to that bar in NYC to pick up women for no night stands but hearing it again through the mouths of others made her feel like she was just one of many..  
Anya handed her a plate of food with a smile " you ok?" 

Clarke nodded forcing a smile " yeah lush hung over" she lied

" well this will sort that out" Raven grinned ramming a fork full of bacon in to her mouth .. 

" animal" Lexa laughed .. 

" hey, I'm hungry" Raven argued " anyways I'm surprised you haven't made any new friends here yet, I mean the bars full of easy women you could have a different one every night" 

Lexa sighed " maybe I don't want to pick up women and can we talk about something else?" 

Raven laughed loudly " bullshit that was the first thing you asked about when you got here" 

Lexa finally looked over at Clarke, she could see in her eyes she was uncomfortable " can we stop and just eat?" 

" yeah, tuck in Griff" Anya ordered seeing Clarke hadn't touched her food.. 

" looks good" Clarke smiled to the chef 

" taste good too" Raven added 

" well you're all welcome" Lexa nodded tucking into her own ... 

....  
After breakfast Raven headed upstairs for a shower leaving Lexa, Clarke and Anya drinking coffee... Anya had to take a call which left the other two alone .. 

"Sorry about Raven" Lexa spoke Causing Clarke to shrug .. 

" I'm hardly in the position to comment" 

" maybe" Lexa nodded tapping her fingers on her mug " still I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" 

Clarke scanned the room to make sure no one would hear her " well it's not like I thought I was the first girl you ever picked up in a bar" 

" you picked me up" Lexa smirked 

" you approached me" Clarke fired back making Lexa smile.. 

" regardless, Raven has no filter.." 

Clarke nodded in agreement " I should go" 

" what are your plans today?" The brunette asked confusing Clarke.. 

"Why?"

Lexa shrugged sipping her coffee" just making conversation" 

"I said I was going" Clarke frowned 

" maybe I don't want you to go" Lexa said seriously looking straight into Clarke's eyes.. 

Clarke swallowed hard, her breathing becoming a little heavier " why?" 

Lexa decided last night that she liked Clarke more then she should, and the fact she was married would usually put Lexa off after Costia but Clarke was different, she was unhappy and Lexa knew it .. Lexa knew the blonde was slowly dying and wanted to be there for her ... give her an outlet, be the one to help her breath ... she wanted Clarke to know .. 

"Because I don't, " she said softly " because you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen and I like looking at you" 

Clarke wasn't use to hearing those sort of compliments, she wasn't made to feel beautiful, or wanted unless it was for sex, she wasn't sure if hearing Lexa's words or seeing the seriousness in her eyes made her feel good or not... 

"Lexa" 

" well it's official " Anya moaned interrupting the moment " I now have a coffee shop manager which means no more shifts for me" 

"Oh?" Clarke smiled feeling Lexa's eyes on her ..

"Yup her names Mona, she use to be the manager of a Starbucks so I don't need to train her up which suits me... I'm heading to meet her now so she can get a feel of the place.. tell my bitch where I am when she gets out the shower will ya?" The dirty blonde winked leaving the house .. 

I better go" Clarke stood up not really wanting to be alone with Lexa...

" ok" Lexa nodded " but um, I meant what i said " she added handing over a business card of hers that was still on the table with her paper work " if ever you need me?" She held out the card surprised that Clarke took it.. im available for most events, birthdays, weddings, company events, I do draw the line at funerals though, I don't Look so good in black" she joked .

Clarke rolled her eyes trying bit to laugh " thanks for breakfast" 

Lexa nodded sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, checking out Clarke's ass as she leaves .. 

.... 

Clarke spent the rest of her day pottering around the house and back yard, the sun was shining and she felt light, even though her mind kept wondering to a certain brunette across the street, her words echoing loudly in her head .. she knew it would be crazy to even think about taking Lexa up on her offer, they couldn't be friends after sleeping together, a platonic friendship? Clarke wasn't stupid, she remembered how amazing her night with Lexa was even if she couldn't wait to get out of that hotel room and forget about the naked girl asleep in the bed.. 

Knowing all that.. knowing how stupid she would be, she still couldn't stop herself from saving Lexa's number in her phone... her hands itching to send her a message... don't do it, her internal monologue screamed at her.. keep busy, take a long walk, go to the gym, something, anything just don't do it.... 

Clarke took a hot shower then made her way to her couch for some Netflix ... orphan black was the evenings choice.. a white wine sat on the table next to her.., her phone in her hand ... the episode had come to an end and if she was honest the blonde couldn't even recall what had happened .. " shit" she groaned at herself rubbing her eyes..  
The urge was to much for her so she caved and typed out a message to the brunette across the street.. keep it light she decided.. 

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER - how did you know my last name was Griffin?

 

Lexa couldn't believe her eyes as she took a soak in the bath .. Clarke was the last person she thought would text her.. especially so soon.. 

LEXA- I may have asked around :) 

CLARKE- Anya? Raven?

LEXA - JANET... Hotel receptionist, i may have been curious about a certain guest :) 

CLARKE - pretty sure that's a breach of confidentiality lol 

LEXA- have you seen my face? How can someone say no? Lol 

 

Clarke laughed out loud reading Lexa's message, they could keep it light see? 

 

CLARKE - Hmmmm still... 

LEXA - is it to forward to ask why you're a Griffin and not a Collins? 

Clarke bit on her bottom lip, does she really want to get into that conversation with the brunette?... the answer was no .. 

CLARKE - Griffins a better name lol 

 

Lexa read between the lines and let it go.. if her and Clarke were to be friends or anything else she knew she couldn't push the blonde .. 

LEXA - woods is actually but yeah I prefer Griffin too.... what are you doing? 

CLARKE - texting you lol 

LEXA - (rolling my eyes loudly) other then that?" 

CLARKE- nothing and no one rolls their eyes "LOUDLY) lol 

A few minutes Past and Lexa hadn't replied ..  
Clarke wondered if maybe she had bored her... 

Lexa in fact was jumping out of the bath throwing on sweats and a hoody.. " I'm going out" she said to who ever heard her not bothering to wait for a reply ... 

 

Clarke jumped up as she heard the door bell go " Lexa?" She panicked looking out on to the street .. 

Lexa saw the worry but ignored it " come out with me?" 

"What? No" the blonde shook her head " I can't" 

"Yes you can" Lexa smiled " cmon live a little"

Clarke thought about it for all of a second before nodding her head .. "I need to get changed" she said looking down at her pjs.. and I can't leave here with you, someone might see " 

Lexa nodded " I'll meet you out back, five minutes?" 

Clarke nodded closing the door.. what was she doing? She thought, playing with fire wasn't something she would usually do yet her she is.. getting ready to go god knows where with the girl she cheated on her husband with ..." live a little" she repeats Lexa's words.... if Finn finds out she wouldn't live at all... "you must be fucking crazy" she sighed to herself grabbing her keys and phone as she left the house.... opening her back gate she was greeted by a smiling Lexa in her car .. " ready?" 

"No" Clarke answered getting into the passenger seat " but here I am" 

Lexa laughed as she started the car up driving off with a plan up her sleeve .


	8. Chapter 8

Where are we going?" Clarke asked as they drove away from the street..

Lexa didn't answer she just smiled which made Clarke roll her eyes 

"I must be fucking crazy" 

"Why?" Lexa laughed not taking her eyes away from the road.

" oh let me think" Clarke sighed " I'm heading to god knows where with someone I barely know, I mean you could be a crazy murderer for all I know"

Lexa frowned with a smile " if I was gonna kill you I would have done if the first time we met" 

" well that's also why I must be crazy, the girl I cheated on my husband with rolls up into my life, and if cheating wasn't bad enough I'm now hanging out with said girl" 

Lexa slows the car down so she can look over at the blonde " exactly, hanging out.. look Clarke we don't even have to think about the past, what happened happened, .. ok.. so you never thought you'd see me again but here we are... you don't have to panic every time you see me, I was serious when I told you no one needs to know" 

Clarke shuffled in her seat a little biting her bottom lip " I uh.. I might have told Octavia" 

Lexa hit the breaks pulling into a lay by... " you did what? Why?" 

Clarke shook her head " I don't know.. I just, I guess you showing up and what we did.. what I did.. my heads been all over the place I needed to let it all out ... she's my best friend, she won't say anything" 

" she's Lincoln's girlfriend" Lexa stated 

" she won't say anything.... not even to you" Clarke said looking at Lexa with a sigh " I just needed to get it out" 

Lexa nodded, she completely understood " what did she say?" 

Clarke laughed " well she hates Finn so she was probably rejoicing inside" 

Lexa laughed biting her lip " let's go" 

"Where?" 

Lexa smiled " somewhere we can forget about the world"

... 

Clarke looked out at the view, Lexa had drove her to a remote spot she never even knew existed.. they were sat on the bonnet of Lexa's car on some cliff top, she felt like she was on top of the world it seemed so high" how did you find this place"?

" I was out running and ended up here" Lexa simply answered 

"What?" Clarke gasped " Lexa we're miles away from home, how do you run so far" 

Lexa looked deeply at the blonde" because you're not the only one who sometimes needs to escape their lives" 

Clarke nodded her eye never leaving the lawyers " what do you need to escape from?" 

"Stuff," Lexa drugged hiding her eyes from the sun " It's not always the bad shit people want to escape from Clarke" 

Clarke nodded not really understanding what the brunette meant, which Lexa picked up on ..

" you're a doctor" she continued " a very young doctor, who perform life saving surgeries daily, I'm sure it's a great feeling to know you saved a life but the pressure? Surely you want to escape that sometimes " 

"Sure" 

" there you go then" Lexa shrugged again " I like you are probably to young to be as good at my job As I am . I know I'm to young to own the firm I do, other established lawyers hate me, they hate my success, over twenty five people's reply on me to pay their wages every month and I like you hold people's lives in my hands, well their livelihoods Anyways,.. I work hard and i play hard Clarke, I have a lot of friends ,associates .. but I still go home to an empty apartment and most days it doesn't bother me... other days I wish someone was there to greet me after a long day, what I'm saying is sometimes it's just life you need to escape from ... not necessarily the bad stuff" 

 

Clarke smiled sadly " I guess you're right" 

Lexa jumped off her car dusting off her jeans " cmon" 

Clarke frowned watching. Lexa get closer to the edge of the cliff " what are you doing"? 

 

Lexa cupped her mouth with her hands and shouted at the top of her lungs " I hate the fact my stupid neighbour set fire to their apartment" 

Clarke's laughed " oh my god" 

" cmon" Lexa waved over its good for you " I hate the fact Jasper causes me drama on a weekday bases but I like him to much to fire his weird ass " she shouted out again feeling the strain in her throat. 

"Who's Jasper" Clarke asked with a chuckle 

" Thats a story for another day" Lexa laughed " cmon try it" 

Clarke stayed seated shaking her head causing Lexa to walk back towards her " you said you had to tell O about what happened between us because you needed to let it out right?" 

Clarke's nodded jumping a little when she felt Lexa take her hands pulling her off the Bonnet . 

" then let it out" the brunette grinned " no one can hear you, no one can see you, it's just you" 

"You can" Clarke muttered 

" then I'll close my eyes and place my hands on my ears" 

Clarke laughed unimpressed " idiot" 

Oh i have another one" Lexa clapped heading back to the edge cupping her mouth once again " I hate the fact I have to hear my cousin and her girlfriend having sex, it grosses me out" 

Clarke laughed loudly " oh no" 

Lexa nodded " it's not normal.. like really it's not" 

" well it's their house I guess" Clarke smiled slightly blushing 

"Yeah well take it else where when you have guests" Lexa bit back with a smirk.. cmon" she added holding her hand out for Clarke to take, which after a few seconds she did.. 

" you just close your eyes and shout.. it's good for your soul" 

Clarke took a deep breath as she closed her eyes " I .. she shouted then stopped " i can't do this I feel stupid" 

 

Before Clarke could turn away Lexa grabbed her by the waist pulling her back " yes you can, no ones listening. You don't have to feel stupid" 

Clarke couldn't think straight with Lexa whispering in her ear and her hands on her body, she felt so light she could easily float away ... 

" I hate that my mom calls my friends to check up on me" she shouted 

"There you go" Lexa smile moving away from the blonde .. 

"I hate that I'm know as little Griff at work because she works there " 

Lexa laughed 

I hate that the on call room smells like stinky feet" 

Clarke was on a roll, and Lexa couldn't help but smile at it .. 

Clarke at sounded off about a few random things, like the queues at the coffee shop by her work and how the sandwiches are always slightly stale but it's better then vending machine crap.. she moaned about price of gas going up and about the road works going on at the entrance of the hospital . 

Lexa moved away slowly taking her seat on the bonnet leaving the blonde to vent .. 

Clarke took a breath, revealing in the freedom she felt in that moment, Lexa was right it was good for the soul .. 

 

"I hate that he smokes in the house" 

" I hate that he broke my pots

"I hate it when he's home" 

Clarke stopped suddenly realising she may just share more then she wants too with the brunette sat behind her.. Placing her hands on her hips and taking my deep breaths she turns to face a relaxed Lexa, who was sat still just listening, no judgement. 

" I hate that I don't care I cheated on him" 

 

Lexa nodded " I'm not gonna ask why" 

" good" Clarke nodded 

" Ok then" Lexa smiled " maybe that's enough soul feeding for one day huh?" 

Clarke checked her watch " yeah can we just sit for a while?" 

Lexa nodded "inside the car though.. I'm a little cold" 

They sat silently, neither one of them felt uncomfortable, Clarke didn't know what it was about the girl sat beside her, but she felt an instant connection to her, she could after all read into her soul ..

" you have this calming aura about you, you know that?" 

Lexa slowly turned her head to look at the blonde " I do?" 

Clarke nodded " yeah, I felt it when we first met, you just have this way of " she shakes her head " I don't know.. you're just easy to be around" 

"Maybe it's because I don't expect nothing from you" Lexa smiled .. "then... or now "

Clarke nodded "maybe... we should get back" 

Lexa didn't say a word she just started the car and silently drove back to the street they lived in .. Lexa knew just getting out would help Clarke clear her mind, she wanted nothing more then for her to not stress over what happened between them... as much as she thought Clarke was incredible beautiful and would like nothing more then to get close to her again, she knew it wasn't what Clarke needed.. right now she needed a friend, someone who got her .. 

.... 

 

"Lex" .. Anya called for the tenth time that morning " wake you ass up I need your help today" 

Fuck off" Lexa called out 

"Cmon up now" 

Lexa groaned into her pillow " do you not understand what fuck off means Annie?"

Anya stood unamused at her cousins door " firstly? don't call me Annie, secondly? I need your help at the coffee shop this morning, my new manager can't make it today and thirdly? if you tell me to fuck off again I'll beat your ass" 

Lexa sat up flicking her hair over her head " firstly.. what kinda manager is she gonna be if she's already calling in sick, and secondly? . Let's not pretend I wouldn't kick you ass if you laid one hand on me" she smirked 

" you have twenty minutes to get the fuck up or I'll test your theory " Anya stated with an equally smug face 

Lexa laugh throwing a pillow at the door her cousin list left from " I'm a lawyer not a fucking coffee making hoe" 

" lawyer maybe" Anya shouted " hoe? Defiantly .. now move it"

 

.... 

Anya's coffee house was popular, it was always busy with people of all ages, high school kids drinking smoothies, collage kids drowning in coffee and essays as well as well-suited men and women holding meetings and conference calls.. Lexa liked the buzz of the place, she didn't like the fact Anya was making her work, service with a smile wasn't the Moto of Lexa's working life .. it was more go hard or go home.. 

 

" smile for fuck sake" Anya moaned " you'll scare my customers off" 

Lexa flipped her cousin off before going back to reading the magazine she was flicking through.. 

"Hey Clarke" 

Lexa lost instant interest in the magazine as her eyes met beautiful blue orbs .. 

" Hey Anya" Clarke smiled as she approached the counter with a tall dark handsome looking man .. not that Lexa found him handsome, she just knew that's what straight girls would think.. 

"Lexa" 

"Hi" Lexa spluttered out, Clarke was only dressed in hospital scrubs but she still looked gorgeous, her hair thrown on top of her head in a scruffy bun but it worked .. 

" please excuse my new minion, she's not very good at her job" Anya joked Causing Lexa to shove her..

" you helping out huh"? 

Lexa shook her head " it's not helping out it's called working against my freewill " 

Clarke laughed, man her smile is good, Lexa swooned internally .

" how ya doing Kyle" Anya nodded 

" good" Kyle Wick, Clarke's colleague smiled " how's Raven?"

"Kyle" Clarke warned 

"I'm just yanking her chain" Kyle teased "right Anya" 

Lexa was totally confused about what was taking place in front of her " am I missing something?" 

Anya sighed "this asshole use to date Raven and loves to remind me he had her first" 

Kyle laughed " do I?" 

Lexa wrapped her arm around her cousins shoulder " and yet she turned to you after him.. now what does that say about him?" 

Anya and Clarke both laughed loudly as Clarke pinched Kyles cheek 

" Ok .. ok " Kyle raised his hands in surrender " I bow out, I'm not takin both of you on" 

" good idea" Anya laughed slapping his cheek gently " wick.. this is my cousin Lexa" 

"Explains it" Kyle laughed holding his hand out for Lexa to shake, which she did " nice to meet you Lexa.. I'm Kyle Wick, fellow mount weather minion" he winked over at Clarke," 

" nice to meet you Kyle.. i think " Lexa teased " what can I get for you two?" 

"Kyle's a girl he drinks green tea" Anya teased causing Kyle to flip her off with a giggle 

"And you?" Lexa asked looking straight into Clarke's eyes ..

"I'll have a vanilla latte please" 

"Sweet tooth" Lexa nodded "Anya" 

"What? Fuck no" Anya argued after Lexa gave her the nod to make the drinks " that's why you're here" 

" how am I suppose to know how to make a vanilla latte?" Lexa shrugged

"I'll have a coffee" Clarke offered " I don't mind" 

"No it's ok Clarke" Anya said stepping behind Lexa to grab a vanilla pod " ill do it" 

Lexa smiled smugly receiving an impressed nod from Kyle .. 

" take a seat I'll bring them over" Anya offered 

Lexa leant on the counter taking in the blonde, she looked tired, But still beautiful, for a moment she wished she was Kyle so she should sit and talk to the blonde, hang out in a simple setting like the coffee shop.. maybe one day she could .. 

"You taking these?" 

Lexa nodded taking the drinks off her cousin and headed toward the doctors 

"Green tea for you lady" she teased Kyle   
"And a vanilla latte for you" she winked at Clarke who blushed " enjoy" 

Once Lexa returned to the counter Kyle looked over at Clarke " so she's hot" 

Clarke lifted her eyebrows but didn't answer " she single?" 

"She gay" 

"What the fuck" Kyle moaned " why are all the hot women gay?" 

Clarke laughed " awww I'm sure you'll find a decent woman one day" 

"Not as hot as her though" Kyle nodded over at Lexa " I mean you can actually see her abs through her tshirt, girls got it going on" 

Clarke already knew that, she had seen those abs up close and Kyle was right, Lexa certainly did have it going on... 

" I bet she works out a shit load" Kyle continued " what is it with that family anyways? Linc is bursting with muscle and I guess he's a good looking guy and Anya is hot as hell too until she opens her mouth, man That is some serious good genes in that family" 

Clarke laughed and couldn't agree more " well it's just a shame you're not their type" 

"No, but I bet you are?" 

"Me?" Clarke panicked 

"Yeah, I'm sure Lexa's checked you out" 

"I'm married" Clarke said deadpan 

" so?" Kyle shrugged " doesn't mean you Cant look and it doesn't mean Lexa hadn't noticed how hot you are" 

" aww you think I'm hot?" Clarke teased laughing loudly which brought Lexa's attention to the table, that was a beautiful sound she thought.. her eyes drifted to Clarke's hand that was placed on Kyle's arm, a jolt of jealousy hit her in the stomach, lucky bastard she thought heading over to the table 

" can I get you guys anything else?" 

Clarke removed her hand from her friends arm quickly, not really knowing why, her and Kyle were just friends.

"Oh uh I'm good actually" she smiled 

"Me too" Kyle nodded " we better get back to work" 

Clarke nodded as she stood up " thanks Lexa" 

"You're welcome" Lexa winked which didn't go unnoticed by Kyle who was smiling at the brunette

"Nice to meet you Lexa... hey Anya?" He called out waiting for the dirty blonde to look up from her paperwork . " say hi to Raven for me yeah?" 

Anya gave him a sarcastic smile and her middle finger " have a nice day Wick .... bye Clarke" 

Clarke gave her a small wave laughing at her and wicks playful banter .. and that's what it was, Raven and Wick had been broke up for nearly a year before she met Anya, so there was no hard feelings, she liked Wick and the fact she could joke around with him . 

" he seems nice" Lexa said returning to Anya's side 

"Yeah he is for a dickhead. He always gives me shit about Raven, it's even worse when she's around" 

Lexa laughed " and Clarke? I mean they look close" 

Anya frowned "god no... they're just friends plus she's married remember"?

Lexa nodded happy Wick was just a friend to the blonde.. 

..... 

" so I was right" Kyle grinned walking backwards so he could face Clarke.

"About?"

" about Woods cousin thinking you're hot" Kyle grinned " I saw the wink" 

Clarke shook her head " what wink!"

"The wink she gave you when we left, she's defo into you" 

Clarke sighed " you're seeing things, besides so what if she winked at me, I'm married" 

"So you keep saying, I'm just not sure who you're telling? Me or yourself" Kyle grinned wrapping his arm around his friend " and don't even think about telling me you haven't checked her out .... cause you'd be a damn liar" 

Clarke shook her head not even bothering to argue .. Kyle was a good friend , a long term friend and he was also fully aware that Clarke's marriage was a waste of her life and that Finn was no good, yet he never voiced his opinion .. he left that up to Octavia . 

 

.... 

Raven had invited Lincoln and Octavia for dinner that evening which made Lexa a little nervous. It was the first time she had seen Octavia since Clarke had informed her the dark haired doctor knew about their little secret.. she wasn't sure how to act around the girl, or how the girl would even act around her .. 

"Lincoln and O are here" she heard Raven call out as she changed into more comfortable clothes. Even after a long shower she swore she could still smell coffee on her skin, that was the first and last time she helped her cousin out that was for sure .. 

"Hey lex" Lincoln smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder bringing her in for a hug and a kiss on the top of her head " I hear you've changed careers?" He teased 

"Uh no" Lexa insisted " my days of serving people coffees are well and truly over, I think I'll stick to servicing papers instead" 

" I don't think so, you're a natural i might make it a regular thing" Anya smirked " we'll call it rent" 

"I'd rather pay cash" Lexa smirked back .. 

" I like working at the coffee shop" Raven added " it's fun"

" oh you would of loved it today then" Lexa laughed " I met you're old flame.. Kyle?"

Raven looked over at Anya waiting for her to say something, she was always highly amused at the way Kyle would tease the love of her life 

"Yeah the idiot too great pleasure in mentioning you" Anya said " oh and he wanted me to say hi" 

Raven laughed as did Lincoln and O " who was he there with?" 

"Clarke" Anya answered

Lexa eyes instantly met Octavia's, Lexa kicked herself internally for looking over when she just knew the girl would look at her ..

"Babe you know he's only messing with you" Raven grinned wrapping Anya up in her arms. " he doesn't do it for me like you do "

" obviously" Anya smirked kissing her on the cheek.

"So uh what's for dinner?" Lexa asked trying to move the conversation as far away from the blonde Doctor as possible 

" Enchiladas baby" Raven cheered "my speciality"

"Or the only thing you can actually cook" Lincoln teased earning himself a slap from the small Latino .

"Enough foreplay" Anya warned " let's eat I'm staving " 

 

The group ate around the table in the kitchen, talk was mainly on the food and each of there days, Lexa could feel Octavia watching her which was making her feel uncomfortable, she tried to stay as cool as possible and act like she wasn't aware of Clarke telling her friend but she was failing 

"Everyone done?" She asked picking up hers and Anya's empty plates " ill wash up"

"I'll help" Octavia offered lifting Lincoln's plate as well as hers. 

" no need" Lexa insisted "there's hardly anything here" 

"I don't mind" Octavia shrugged 

"Let the girl help" Raven ordered slumping down on the couch rubbing her stomach 

Lexa nodded with a forced smile heading into the kitchen busying herself filling the sink .. 

" I'll dry" Octavia smiled picking up the drying cloth. 

They worked in silence but Lexa could sense the thickness in the air, she tried to ignore it but the more it continued the more uncomfortable she became " I know you know" she whispered internally slapping herself for opening her mouth .

" no what?" Octavia asked her tone letting Lexa know she knew exactly what she was talking about. 

Lexa turned her head but kept her eyes on the bowl of water in front of her " about Clarke and I" 

"Oh that" 

"Yes that" Lexa snapped turning to make sure they were still alone ... her cousins and Raven were busy watching the soccer on the tv " I don't want them knowing and I'm pretty sure Clarke doesn't either" 

Octavia moved closer to the brunette " you think I don't that? You think I'm stupid enough to go opening my mouth? I think it's safe to say you know more about Clarke and Finn then they do in there" she nodded towards the people in the lounge. 

" Clarke's my best friend, I love her and I worry about her, I'm not a fan of Finn's never have been, if I had my way she would of never married him... but the last thing she needs is to be getting into something with you" 

Lexa frowned "what? Octavia that is not my intention, i didn't think I would ever see her again and when I did I was as shocked as she was, I'm not here to cause her any trouble, nor am I after a repeat performance" 

Octavia nodded " good because she doesn't need any more upset or stress then she has now" 

" I just want to be her friend ok? Lexa fumed suddenly feeling pissed off that Octavia is assuming she's out to cause Clarke trouble 

" as long as that's all it is," Octavia warned " look Lexa i don't wanna come across as being a bitch but I know how you two met, I know why both of you went into that bar that night and I'm not criticising your life choices but Clarke she's..... biting her bottom lip the dark haired doctor wanted to chose her words wisely " well it's not really something she does or would do" 

Lexa pulled the drying cloth from Octavia's hands to dry he'd own " an yet there she was, inviting me to her hotel room" 

Octavia knew this conversation wasn't going the way she hoped, she didn't mean to come across as being off or blaming Lexa " I'm sorry, it's just... I don't know I'm worried about her.. I didn't mean to blame you,"

Lexa nodded leaving the kitchen "I'm going out" 

"where?" Anya called out to late as the door slammed shut 

"What happened?" Lincoln ask as his girlfriend appeared 

"Beats me" she shrugged 

Clarke heard the slamming off the door across the street as she got out of her car, she watched Lexa get into her car reversing off the drive a little recklessly... Lexa didn't see the blonde watching her, her mind was still on the conversation she had with Octavia.. 

To Clarke it was obvious something was up so she pulled out her phone .. 

 

Everything ok? X


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa didn't answer Clarke's text message, she was pissed about her conversation with Octavia. Part of her wishes she didn't bring it up... Lexa didn't force Clarke to sleep with her nor did she instigate it and yet there she was sat in her car feeling guilty about it...

"ANYA- where did you go?" 

 

Lexa read the message and threw her phone down on to the passenger seat with a sigh.. Octavia's words about Clarke and Finn ran through her head... was it stupid to befriend Clarke after what happened between them, When she's obviously got a lot going on?

Lexa shook her head trying to shaking off her thoughts, maybe she should keep her distance from the blonde. 

.. 

 

Finn was home when Clarke got back from the store, he always seemed to be in a better mood after he's been away with work .

"There's my girl" he smiled taking the grocery bags off of the blonde.

"Thanks" Clarke smiled " when did you get back?" 

"About an hour ago" her husband informed her placing the bags in the kitchen before taking her in his arms " so I got a bonus at work and I thought we could go out tonight?"

"Tonight?" 

"Yeah" Finn smiled placing a small kiss to Clarke's lips " i know I've been a bit of a ass lately and I want to change that, starting with taking you out for a meal and maybe head to Anya's for a drink?" 

Clarke did not want to go out tonight, work had been stressful and all she wanted was a lazy day at home, but Finn had a hopeful look on his face and the least she could do was make an effort if he was... " ok?" 

 

"Great" Finn cheered " so I'll book somewhere for say seven?" 

Clarke nodded as she moved out of his arms " sevens good" 

... 

 

"What was you're problem last night?" Anya asked as she came down the stairs seeing Lexa sat work deep at the table ..

"What do you mean? The brunette asked not bothering to look up 

"What do I mean?" Anya frowned " you stomped out of here yesterday and didn't come home till god knows when, that's what i mean" 

Lexa just shrugged " I didn't stomp out, I just went out, I am allowed you know?"

Anya held her hands up in defeat " ok, I was just worried, you didn't answer my text, that's all" 

Lexa stood up picking up her coffee cup for a refill " well thanks for you concern but it's not needed" 

Rolling her eyes Anya left it at that, she knew Lexa well and it was best to leave her when she was in a mood. " so do you want to come to the coffee house?" 

"Nope" was Lexa's answer " I have work to do" 

"Who shit on your cheerios?" Raven asked as she came in witnessing Lexa's snap reply

"She's in a mood" Anya stated 

Lexa sighed looking up to the ceiling " what is it with everyone? I went out last night because I wanted to and If you can't see I'm working.. I do have a business to run, I'm not in a mood" 

"Sounds like you are" Raven said 

"I am now yeah" Lexa snapped back returning to her seat at the table. 

"And that's my clue to leave" Anya said grabbing her bag " Ray?" 

"Coming" Raven answered following her girlfriend out the door.. 

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose, she felt bad for snapping at her family, " get your shit together lex" she said to herself trying to concentrate on her work.. 

.. 

 

Clarke and Finn arrived at a small Thai restaurant at seven and were quickly seated, Finn instantly ordering wine for the both of them and a whiskey for him " so what looks good"?

Clarke shrugged as she skimmed the menu ". I don't know yet" 

"I'll just have chicken and rice" Finn said clicking his fingers at the waiter much to Clarke and the waiters annoyance.. 

Clarke politely ordered and offered the waiter an apologetic smile as she sipped her wine, she wasn't a fan of red wine but drank it anyways .

"So the boss say saying he's got a big contract coming up it's gonna be for a six months, obviously I won't be away that long but it's Gonna be like two weeks at a time" Finn began to explain " what do you think about that?"

Clarke nodded " sounds good, I mean for you're boss, and I guess if it's something you wanted to do that I have no issue with it" 

"Well it's more money" Finn added " he pays for accommodation and all that kinda stuff" 

If Clarke was honest she couldn't care less how long Finn was away for, the last few months have been hell living with him and she was sick of fighting so if a job took him away for weeks at a time there was no way she was going to moan about it . 

" I mean if you don't want me to go then I won't" 

"It's fine Finn" Clarke said " what ever is good for you" 

Their food arrived and Finn ordered yet another whiskey " this looks good" 

Clarke ordered pad Thai which was delicious but didn't sit well with the wine " I might order some water" 

"Water?" Finn frowned "why?"

"Because I want some" clarke answered gaining the waiters attention and politely asking for a glass.. 

"Well if your not drinking the wine then I will" Finn shrugged filling his glass to the top. 

Clarke gathered Finn was out to get drink tonight and wanted to ask him to take it easy but before she could he stood up " just going for a smoke"

Clarke couldn't believe he was about to leave half way though their meal to smoke " can't it wait till we're done?" 

"I'll just be a minute" Finn stared leaving her at the table alone 

"Great, just great" . 

 

.. 

"I'm sorry" Lexa said softly as she took a seat at the bar. 

Anya was filling the fridge ready for the busy rush of workers wanting a quick drink before heading home .

" I just worry about you" Anya sighed placing a beer in front of her cousin. 

"I know" Lexa smiled clinging her bottle with Anya's as they both took a swig " I guess works just stressing me out and not being in the office over seeing things is harder then i thought it would be .. I didn't mean to take it out on you and Ray" 

"It's ok" Anya winked " I get its hard for you being away from work, but..." she grinned " for what it's worth I'm really glad you're here, even if you're a mood bitch" 

Lexa laughed throwing a beer mat at her cousin " bitch" 

"Wow " Anya swooned " hey Hotstuff" 

Lexa frowned turning in her seat, her eyes instantly finding the blondes stood behind her .. Clarke looked amazing, she was wearing a black thigh length dress that hugged her in all the right places and a white blazer to match the clutch bag she was holding.. " hey" 

Finn took a seat one from Lexa " I'll have a beer and a whisky" 

"Please?" Anya reminded him 

"Please" he said sarcastically 

"Clarke?" 

Clarke felt a little nervous being around Lexa and Finn at the same time, she worried he might sense something, or probably not but it still made her uneasy " oh I'll just have a white wine" 

Anya nodded " take a seat" 

"I'm need to piss" Finn stated standing up throwing a twenty dollar bill on the bar before swaying off to the bathroom 

"Always the gentlemen" Anya moaned 

"Sorry" Clarke cringed taking the seat Finn was sat in, keeping a little distance from the brunette who hadn't taken her eyes off her since she arrived " he's drunk" 

"No shit" Anya mocked " so how comes you're looking so hot tonight"?

"We went for dinner" Clarke explained 

"Nice" Lexa muttered begins her beer bottle 

" where'd you go?" Anya asked 

"Some Thai place, food was good" 

Anya nodded " shame about the company huh?" She laughed 

"Mmmm" Clarke agreed sipping her wine " Finn was typical Finn put it that way" 

" that's my seat babe" 

Clarke rolled her eyes having no choice but she sit next to the brunette she's been trying to distance herself from, the familiar scent of Lexa hitting her as soon as her ass touched the seat . 

"Drink?"

"It's coming" Anya tutted placing his whiskey on the bar along with the beer and snatching the money . 

"Man that Thai food is repeating on me" Finn moaned burping into his closed fist " shoulda skipped it" 

Clarke was embarrassed, why she agreed to come to the bar she'll never know, didn't help Lexa was sat next to her witnessing the mess that was her husband. 

"Hey where's Lincoln? " Lexa asked trying to move the attention away from Finn 

"He's off tonight, him and O are having dinner with her parents " Anya answered 

" oh meeting the family? " Lexa laughed "nice" 

" took Clarke months for me to meet her parents and even then it was an accident" Finn moaned 

"Can't think why" Anya muttered gaining a smirk from Lexa . 

" I say don't meet the parents, I mean Clarke's dad was alright but her mom? "

"Don't even finish that sentence" Clarke warned 

" what? You're moms a bitch" 

Clarke shook her head " excuse me" she said more to Lexa and Anya then her husband 

Lexa and Anya watched as the blonde headed to the bathroom . 

" you're suck a dick" Anya spat

"What I was kidding" Finn argued " I mean she can't take a joke" 

Shaking her head Lexa nodded to the bathroom letting Anya know she was gonna check on the blonde .. 

 

"You ok?" Lexa asked from the door way of the bathroom. 

Clarke was reapplying her lipstick " my husbands drunk and making an idiot out of himself, why wouldn't I be?"

Lexa entered the bathroom and pulling herself up on to the sink " for what it's worth, Anya's right, you look great?" She said with a smile

Clarke blushed a little placing the cover back on her lipstick " thank you, not that I should have bothered making the effort, I didn't even want to come out tonight"

 

"Then why did do?" Lexa asked looking deeply at the blonde 

" he asked" she shrugged " he was in a good mood and I didn't want to rock the boat... I didn't expect him to get so drunk" 

Lexa just didn't know what it was about the girl in front of her, something drew her in and as much as she thought it was best to keep her distance she couldn't, especially when she sees so much sadness in her eyes, all she wants to do is to take it away and see her smile. 

Slowly she lifted her hand and brushed a falling curl from Clarke's face "wanna go shout at the world again?" She teased with a smile 

Clarke laughed " I don't know about that, my voice is still recovering from last time" 

 

Lexa laughed lightly " well when ever you're ready let me know" 

 

Lexa got off the sink ready to leave before Clarke grabbed at her shirt " hey what was up yesterday? I saw you take off and you didn't answer my text?" 

Lexa looked down at the hand gripping her shirt causing Clarke to let go quickly "sometimes we all just need to get away" she said softly with a wink leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts .. 

 

" I couldn't give a shit if you we're the queen of England " Anya snapped " I'm still not giving you anymore alcohol " 

"What's this?" Lexa asked lookin at the show down in front of her . 

"Apparently I'm drunk" Finn swayed 

" not apparently, you are" Anya argued "and I said that was the last one, you chose to sink it that's your problem" 

Lexa's first thought was Clarke and how she would be the one to deal with a drunk Finn .. the second was that Anya just might punch the guy .. " ok how about I give you and Clarke a ride home?" 

"Im not ready to go home" Finn slurred " I want a drink"

"Not here you don't" Anya said sternly 

Clarke puffed out her cheeks in defeat when she witnessed Anya and Finn arguing " just one nights" she preyed to who ever was listening " just one night off" 

"Babe" Finn swayed " lets go to another bar, this bitch is acting like the police" 

"What Did you call me?" Anya quipped looking ready to fight .

"Ok ok ." Lexa said calmly " let's call it a night huh? I'm heading home anyways so I don't mind you guys jumping in" 

Finn slammed his glass down hard on the bar making all three women jump " I said I'm not going home" 

"Keep you're voice down" Clarke warned through gritted teeth " stop making a show for everyone to see" 

" you as well?" Finn fumed " even taking you out for the night isn't good enough is it?" 

" you're drunk, let's just go" Clarke said ignoring him 

"You go" he snarled " I'm going somewhere else where the bar tenders don't think they're god" 

Anya laughed " you do that" 

Finn looked at the dirty blonde like she was something he stood in " this bars shitty anyways" 

"Then you won't want to come again will you" Anya smiled sarcastically " bye then" she waved 

 

Clarke stood with her eyes closed, she begged for the floor to open up and swallow her whole, Finn was a mess and everyone was watching including the big burly security guy who Anya nodded over too.. 

 

"Lets go" he said pulling Finn up by his jacket .

"Hey get the fuck off me" Finn shouted as the security guy took him outside the bar. 

"Anya i am so so sorry" 

"Hey" Anya raised her hand to stop the blonde " you don't have to apologise for his behaviour Clarke" 

" I know" Clarke sighed " I'm just so embarrassed " 

"Don't be" Lexa sympathised 

"Clarke" 

"Clarke" 

Clarke looked over to the door where Finn was stood calling her " I better go" 

"No" Lexa said shaking her head " I don't think it's a go idea Clarke, he's really drunk and he's pissed" 

Clarke looked over at Finn then back to her neighbours " I'll be fine... night" 

Lexa and Anya watched the blonde leave the building .. they could see Finn raising his hard and shouting but couldn't make out what he was saying .. Lexa hated Seeing Clarke having to put up with his behaviour 

"Shell we go out there?" 

Anya shook her head and spoke through her radio " Nyko what is that idiot Doing?" 

A few seconds later Nyko's voice came back through the radio " he's just sounding off, can I take him down a dark ally?" 

Anya laughed " not tonight, is his wife ok?" 

"That's his wife? Nyko asked " Damn, what does she see in him?" 

" no one knows" Anya laughed " but is she ok?" 

"Yeah she's calling a cab, think the idiots took off" . honey you need me to get you a cab?" Anya could hear Nyko asking Clarke . 

" I'll be fine" 

Finn had screamed and shouted at Clarke about how she allowed Anya to embarrass him, he stated that he wasn't going home and that Clarke wasn't invited to go on to another bar with him, leaving her alone in the middle of the street . 

Lexa had enough there was no way she was will to let Clarke get home alone " Im gonna take her home" 

Anya nodded 

" Clarke" Lexa called out seeing Clarke walking along the street trying to hail a cab. 

"I'm ok Lexa" 

"No you're not" Lexa argued " please just let me take you home?" 

Clarke looked at the brunette shaking her head " I can't" 

"Why not?" Lexa frowned 

"Because" Clarke was quick to reply 

This wasn't getting them anywhere, and Clarke was having trouble hailing a cab so Lexa took the blonde gently by her elbow and pulled her toward her car .

"Lexa" Clarke gasped "what are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving you in the middle of town alone in the dark Clarke" Lexa informed her " I'm taking you home" 

Clarke reluctantly got into Lexa's car but saying nothing as Lexa pulled out of the parking lot... she drove for a minute or two before she looked over at the blonde 

" you shouldn't have to put up with that you know?"

Clarke shifted in her seat keeping her eyes glued to the window at her side. 

Lexa knew it wasn't her place to comment but Octavia's words rang through her mind.. 

" you deserve better" 

" you don't know what I deserve" Clarke spat " you don't know me" 

" I don't have to know you to see you deserve better" 

Clarke shook her head closing her eyes " just leave it" 

Lexa nodded stopping at the lights, the silence was uncomfortable and she hated that it was her fault, she shoulda kept her mouth shut . 

" I'm sorry " Clarke said quietly " I didn't mean to snap at you" 

" I shouldn't have said anything" Lexa replied 

" why not?" Clarke laughed under her breath " everyone else has an opinion" 

Lexa pulled off keeping her eyes on the road " maybe people just care" 

" is that what you're doing? Mmmm? Caring?" Clarke asked sarcastically. 

" I just don't like seeing people treated that way" 

Clarke nodded " cause you've never treated people badly? I mean how many girls have you gone with at that bar and never seen again?"

" that's irrelevant" Lexa replies " I've never done anything they didn't want and I've always made it perfectly clear what my intentions are Clarke, I don't promise anyone more and I certainly don't talk to people the way he did tonight" 

 

Clarke knew her argument was weak " well good for you, congrats on being a better person" 

The rest of journey was I comfortable and Clarke couldn't wait to get out of the car .. Lexa a slowly pulled up outside the blondes house which was in darkness 

" looks like he's still out" 

Clarke undid her belt " thank you for the ride" 

Lexa shook her head as she watched Clarke enter her house switching on some lights, she wanted to not care but she worried about what might happen when Finn arrived home, would Clarke be ok? 

 

Clarke was so done with the night she just wanted to get into bed and forget what happened she knew Finn well enough to know that he wouldn't be back to early hours and tomorrow he would be full of apologies.. that's how it worked, he would say sorry and she would act like she gave a shit and forgave him and the cycle would continue.. taking her shoes off and heading upstairs not bothering with the lights, the blonde made her way up the first flight of stairs and missed her footing slipping off the step and falling forward hitting her face " fuck" she cried out holding her cheek " you idiot" she moaned standing up making her way into her room flicking on a light " good one Clarke" she said to herself as she slipped out of her dress and crawled into bed .. 

 

..   
when she woke she felt like she had a hang over which was impossible because she only had a little wine, the nights events came back to her and she cringed .. Anya would probably have told Raven and she could bet her wage packet Lincoln too which meant Octavia would hear about it... work didn't seem to appealing today that's for sure... 

Finn was home, like she predicted, he was flat out on the sofa,snoring and stinking of booze, Clarke didn't bother to wake him, she just wanted some coffee and a shower.. 

 

"Clarke" 

Clarke told her eyes hearing Finn had woke up ..

"Babe?" 

"What?" 

Finn sat up rubbing his face " man my head hurts" 

"Good" 

"Oh come on don't start" Finn moaned into his hands 

"Don't start?" Clarke fumed " Finn you made a complete show of us last night" 

"No I didn't, I was trying to have a good time and that bitch across the street started on me" 

"Firstly? don't call her that" Clarke snapped " secondly? You were to drunk she was just doing her job.and you can't blame her for your behaviour, you were rude to the waiter at the restaurant way before you even had a drink" 

"So what do" Finn shrugged " nothing I ever do is good enough for you anyways so it doesn't make a difference how I act" 

Shaking her head Clarke gave up " you know what? Forget it" 

"Forget it"? Finn shouted turning to face his wife before he stopped and his face went as white a ghost " what happened to your face?" 

Clarke frowned "what?"

"I didn't do that" Finn panicked " I was drunk and I know I shouted at you and embarrassed you but I never touched you" 

"What are you taking about? Clarke asked confused looking at the mirror in the living room.. 

"Oh my god" she gasped looking back at her was an angry purple bruise at the side of her face. 

"Clarke I didn't touch you" Finn panicked 

"What? No" the blonde shook her head running her fingers over the bruise whinging a little at the pain " I fell, last night.. on the stairs" 

"Oh right convenient "

"Excuse me?" 

Finn laugh " you just so happen to fall down the stairs the same night we have a fight in front of the neighbours, cause they're not gonna think that's my handy work" 

That hasn't crossed the blondes mind at all until the words came out of Finns mouth " well it wasn't" 

"Oh yeah cause they'll believe you Clarke" Finn shouted " no way am I having them think I beat you" 

" they won't think that" Clarke tried to argue " I'll tell them the truth if they ask" 

Finn shook his head " no way, no way are you leaving this house until it's gone" 

" don't be ridiculous Finn I have to go to work" 

" call in sick" Finn yelled " you're not leaving this fucking house until that's gone" he pointed to Clarke's face. 

" I can't call in sick Finn," 

"You will" Finn fumed punching the wall he was stood next to making Clarke jump " don't make me tell you again Clarke, I'm not having them bitches across the street brand me a women beater" 

 

Clarke's emotions were all over the place. She felt fear, anger, sadness, all at once she didn't know what to say or do, Finn was right Anya and Lexa would assume he hit her and nothing she said would make them think otherwise " ok " and said defeated " I'll call in sick" 

Finn nodded leaving the room heading up the stairs much to Clarke's relief.. looking back At the mirror she Couldn't believe a small fall made such an impact to her face... 

"Shit"


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Clarke placed a canvas over the dent in the wall curtesy of Finn's anger.. she had called in sick stating a stomach bug knowing she wouldn't be allowed in to the hospital for a least a few days.. her face was sore and the bruising had came out fully .. avoiding Octavia was a chore, she kept texting to come over and see the blonde, Clarke used the excuse that she didn't want to spread her germs. 

 

It was trash collection day and as usual Finn forgot to take the trash out before he left for work leaving the job to Clarke. 

 

" Hey stranger" Raven called from across the street 

"Shit" Clarke groaned to herself as Raven jogged across the road .. 

"Wow what happened to your face? Raven cringed 

"What?" Clarke played dumb " oh this?" She pointed to her bruising " unruly patient" she laughed " some people don't like being touched when there in pain and have a tendency to lash out, my face happened to be in the way" 

Raven had heard about the incident at the bar and wondered if Clarke's explanation was true ... " damn.. so you docs need danger money huh?" She laughed not wanting to dig any deeper.. 

"Yeah something like that" Clarke smiled " i need to get inside" 

Raven nodded " ok see you soon" 

.. 

 

" what's with the face?" Anya asked seeing Raven deep in thought 

Raven shrugged " I just saw Clarke" 

"Oh is she ok?" Anya asked " I haven't seen her since the other night" 

Raven bit her bottom lip " she had bruise on the side of her face" 

"What?" Anya gasped " what's kind of bruise?"

"The kind that you make up stories about maybe" Raven stated not wanting to really make assumptions. 

"You don't think he hit her?"

"Who hit who" Lexa asked from behind her cousin 

"Raven just saw Clarke, she said she has bruising to her face" Anya explains 

"Finn hit her?" 

Lexa could feel her insides burning with anger.. 

" we don't know that" Raven insisted "she said a patient lashed out at her, we can't say it was Finn" 

"You didn't see the way he was acting the other night" Lexa fumed. 

"Still doesn't mean he hit her Lexa" Raven argued " he's always been a prick but Clarke's never had marks on her before" 

"How do you know?" Lexa asked " men like him put hands on their wives where no one can see the marks, maybe this time he got sloppy" 

" guys I'm not a fan of him, that's obvious but let's not assume ok? Clarke said it was a work related incident so we have to take that" Raven said not really believing her own words. 

.. 

Lexa doesn't buy it and wants nothing more to go across the street to check on the blonde.. maybe beat Finn too. 

" I don't know why she stays with him" Anya says confused " I mean she can do so much better, she's way to good for him" 

 

"I hear that" Raven agreed .

"I'm going for A run" Lexa stated heading out the door. 

 

... 

Clarke didn't know why she lied to Raven, why she just didn't tell her about her clumsy fall, making up stories would just make things worse... Octavia was still texting so Clarke reluctantly gave in and was waiting for the dark haired Doctor to arrive.... 

 

As Lexa left the house she saw Octavia pull into Clarke's drive .. 

"Hey O" Lexa jogged over

" Hi lex" Octavia smiled getting out of her car " going for a run?" 

"Mmmmmm" Lexa nodded " need to let off some steam" 

" cool, maybe I could join you one day, I haven't ran in ages" 

Lexa nodded " sounds good to me, here for free coffee?" She asked nodding to Clarke's house .. 

"Always" Octavia laughed " but no I wanna check in on Clarke, she's off work with a bug" 

"A bug?" 

"Yeah I'm guessing puke and regular visits to the bathroom" Octavia joked 

"Nice" Lexa nodded " well I'll let you go," 

"See ya" O waved 

 

Lexa shook off what Octavia said, maybe she was sick and there was an accident at work, but Lexa wouldn't be happy until she saw the blonde herself... she saw right though Clarke and would know if she was lying or not. 

 

" don't freak out" Clarke begged as she opened the door to her friend 

"Oh my fucking god" Octavia gasped "Clarke"?

"It's not what it looks like" 

 

Octavia followed her friend into her lounge " please don't tell me he did that"

"No" Clarke snapped " no he didn't I swear to god" 

"Then how?.. is this why you're not at work?" 

Clarke sighed " I fell on the stairs, I didn't turn the light on and slipped" 

"You expect me to believe that?" Octavia shouted " I already know Anya had to have him kicked out of the bar Clarke" 

Clarke shook her head " O I know what it looks like ok? I know that he can be aggressive and he did deserved Anya to kick him out of the bar but I swear on my dads grave he didn't touch me" 

Octavia knew Clarke would never lie on her fathers grave, he was the most important person in her life and losing him broke her.. 

" how did a fall a carpeted stair result in such a mess Clarke?" Octavia asked lifting the blondes chin with her finger to take a professional look at the bruising. 

" I asked myself that " Clarke answered letting her friend examine her " I guess I hit it wrong, after Anya kicked him out we had a fight and we walked off, Lexa brought me home and I didn't bother to turn the lights on, I just wanted to go to bed and I slipped" 

"Lexa?" 

" nothing like that O" Clarke's rolled her eyes " she was at the bar and wouldn't let me get a cab alone" 

" ok so I believed you, but why aren't you at work?" 

Clarke looked down at her hands " Finn said I can't" she whispered barely audible 

"What?" 

Clarke sighed " Finn doesn't want me to go until it's healed, he doesn't want people assuming he did it" 

"Well if he was t such a prick then people wouldn't assume" Octavia stated 

"I know" Clarke nodded " but he's right, people are gonna talk, I don't want people feeling sorry for me, looking at me like I'm a poor battered wife" 

"What so you're hiding away?" 

"Not hiding" Clarke answered 

" Ok so what do you call it?" 

Clarke was so done with explaining herself " O I just told you, I'm not having people talking about me" 

" promise me" Octavia teared up " promise me he's never hit you?"

Clarke walked over to the newly placed canvas lifting it off the wall " he doesn't it me" 

Octavia saw the damage to the wall and shook her head " why are you still here" 

Clarke didn't have to show Octavia what Finn had done, not did she have to explain herself but she loved Octavia, they were as close as friends could be and she needed Octavia to lean on, " can we not do this" 

 

"Clarke" Octavia blow up " he mentally abuses you, he smashes up your home, he spends your money, he gambles and he drinks and yet you still stay... he hits walls now, how Long do you think it's gonna be till those bruises are at his hands? " 

 

" he won't hit me" 

"Yes he will" Octavia shouted " why are you defending him? Why can't you just admit that to yourself? Why can't you just kick him out? .. get a fucking divorce Clarke" 

Clarke shook her head wiping her fallen tears " I can't" 

 

Octavia felt defeated " I don't know what the fuck happened to you, when did you lose the will to live? The want to be happy? .. I know this is gonna hurt you but..... you're dad would be rolling over in his grave if he could see you now" 

 

Clarke's heart hit the bottom of her stomach, her words lost in the lump in her throat, tears fall freely and her body felt numb " get out" she chocked 

 

Octavia knew it was a low blow, probably the worst thing she could ever say to her best friend but something had to give... Clarke had to wake up and see that this isn't what her dad wanted when he said he wanted to see her married and settled... Clarke was James world and he would have moved heaven and earth just to see her smile.. if he was alive Finn would be a distant memory... he would have seen through him just like Abby had.. 

"Abby" Octavia whispered to herself as she got back in her car, she didn't know what her tough love meant for her and Clarke's friendship right now but there was no way she was going to stop caring.. 

 

"Abby? It's Octavia" 

... 

 

Clarke fell to her knees when Octavia left, her friend had never shouted at her like that before, she's always supported her... maybe Octavia had finally had enough of the mess that is Clarke's life as much as she has?.. 

 

It's was around eight pm, Clarke spent most of the day crying, going over the fight with Finn and the fight with Octavia .. she knew deep down her friend was right, she had forgotten how to be happy and even convinced herself that maybe she didn't deserve to be happy, she couldn't make her marriage work like her dad had hoped for her.. she was letting him down. 

 

Lexa was pacing, she couldn't concentrate on her work or anything else for that matter, earlier that day she had ran so far she got lost and had to call Anya to pick her up, much to the amusement of her cousin that was... " Lexa what's up?" 

Lexa shook her head " nothing" 

"Well stop wearing a hole in the flooring, that's not cheap wood you know " Anya joked " you're all aggregated, I would say go for another run but I don't wanna have to own look for you again" 

Lexa flipped her cousin off as her phone beeped.. 

 

Clarke - can I see you?

..

Clarke banged her head on her steering wheel.. she thought maybe a drive would clear her head.. every bone in her body told her not to text Lexa, what would she actually say to her? Why would Lexa even want to give her the time of day after how rude she was to her the other night? What could Lexa possible do to help her? The answer was nothing.. yet still Clarke was sat waiting for a reply.. 

 

" I might go for a walk" Lexa said grabbing her jacket not before texting Clarke back 

 

Lexa- where?

 

Clarke had replied that she was sat in her car at the end of their street .. 

"Don't get lost" Anya called out 

Lexa shook her head leaving the house slightly jogging to the end of the street where she saw Clarke's car.. as she approached she saw Clarke's head leaning on the stirring wheel, she gently tapped the passenger window to let the blonde know she was there, Clarke pushed a button at her side that unlocked the door for Lexa to get in.. 

"He didn't hit me" 

Clarke knew Raven would have mentioned their earlier interaction to Lexa and Anya and she knew both of them would assume the worst .. 

" who? You're patient?" Lexa asked gently lifting Clarke's chin with her fingers to assess the damage much like Octavia did 

Clarke didn't move from the brunette grip and Lexa done her best not to react to the blondes face .. " I don't know why I lied to Raven" 

"What happened" Lexa asked still holding Clarke's chin 

"I fell.. and I know.. I know that's typical battered wife excuse but it's true... when you dropped me off that night I didn't bother to put the lights on and l slipped on the stairs" 

Clarke knew Lexa wouldn't believe her so she looked her square in the eyes so Lexa could read her.. something Lexa was good at the blonde knew that much. 

" he didn't hit me" 

Lexa looked deep in to the blondes eyes and saw the truth, she believed her.. 

" so how come I'm here?" The brunette asked finally letting go of the blondes chin 

Clarke asked herself that very same question no closer to the answer . 

"Octavia and I had a fight" 

Lexa's heart ached for Clarke seeing how Broken she looked " about this?" 

 

Clarke sat up straight wiping her eyes " she said something I didn't like and I kicked her out" 

Lexa nodded she gathered it was about Finn. 

"I'm sure things will work out" 

Clarke looked over at the brunette " I wanna forget" 

"Forget what?" 

Clarke wasn't sure what the hell she was doing in that moment, this wasn't what she planned when she asked Lexa to meet her " like I did when I first met you"

 

Lexa knew exactly what Clarke meant " Clarke" 

Clarke lunged forward smashing her lips into Lexa's. She was hungry, her hands gripped on to Lexa's neck pulling her as close as she could given that they were in the car .. 

Lexa allowed the kiss to happen for a minute, letting Clarke explore her mouth with her tongue,before she pulled away " Clarke" she painted gathering her breath " you don't want this?"

"Who says I don't"? 

" I do" Lexa said firmly " you're having a bad day.. bad couple of days and I get that you just want to pretend it's not happening" 

" why do you care?" Clarke snapped " you're the one who said when ever I wanted to forget" 

" I know and I meant it... but that doesn't have to mean sex" 

Clarke laughed " oh ok.. so what you wanna offer your ear? Your shoulder?" 

" what's wrong with that?" Lexa asked 

 

"If I wanted that I would call a therapist" Clarke said coldly " I just want you to fuck me.. just like you did in that hotel room in the city" 

Lexa could see the desperation in the blondes eyes.. 

"Do you want me to beg?" 

 

" no" Lexa sighed " I just don't think that's what you really want right now" 

" I don't need you to tell me what I feel Lexa" 

Lexa leaned over and gently placed her lips to Clarke, she moved them slowly running her hand across her bruised cheek.. Clarke leaned in deepening the kiss letting out a small moan .. 

"Is that a yes?" Clarke asked 

"Not here" Lexa answered let's find a hotel" 

Lexa knew Clarke wouldn't want her at her house, so a hotel was better then the car .. 

 

Clarke pulled away starting the car, she didn't speak to Lexa until she pulled into the car parking lot of a small highway b&b.. " I'll pay" 

Lexa nodded staying in the car whilst Clarke went to secure a room .. she hadn't gone long when she stood waving a key to show Lexa she had them a room .. Lexa got out of the car and followed the blonde.. as soon as the door was shut Clarke was back on her lips, hungrier then before... she tugged at Lexa's sweater pulling it over her head... leaving her in a vest top ... " touch me" she panted pulling her own top over her head.. 

Lexa gently pushed Clarke back toward the bed, stopping to look at her ... there was no way Lexa was able to take advantage of the girl in front of her and if she was honest she really didn't want to wake up in the morning and Clarke regret it.

Clarke was sat on the bed just looking back at the Brunette, she could see in Lexa's eyes that the moment was over " you don't want me?" 

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's good side of her face " you're beautiful Clarke and I would be stupid to not want you" 

" why stop then?" 

" because this isn't what you want or need and I know you right now you might think this is what you want, tomorrow will be different" Lexa said softly 

"I'm not drunk Lexa" Clarke snapped feeling embarrassed 

Lexa walked around the bed climbing on to it and laying down " come here" she smiled tapping the empty space beside her .

Clarke wasn't really sure what Lexa was doing but did as she asked anyways .. once she was led at Lexa's side the brunette pulled her closer holding her tight as Clarke's head laid on her chest,"sometimes it doesn't have to be about sex, sometimes it can be just needed someone close" 

Clarke understood what Lexa meant and she was right, she did just need comfort, but something more then words, she did need to be held,.. she could hear the steady beat of Lexa's heart and it soothed her, rolling on to her side facing away from the brunette taking her arm with her,... Lexa then scooted closer wrapping her arm round Clarke's waist " sleep" 

Clarke nodded running her finger tips up and down the brunettes arm until she nodded off . 

.... 

 

"Thanks for coming Abby" Octavia smiled as she greeted Clarke's mother 

" it's been a while Honey" Abby smiled back as and placed a kiss to Octavia's cheek " you look great" 

"So do you" O grinned taking her seat .. 

"So as much as I love seeing you, I'm sure this isn't a catch up"

Octavia shifted in her seat, she knew this was a bad idea but she was at her wits end " lets order dinner first huh? Maybe some wine?"

Their meals arrived as did the wine which Octavia took a huge mouthful of... " ok so I asked you to meet me here because I'm worried about Clarke" 

"As am I " Abby nodded " she's not returning my calls" 

Octavia knew that, many a time she has witnessed Clarke mute her phone when her mom called.. " thinks between her and Finn aren't good, and it doesn't matter what I say she just won't listen" 

"what do you mean not good?" Abby asked concerned " I know they don't have the best relationships but Clarke assured me it was just a rough patch" 

 

"No" O shook her head " it's turbulent Abby, he drinks to much, he belittles her, he doesn't pay any thing towards the house or bills.. she's unhappy Abby but she won't leave him" 

 

Abby was shocked she had asked her daughter over and over again if she was ok and time and time again Clarke assured her she was fine.. " I don't understand?"

" Abby Clarke didn't want to marry Finn, she married him because Jake told her he wanted to see her settled, he told her her wedding day was the best day of his life and she hold on to that" 

Abby couldn't get her head around what Octavia was telling her " wait.. you mean to tell me Clarke only married Finn for Jake?"

Octavia sighed " it's because of jake she stays with Finn.. Abby he's dangerous I'm worried he'll hurt her" 

"Hurt her?" 

"He's abusive, not physically but mentally, he smokes in the house even though Clarke begs him not to, he shouts and screams at her and he's..... 

"He's what?" Abby saw the look in the dark haired girls face " he what Octavia?"

"He smashes up the house, I went there this morning and she has bruising to her face" 

" what?" Abby said raising her voice cashing other diners to look over.

"It wasn't him, she said she fell and I believe her" Octavia assured the panicked women " but he did punch the wall putting a whole in it.... Abby we have to get Clarke out of this relationship"

"How did this happen"? Abby sobbed " why didn't I see this?"

"Because Clarke hid it" Octavia said sadly " you know Jake wouldn't want to see her unhappy, she needs to stop thinking she'll let him down if she leaves Finn" 

Abby wiped her tears" oh she's leaving him alright, over my dead body is she going to continue on with that marriage, I knew he was trouble from the get go, I didn't want Clarke marrying him " 

Octavia nodded " you can't go in all guns blazing though, you have to be clever about it, if Clarke knew we were having this conversation" 

"You leave that to me O, she won't know we met, I'm gonna have to think about how I'm going to handle this" 

"Well I'm here" Octavia nodded hoping upon hope she did the right thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke woke up feeling like she was a hundred years old, when though she slept ok the bed had to be the most uncomfortable thing she's ever laid on, once she finally opened her eyes full and looked at her surroundings she remembered she wasn't alone. Slowly she turned over and was met with an empty space, had Lexa left her alone like she did all them months ago? Lifting herself up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she heard the toilet flush.. Lexa hadn't left after all .. 

"Morning" the brunette smiled as she came out of the bathroom 

"Morning" 

"You sleep ok?" 

"Yeah which is surprising considering how shitty this bed is" 

Lexa laughed she couldn't agree more, with her concern for the blonde and the discomfort of the bed she barely slept a few hours " how you feeling?"

" if I'm honest? A little embarrassed" Clarke sulks " I was an idiot last night and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did"

"Don't be" Lexa smiled " it's not every day a mega hot blonde comes on to me" she laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Some how I don't believe that" Clarke said rolling her eyes "getting off the bed wanting to pee and wash her face. As she walked past Lexa the brunette stopped her by gently taking her wrist " let me look at you"   
Clarke slowly turned to face Lexa who gently placed her hand on the blonde's face soothing her bruise with her thumb " doesn't look so bad today" 

Clarke closed her eyes taking in the warmth on Lexa's hand before she knew what she was doing she lent forward placing her Lips to Lexa's but not moving them .... Lexa allowed the blondes movement and gently caressed the good side of her face, Clarke pulled away feeling a little shy " I need to uh. "She swallowed pointing to the bathroom. 

Lexa nodded with a smile leaving Clarke to go about her business, she wasn't sure what to do or say to make things better for Clarke but she knew she would be there if she needed her .

The drive back to their homes was quiet. Lexa gathered Clarke just needed the peace and as much as she wanted to talk to Clarke about what happened with her last night she knew now wasn't the time .. Clarke pulled into the same spot she picked Lexa up from and killed the engine " thank you " 

"For what?" Lexa asked 

" for being there I guess" Clarke sighed " for not pushing me, for being more level headed them me " she laughed " I don't know Lexa, I don't know why I turned to you or why you would even want to be the person I turn to but I'm glad you are... " 

Lexa stroked the side of Clarke's head " I don't know why you turn to me either, but I do know that I wouldn't turn you away, I'll be your friend if you want me to be" 

"What nothing more huh?" Clarke asked " Lexa if you hadn't stopped me last night . " Clarke took a moment and a deep breath " I wanted to be intimate with you, l wouldn't have stopped and I wouldn't have regretted it either" 

"Clarke" Lexa sighed " you have no idea how hard that was for me to stop what was happening last night and believe me if you hadn't been so emotional I wouldn't have. But I know I would have woke up and wished I wasn't there I... " 

" well I wouldn't have" Clarke butted in" that night I spent with you all those months ago was the first time in a long time that I felt alive, it was the first time I've wanted to be sexual with someone, sex Is a chore for me now a days but that night with you". Clarke shook her head " I don't know I just felt wanted, I felt desired, I felt sexy" she laughed a little at how silly she sounded .

"You are all those things Clarke" Lexa promised " believe me you are" 

" I feel like an idiot" Clarke laughed again fiddling with her hands 

Lexa gently lifted the blondes chin so she would look at her " you are not an idiot " she smiled slowly moving forward to place a small kiss to the side of Clarke's mouth " I have to go, Anya's probably sent out a search party" 

Clarke blushed at the kiss, what she wanted was to pull Lexa in again for more but being in the open where anyone could see wasn't the best idea she's ever had " ok " 

"Call me if you need to ok?" Lexa winked getting out of the car with a wave .. 

Clarke didn't go home for a while, she sat in her car taking a moment to herself wondered what the hell she was gonna do with her life. What she was going to do about her argument with Octavia? What has was going to do about her attraction to Lexa? She had so many thoughts running through her mind it was giving her a headache. What she wanted was a long hot bath and enjoy so time to herself .. that was short lived as she pulled up on her drive and saw her moms car parked up " shit" 

... 

"Mom"? 

" hey honey" Abby smiled from the comfy seat of Clarke's porch .

"What are you doing here?" 

"Chang a mother surprise her only daughter?" Abby sulked pulling Clarke in for a tight hug " what happened to your face?" 

" i fell" Clarke answered gripping on to her mother enjoying the warmth " its nothing"

Abby pulled away looking deeply into her child's eyes " doesn't look like nothing, you sure your ok?" 

Clarke nodded " it's good to see you" 

Abby smiled stroking Clarke's face " Ive missed you" 

Clarke smiled and hugged her mother again " me too" 

" well I'm here now and I'm staying for a few days if that's ok?" 

Clarke was a little suspect her mothers never stayed more then a few hours before let a like a night " yes sure" she frowned " is everyone ok?" 

" yeah everything is fine, I just want to spend some time with you" 

Clarke laughed "mom we work together I see you all the time" 

"So what that's at work, I want girl time" Abby smiled pulling her case from the trunk of her car " I want to know what's going on in my baby girls life " 

Clarke wasn't sure about the look on her mothers face she felt like that comment had hidden meaning but wasn't sure if it's here just panicking or not so left it with a smile .   
...

 

"Oh look who showed up " Anya fumed " a walk you said" 

"Calm down Annie I'm not a child " 

"Maybe not lex" Anya moaned " but your still my sister and you didn't come home last night I was worried" 

"Well I'm fine" Lexa sighed taking a piece of ravens toast off her plate .

"Hey" Raven moaned " get your own " 

Lexa laughed stealing another piece 

"So where you been" Anya asked she wasn't finished with her little sister 

"Out" 

Where's out?"

" outside" Lexa laughed " 

Anya throw a pillow cushion off the couch at her sister " fine don't tell me you dick" 

"I wont" Lexa winked at Raven who just shook her head 

... 

"Clarke" Finn called out as he entered the house " Clarke?... Clarke you here? Answer me " 

"Do you always shout at my daughter Like that?" Abby asked from the kitchen table 

"Abby" Finn jaw nearly hit the floor " what are you doing here" 

"Last time I checked this house belonged to my daughter and only my daughter, so what I'm doing here isn't any of your business now is it?" 

Finn hated Abby, he hated how she looked down on him and how she was always so rude to him " I didn't mean anything by it, I just wondered"

"Well I have some time off work so I thought I'd spend some time with my daughter .... here" 

"Here?" Finn gulped " you're staying here?" 

" that's right Finn" Abby smirked " I am" 

Finn smiled trying to hide his disappointment "great" 

He quickly made his way upstairs to Clarke who had just got out the shower " what the fuck is your mom doing here?" He whispered 

"I don't know she just showed up" Clarke shrugged feeling a little Grateful for it.

"Well why is she staying here for?" Finn fumed " I mean since when?.. what have you been telling her?" 

"Nothing" Clarke exclaimed " I told you she was here when I got home, what do you want me to do? Tell her she's not welcome?" 

"Well she isn't" 

"By you maybe" Clarke smirked " now excuse me my mother wants to take me for dinner" 

"Oh and by you, you mean not me? What am I suppose to eat?"

Clarke shrugged " I don't know Finn I'm sure you'll think of something" 

"I don't want her here" Finn growled grabbing Clarke's wrist .

"Then you tell her so" Clarke quipped pulling her arm away leaving Finn to sweat it out alone in the bedroom . 

 

" you look great honey" Abby smiled " let's go" 

"Uh she'll we ask Finn?" 

"No" Abby said simply " it's girls night, I'm sure he can fend for himself" 

Finn appeared at the bottom of the stairs as Abby finished her sentence, he wants Happy at all that Abby would be around for a few days " enjoy your night" 

Abby shot him a dirty look " we will, don't wait up" .. 

 

.... 

"Why should I pay? Lexa moaned as she was dragged to the car " dinner was the idea" 

" because you're a sly dog and like to keep secrets from your big sister" Anya smirked " so as punishment you are taking us to dinner" 

" also you earn more then us put together so it's only fair and you live in our house rent free" Raven grinned 

" for god sake" 

"And you can drive so we can drink " Anya added " I'm feeling the need for champagne what with you paying and all"

"I knew I shoulda stayed with linc" Lexa huffed getting into the drivers side knowing she wasn't gonna win the argument. 

..... 

"Oh this is a nice place " Clarke smiled looking around yeh restaurant .

"Yeah I've been waiting to try it out for weeks, menu looks good too" Abby smiled 

"Good evening ladies can I offer you a beverage before you order?" The smartly dressed waiter asked 

"Oh yes please" Abby smiled" I'll have a dry Chardonnay and some bottled water for the table, thank you" 

The waiter nodded looking at Clarke " and for you miss?"

"Ummm hit me with a dirty martini" Clarke smiled handing the waiter the drinks menu " thank you"

"Dirty martini?" Abby raised her eye brows 

" it's nice" Clarke smiled 

"If you say so" Abby laughed" so how you doing? You look tired baby" 

Clarke shifted in her seat a little " Im ok mom" 

"You don't look happy Clarke, I'm worried" 

"Don't be" Clarke said placing her hand over her moms " I'm fine" 

Abby decided tonight wasn't going to be the night she confronts Clarke about what she knows, instead she allowed the night to be about her and her Daughter. 

"What's wrong with McDonald's? Lexa moaned she followed Anya and Raven into the restaurant .

"Because your paying so why would we go cheap?" Raven laughed 

"Hi" Anya smiled to the man at the front of house " table for three" 

"Right this way " the waiter smiled 

As they followed the waiter through the restaurant ravens eyes found Clarke " oh hey neighbour... Abby?" 

Clarke looked around at the familiar voice but her eyes landed on Lexa.. 

"Raven" Abby smiled " hi Anya" 

Hey doc" Anya smiled " oh this is my sister Lexa.. lex this is Clarke's mom Abby"

Lexa nodded with a smile, she was to far away to shake the Doctors hand " hi, nice to meet you" 

"Your table ladies" 

Abby waved the waiter off "oh please join us"

" oh is that ok?" Raven asked the waiter not wanting to put him out .

"Ofcoarse" he nodded 

The new comers took their seats around the table, Lexa ended up next to Abby, whist Raven and Anya took up the seats either side of Clarke .

"So this place is nice" Anya grinned and lucky for you two ladies Lexa is footing the bill" 

Lexa narrowed her eyes unimpressed at her sister . 

"Oh nonsense" Abby laughed" Lexa doesn't have to pay our bill" 

"Oh it's ok" Anya insisted" my baby sister here is a hot shot lawyer she can afford it"

" Anya there's no need" Clarke said looking over at Lexa .

"No it's perfectly fine" Lexa smiled " I would love to treat you all to dinner" 

Abby was about to argue when Lexa smiled " I insist please" 

Abby smiled " what a lovely girl you are" 

Lexa blushed looking smug at her sister and bashful at Clarke .. 

" can I get you ladies a drink?" The waiter asked 

"Champagne please " Anya smirked at Lexa .. but Lexa wasn't one to be beat" let's make it a bottle shell we? The best you have " 

Anya laughed at her sisters need to get one over on her.. " I'll have some wine too" 

Lexa nodded looked over at Clarke then raising her eyebrow at Clarke's almost empty glass " Clarke? Can I get you a refill?... dirty martini is it?" 

Clarke swallowed the remains of her drink with a smile " yup.. thanks"


	12. Chapter 12

Abby was quickly becoming Lexa's biggest fan, she was totally impressed hearing about Lexa's life .. " wow I can't believe someone so young could be so accomplished.. to actually own your own law firm is massively impressive Lexa" 

"Well I had a little help " Lexa said down playing her accomplishments " it wasn't all me" 

"Nonsense, good things come to good people Lexa, tell me honey do you have a boyfriend at home?" 

Anya and Raven both choked on their wine earning themselves an eye roll from Lexa .. 

 

" I don't Abby" Lexa smiled " I'm actually gay and I'm currently single" 

"Oh Clarke's bisexual" Abby stated 

"Mom" Clarke gasped feeling her cheeks burning 

"You are"? Anya said surprised " why didn't I know this?" She looked around the table, her eyes falling on her girlfriend who didn't look surprised " did you know this?" 

"Agh" Raven shrugged winking at Clarke. 

" wow" Anya laughed " ya learn something new everyday" 

Clarke couldn't help but laugh under her breath, she didn't hide her sexuality but it was a little embarrassing having her mom out her like that, even if it was only Anya who didn't know. 

"Well I have to say Lexa you are a catch and who ever you end up with is going to be a lucky girl" Abby complimented 

Lexa looked to Clarke with a slightly raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Thank you, but I have to tell you it's gonna take someone special to make me want to lose myself again" 

Clarke could feel Lexa's eyes on her and her ears pipped at the word "again".. what did that mean? 

" oh cause you're so special " Anya teased sarcastically. 

"Shut up" Lexa laughed pointing her fork at her sister. 

Conversation flowed effortlessly, Raven providing the jokes which had the table in fits of laughter.. 

Abby watched Clarke interact with her friends and noticed she seemed lighter in herself, she also happened to notice that Lexa glanced over at the blonde a lot too. 

 

" ladies would any of you like dessert?" The waiter asked 

Anya smirked at Lexa as she picked up the dessert menu " hmmmm do we want dessert?" 

"Order what you want Annie" Lexa rolled her eyes " I'm not bothered" 

" well as you so annoyingly call me that when you know I don't like it! I think I will" Anya grinned "wow did you know there is a cheese cake on here for like twenty dollars a slice? That must be some real good cake" 

"Don't be an ass" Raven laughed 

"What? I'm just saying I'm in the mood for cheese cake" Anya shrugged" how about you Clarke?"

" I'm good actually " Clarke laughed knowing Anya was trying to get a reaction out of Lexa " I feel like a Irish coffee though" 

Lexa nodded " Abby?" 

"Coffee sounds good" 

"You two?" The brunette asked towards Anya and Raven .

Anya snapped the menu shut "I'm just messing with ya, I'll have a brandy" 

" me too" Raven smiled to the waiter, who nodded and looked to Lexa "miss?" 

"Bourbon please, and the bill, thanks " 

Clarke smiled knowing bourbon was Lexa's night cap drink as she looked up from the table she caught her moms eye who was looking straight at her, suddenly she felt like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar and quickly sat up straight clearing her throat .

"So honey when are you back to work?" 

"Uh Monday I think" Clarke answered " Im booked in for a day of c-sections" 

"Awwww babies" Raven gushed " I would love that" 

"Don't get no ideas" Anya cringed causing Raven to laugh and lean into her " don't worry babe, we're way off that" 

"Good" Anya pushed out her cheeks in relief.. 

"Yeah it's nice seeing a child come into the world but it's probably the most boring surgery you can do" Clarke stated 

"Yes" Abby agreed " can't be a good old heart surgery hey honey ?" 

"Absolutely" Clarke laughed 

"I take my hat off to you both" Lexa says " I mean to hold someone's life in your hands is heavy, I don't think I'd have the nerve " 

"Well you in some way also hold peoples lives in your hands honey," Abby smiles " their freedom is in your hands" 

"Yeah kind of I guess but jail isn't death is it,? what you and Clarke do is some super hero shit" 

Abby laughs " except we don't wear capes" 

Their drinks arrived as did the bill, Lexa didn't even look at it she just placed her card inside and sighed the bill "thank you" she smiled at the waiter who opened the book and whistled at the tip " no thank you ma'am" 

"Showing off again babysitter?" Anya laughed

Lexa looked up at the waiter " you can charge her for her food" she teased poking her tongue out at her cousin. 

"Such children" Raven sighed 

Abby smiled " well Lexa I can't thank you enough for dinner it was great and it's been lovely getting to know you and hanging out with all you girls" 

"Your welcome" Lexa smiled sending Clarke a wink .

"Yeah thanks lex" Anya nodded holding her glass in the air " cheers" .. 

 

As they all head out of the restaurant Clarke leans into Lexa " you've made an impression"

"I have that effect on women what can I say" Lexa teases .. 

"I'm aware" Clarke states squeezing the brunettes waist as she walks past to catch up with the rest leaving Lexa with a smile on face ... 

... 

Abby Links her arm with Clarke's as they walk down the street " So Lexa's' nice" 

"Uh yeah" Clarke nods 

"She's beautiful too.. don't you think?" 

" I have eyes mom" Clarke laughed shaking her head " oh and I can't believe you outed me" 

"Well I didn't know you was in" Abby laughed " I mean as a teen you were all out loud and proud" 

" I still am" Clarke smiled remembering how vocal she was back then " it's just I don't really go around telling people, if it comes up then cool," 

" well it was only Anya.. and it's not like she has and issue for obvious reasons" Abby chucked " but I gotta admit her and Raven are a beautiful couple, so full of love and laughter, those two things alone are what makes a perfect love story" 

Clarke nodded thinking how right her mom was, how great Raven and Anya are as a couple and how much she wished she could wake up every morning to the one she loved, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, sadly she knew deep down that day would probably never come... 

... 

Back at the house Abby is sat still going on about how great their night had been. 

"What's this?" Finn asked " you had dinner with the neighbours? You said it was a mom and daughter thing " 

" it was" Abby snapped " but the girls ended up joining us and we had the best time didn't we Honey"? She asked looking to Clarke who nodded sipping her last coffee of the night . 

" and Lexa was so good she paid for the whole tables meals " Abby continued to gush " I mean that champagne was to die for, that had to of cost her a small fortune"

"Lexa is Anya's cousin right?" Finn asked 

"Yeah" answered 

" oh and I have to say Clarke, she smelt amazing " Abby continued " I know you were on the other side of the table but she did... every time she moved I was engulfed in her Perfume, it's gorgeous, i should have asked her what it was, hey maybe you can ask her for me?"

Clarke noticed Finn roll his eyes " Ok mom time to call it a night"

"What Am I not allowed to talk about how great my night is and what a lovely girl Lexa is ?" Abby moaned knowing she was annoying Finn .

"Yeah mom of coarse but it getting late " 

Abby rolled her eyes " yeah ok" 

.. 

" well how long she staying for?" Finn fumed taking off his shoes at the end of the bed " I mean why is she even here? She lives like twenty minutes away why does she feel the need to move in?" 

"She's not moving in Finn" Clarke sighed " and I don't know why she's decided to stay over, but I'm not gonna tell her she cant, she's my mom and this is my house" 

"Yeah and she as well as you don't let me forget it" Finn scowled. 

"Don't start"

"Don't start?" Are you kidding me Clarke? Your mom rocks up here uninvited, you don't even ask me how I feel about it, not that you care anyways and then she spends the whole time looking down to me making me feel like a loser and she made it Clear I'm not invited to dinner ... then" Finn moaned " she comes back here and gloats about what a gay old time you had with neighbour" 

Clarke almost choked on Finns words, lucky he had no idea how close to the truth he was .  
" ignore her then" 

"I don't want her here, get rid of her" 

Clarke frowned " what?" How?"

"Oh I don't know Clarke, just do it" Finn warned " this maybe your bricks and water but this is my home and I won't be looked down on by her or you," 

 

Clarke didn't answer or acknowledge her husband, she knew she didn't have you, there was no way he would do anything with her mom just across the hall ... 

 

Clarke didn't mention to her mom about her going home, because the truth was she liked having her mom at her house, she liked knowing her nights weren't going to end in an argument .. so she told Finn she had talked to her mom but she wasn't budging.. Finn of coarse was pissed off and called his boss for some extra work away so he didn't need have to be in the house 

.. 

With Finn away Clarke felt a sense of calmness, the night before she and her mom had a pyjama night, with take out and movies, it felt like she was a teenager again.. 

Today wasn't as relaxing she was back at work and had a day of C-sections, part of her wished she was still in the trauma department with O, but with staff shortages she helped where she could .. 

 

Lexa- free for coffee? 

 

Clarke smiled down at her phone, she hadn't seen the girl since dinner and with her mom constantly talking about the girl she found it hard to not have her on her mind... 

\- If you can get to the hospital in the next 30mins?

Lexa - What's the coffee like there?"

Clarke- I like to compare it to dirty dish water lol 

Lexa - lol gross... I'll be there in 15, I'll come with decent caffeine x 

 

Clarke smiled, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately and she felt good about it.. she wasn't really sure if hanging out with Lexa was a good thing, she wasn't even sure what it meant, if they were friends? Or less.. or more, she had no idea what she was doing when it came to the lawyer, but she knew she enjoyed her company.. 

 

Lexa - outside, its impressive you have your own parking space, name plaque and all lol 

Clarke laughed out loud picking her pager up and her white coat knowing it was always a little windy out the front .. 

As she headed towards the car park she sad Lexa leaning on the Bonnet of her car " so Doc how many kids have you welcomed into the world today? The brunette smiled handing Clarke a large coffee cup .. 

Clarke wrapped Her hands around the cup enjoying the warmth " three so far" she smiled " two boys and a girl" 

"Awesome" Lexa smiled " how many more?" 

"Two more scheduled" 

" I know you said it's boring but you can't tell me it's not a good feeling to be involved in such a precious moment?" 

"I love it" Clarke smiled biting her bottom lip " it's an honour to be part of a moment like that" 

Lexa sipped her coffee looking at the blonde who hadn't looked at her since she took a seat .. " so do you have to be like a really good doctor to get a personalised parking space?" She laughed kicking her foot out towards the sign in front of her . 

" i think it helps your moms a big hot shot.... " Clarke smiled as she sipped her drink, it was a vanilla latte which the blonde had ordered that day Lexa was working in the coffee shop " speaking of my mom, you have a fan" 

"Oh yeah?" Lexa grinned 

" mmmm" Clarke hummed into her cup " she talked about you non-stop all the way home" 

Lexa nodded with a smirk on her face " does she want a date?" 

Clarke nudged Lexa in the ribs " stop it" 

Lexa dramatically rubbed the spot Clarke nudged " hey it's not my fault your mom wants me" 

"Gross" Clarke chuckled "I do not want that mental image in my head" 

Lexa laughed with a nod " so how you doing?" 

Clarke heard the concern in Lexa's voice and it made her smile, " I'm good... like I'm not just saying it.. I felt it," 

"Oh" Lexa nodded " so your marriage is on the up?" 

Clarke laughed out loud " god no, I think it's just cause my moms there, not that he his happy about that" 

" well it's kinda tough huh? I mean she's your mom" 

"Exactly" Clarke smiled " I like having her " 

Lexa sipped her coffee " that's all that matters then" 

Clarke looked out on to the parking lot and at the people walking by, only looking at Lexa when she heard the girl laughed " what?" 

"Nothing" Lexa continued to laugh " it's just you've barely looked at me since you got her" 

Clarke groaned rubbing her forehead " I'm sorry" 

Lexa nudged the blonde with a smile " it's ok Clarke" 

"It's not" Clarke shook head " I don't know what's wrong with me" she laughed running her tongue across her bottom lip " I feel like um.... I don't know I feel a little like a teenager again when I'm near you" 

Lexa smiled moving a piece of loose hair from the blondes eyes gently tucking it behind her ear" " is that a bad thing?" 

Clarke stood up quickly gripping her cup " yes... yes it is .. I shouldn't be" she shook her head " I shouldn't want to be around you, or think about you or want to see you, I shouldn't but" 

" but you do" Lexa finished the Doctors sentence " you know the more you fight something the more the need is to have it" 

Clarke sighed letting her shoulders fall " I do know that" 

" then don't" Lexa smirked 

Sucking Her bottom lip into her mouth trying to his her smile, Clarke wanted noting more then to lean down and kiss Lexa's beautifully plumped lips, before she could make a move her pager beeps making her jump " shit" 

"Go" Lexa smiled placing her cup in the trash can " duty calls" 

Clarke smiled running her hand down Lexa arm " I'll see ya" 

Lexa winked as Clarke made her way back to the entrance of the hospital, Lexa like Clarke had to kick herself for thinking about kissing the blonde .. it was becoming harder and harder to keep her hands to herself .. pulling her phone out of her pocket quickly sending off a text then looking back up at Clarke who stopped in her tracks ... 

 

LEXA - you know you're gonna have to stop with that bottom lip business x 

Clarke read the message then turned to the brunette as she typed back . 

CLARKE - what bottom lip business? X 

Lexa decided not to text back but to call instead ..., Clarke laughed as she answered keeping her eyes on the lawyer 

" Lexa" 

" you know when you run your tongue against your lip of you bit the corner of it, I find it very hard to control myself" 

Lexa was stood tall looking directly into Clarke's eyes, even though they was distance between them Clarke could see how dark her orbs were.. 

" control yourself?"

Lexa nodded " I want to Kiss you so badly" 

Heat rushed around Clarke's body, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head " I want to kiss you too" 

Lexa ended the call smiling as Clarke began walking backwards towards the door , with a little wave you watched Lexa job across the car park .. 

 

was she about to enter into something dangerous, something that could turn her world upside down.. she should run for the hills but Lexa was alike a force she couldn't fight , she was her kryptonite.. she knew she wanted something with the brunette and now Lexa knew and she knew what Lexa wanted so the question on her lips and probably Lexa's to was when?


	13. Chapter 13

"Good morning Lexa" Abby called out across the street as Lexa came down her sisters drive away wearing some very tight adidas running pants and a cute little sports bra.. 

"Morning Abby" she smiled pulling her earphone out of her ear " how are you this morning?"

" I'm well, Clarke and I are heading out to breakfast, care to join?"

As Abby spoke Clarke appeared at the side of the Car in a plain white summer dress that hugged her in all the right places.

" I would love to but uh... I'm heading out myself" Lexa answered throwing eyes at the younger blonde " morning Clarke" 

"Morning" Clarke answered as she tried her hardest to not check Lexa out, she was of coarse obvious and that made Lexa smile .

" that's a shame I was hoping to repay you for dinner" Abby spoke interrupting the tension . 

" oh there's no need really, it was my pleasure"

"Nonsense" Abby insisted " why don't we go for drinks tonight? I still haven't seen Anya's bar"

"Mom" Clarke panicked " Lexa might be busy" 

"I'm not" Lexa answered " I'd love to "

"Awesome" Abby clapped " she'll we say seven ?"

"Make It eight and you have a date" Lexa winked before moving her eyes to Clarke who was for some reason blushing .

" your on" Abby smiled getting into the car " cmon Honey lets go " 

"I'm sorry about her" the blonde nodded to her mother " you really do have a fan" 

" just the one?" Lexa asked teasingly 

Clarke shook her head Flicking her hair out of her eyes " yeah just the one" 

Lexa laughed " your not a very good liar Miss Griffin" she stated placing an ear bud into her ear adjusting her iPod " see ya later" 

Clarke nodded heading towards the car when Lexa called out her name, turning back to a grinning Lexa she smiled herself " you look really good today" 

Clarke blushed as Lexa turned to jog down the street " so do you" she whispered to herself " real good" .. 

 

Abby smiled when Clarke got into the car " your drooling honey" she teased as she pulled off the drive and headed down the street beeping as she last Lexa .. 

" what?" Clarke laughed nervously 

"Oh cmon Clarke, Lexa is a very well put together young lady" 

"So?" 

" so anyone would find her attractive" Abby continued " and that running gear she had on shows just how well together she is" 

"Mom I'm married" Clarke asked firmly 

Abby shrugged " sometimes life should be more about surviving Clarke, don't we deserve better then that?" 

Clarke frowned not really knowing what her mother was talking about, Abby didn't give her a chance to ask, she quickly exited the car and headed into the cafe... Clarke followed behind hoping to god her mom wasn't going to continue the conversation .. 

"O?" Clarke frowned seeing Octavia sat at a booth inside, the two hadn't spoke since their little spat. 

"Hey" Octavia smiled a little sadly " hope you don't mind me joining you?" 

Clarke took a seat next to the dark haired girl wrapping her arm around her shoulder pulling her in for a side hug " of coarse not" 

"Ok so what are we having?"Abby clapped looking over the menu " I'm Thinking the full works" 

Octavia and Clarke nodded in agreement before Claire excused herself to use the bathroom .. once she was out of ear shot O turned to Abby " how's things?" 

"Good" Abby smiled " Clarke's happy im here and Finn isn't of coarse, I can feel the heat beating off him everytime I say something he doesn't like" 

Octavia nodded " I take it she doesn't know I called?" 

"No" Abby assured her "and she won't, to be fair I'm glad you did, I should spend more time with her , had You not I wouldnt have seen for myself how unhappy she is" 

" do you have a plan?" 

Abby smiled " I have a little something up my sleeve"

Before Octavia could ease her curiosity Clarke came back to the table " hey" 

Octavia smiled looking at Abby who winked at her .. their breakfast and coffees arrived and they all tucked in " so Octavia have you met Lexa yet?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "here we go" 

"What?" O asked " and yes, yes I have met her" 

"She's a great girl huh?" Abby smiled " I met her the other night, she kindly brought us dinner and tonight we're going for drinks, you should come?"

Octavia looked at her friend then back to Abby looking confused .

" my moms a huge fan" 

Octavia nodded " I see, well yeah she's nice" 

"I like her" Abby nods sipping her coffee " she's a catch" 

Octavia looked at Abby's smirk and the penny dropped, was she really going to include Lexa in to her plan? Was that really a good idea? Octavia didn't think so... 

 

.... 

 

"Good run?" Anya asked when Lexa came into the house.

"Yeah" Lexa nodded sinking almost a whole bottle of water " I saw Clarke and her mom earlier" 

"Oh" 

"Abby invited us for drinks to night at your place" Lexa explained 

"Cool, I'll be working but I'm sure I can grab a drink with ya'll" Anya explained " Ray will be there too I expect" 

"Cool" Lexa nodded " I'm gonna shower" 

.. 

Once Lexa was out of the shower she checked her phone and there was a message from Clarke ..

 

Clarke- please don't feel you have to humour my mom, if you're busy I mean, like you don't have to have a drink with her x 

Lexa smiled shaking her head typing back .. 

 

Clarke and her companions had finished breakfast and heading to their cars when her phone interrupted their conversation, Clarke quickly checked who it was and couldn't help but smile .

Lexa- well I can't let my fans down now can I????? Besides I get to look at your pretty face all night so it's a win win ;) 

"Who's that?" Abby asked 

"No one" Clarke said quickly throwing her phone into her bag " O you wanna come for a drink tonight?" 

"Yeah bring Lincoln" Abby added

"I will but he's working I think" Octavia smiled looking to her friend " we good?" 

"Always" Clarke winked getting into her moms car .. 

"Hey" O whispered to Abby " we need to talk"

"Later" Abby smiled kissing the girls cheek " see you tonight .. 

.... 

As Lexa made her way down the stairs Raven let out a loud whistle " hot damn girl you look good" 

Lexa blushed " do i?" 

"Fuck yeah, I'm pretty sure I hooked up with the wrong woods sister " 

 

" you better watch out now" Anya warned looking at her sister " although you do look good, what's the occasion?" 

" there isn't one?" Lexa shrugged " it's just a pair of jeans guys" 

"A very tight, ass hugging pair of jeans babe" Raven grins " and im sure youre aware that is only half a top and your fucking hot as fuck six pack is showing?"

"Keep looking at my sister Reyes and you're going find yourself very single" Anya warned 

"Then I'm coming for you" Raven winked at Lexa laughing as Anya slaps her around the head .

"You're such a dick" 

"You love me" Raven smiled back " I just can't help it that I love your sister a little bit"

"Well you think of Lexa when your horny and alone" 

Raven laughed " never gonna happen" she mouthed to Lexa who shook her head amused, she really did like the relationship her sister and Raven had, it was fun and full of love, something she wasn't sure she would ever find for herself... 

" I hear you got a date with Doctor Griffin" Raven teased 

"What? No" Lexa panicked " I don't " 

Raven laughed " not what Anya said, I hear Abs has taken a shine to you?" 

Oh she means Doc senior Lexa calmed herself " oh well no it's just she asked if we all wanted to go for a drink, not just me" 

Raven nodded " hey I won't judge, Abby's a milf.. I would" 

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Anya asked " stop being weird" 

Raven and Lexa laughed "babe you know you're the only one for me" 

"Yeah well youre temporary" Anya bit back " I will trade you in" 

Raven pouted playfully pretending to sulk much to Lexa's amusement " ok knock it off you two, so who's coming tonight?"

Anya grabbed her bag " I'll be there, working but I'll be there" she leaned into Raven for a kiss and just as Raven lips were about to touch her own she placed her hand over the Latinos face " no chance" she laughed " that will teach you" 

"The fuck" Raven sulked" you better not leave this house without kissing me" 

"Bye bitch" Anya laughed slapping Lexa's ass as she walked past heading out the door " Lexa you got two minutes of you want a lift"  
..  
"What a cunt" 

Lexa almost choked on Ravens words " Jesus Ray...do you have to use that word? It's like the vilest word ever" 

"I know" Raven danced " I love it, ok so I'll grab a shower and meet you at the bar" 

Lexa nodded checking she had her phone and wallet and followed Anya out the door.. .. 

... 

"Abby when I called you about Clarke I wanted your help, i didn't think you wanted to set Clarke up" Octavia sulked 

"What do you mean?" Abby played dumb 

"Lexa, I noticed the way you spoke of her, the last thing Clarke needs is Lexa added to the mix " 

"Have you thought that maybe a distraction is just what she needs?" Abby asked " I mean if she can see there is more out there for her, more to life?"

"Trust me when I tell you Lexa won't make a difference" Octavia fumed " you just need to make Clarke believe that Jake wouldn't want her to be unhappy and that she doesn't need to stay with" Finn "

" Octavia trust me when I tell you I know what I'm doing" 

Octavia shook her head as Abby made her way into the bar, Clarke was running late and would Join them as soon as she could.. 

"So yet again your going out?" Finn fumed standing in the bedroom doorway watching Clarke put earrings in " why you so dressed up?"

Clarke frowned rolling her eyes " it's a night out Finn, why wouldn't I get dressed up?" 

" well it's a night out with your fucking mom"

Octavia will be there, and Raven and Anya and Lexa" Clarke explained 

" Oh Lexa, like I haven't heard that name more times then I can count in the last few days, man I don't even know the girl and I hate her" Finn ranted " I mean what's so special about her?" 

Everything.. Clarke thought " you know what my moms like, she's just impressed with Lexa's career" 

"Yeah not like mine huh?" Finn spat " no mines not good enough for your precious mother, nothing I do is good enough for her" 

"Don't start" 

"Don't start?" Finn shouted " don't start? No because I'm not allowed to bad mouth your mommy am I? Even though she takes great pleasure in making me feel like shit, and why is she still here? I told you I want her gone" 

"What an I suppose to do?" Clarke argued back" tell her to go because you don't want her here? That's really gonna make her like you more" 

" I couldn't give a fuck if she likes me" Finn fumed " she's a jumped up bitch who looks down on people, must be where you get it from" 

"I'm not listening to this " Clarke said grabbing her purse attempting to leave the bedroom " excuse me?" 

Finn didn't budge " Finn?" 

Still he didn't budge " please move?" 

"Or what?" He spat 

Clarke rolled her eyes "don't be childish" 

" there you go with the insults" Finn said raising her arm to the top of the door frame " you're not going out" 

"Are you serious?" Clarke laughed " you don't get to tell me what to do Finn" 

" well if you want me to move, move me" 

Clarke could feel her blood boiling, she would love nothing more to push past him but she knew it would be a reason for him to possibly put hands on her " can you please move"?

Finn shook his head " call your bitch mom and tell her your not going out" 

"No" Clarke shouted tears filling her eyes 

A knock on the door startled the blonde, Finn wasn't budging so the knock came again .. 

"Clarke" Raven called up to the open window " hey you there?" 

"Let me past Finn" 

Finn shook his head 

"Clarke?" Came the call again 

Clarke remembered the front door was unlocked so she called out for Raven to come on in.. 

Finn heard Raven enter the house and moved away from his wife " bet you think you're real smart huh?" 

"Don't wait up" Clarke said walking out the door hurrying down the stairs .. 

"Hey girl" Raven smiled " saw the car so I gathered you were still here, wanna go to the bar together?" 

"Sure" Clarke smiled " let's get a cab huh? I need a good drink" 

"Yes" Raven pushed the air " I love drunk Clarke" 

Finn made an entrance must to raven's dislike .. 

"Raven" 

Raven smiled sarcastically turning back to Clarke " let's go" 

Clarke nodded and walked out behind her friend not even bothering to look at her husband, she wasn't going to let him ruin her night .. no way.. 

... 

" hey honey" Abby smiled as Clarke made her way to the bar " I have a tab so order what you want" 

Clarke frowned " mom you party animal" 

Abby laughed " let's live a little" 

Clarke nodded with a smile and ordered a jack and coke and a shot of tequila along with Raven who as usual had to have two shots " man I love your mom" 

Clarke laughed sipping eat drink " I think they have a table somewhere" 

"Hey have you seen how hot Lexa looks tonight?

Clarke played it cool and shook her head 

" well grab a napkin cause you'll gonna be drooling, that girls dangerously hot" Raven laughed nudging Clarke... 

"I'm mar".... 

Married yeah" Raven finished the blondes sentence " we know" 

Clarke rolled her eyes following Raven only to stop and catch her breath, Lexa was playing pool with Octavia, her outfit did nothing for Clarke's will power, she felt pain in her lip realising how hard she had bit down on it " told ya" Raven giggled taking a seat next to Abby " hey Abs" 

 

Clarke quickly pulled herself together and tore her eyes off Lexa, why did she have to look so fucking good all the time?. 

"I win" Lexa smirked placing her stick on the table. 

"Fluk" Octavia argued 

"You wish" Lexa laughed looking over at the table noticing Clarke sat there... she smiled noticing the empty seat next to the blonde so decided to take it .. "hey" she offered around the table " Octavia's sulking" 

"Am not" the dark haired girl argued picking up her beer taking a sip " Raven play me?" 

"Sure" Raven shrugged " but I warn ya I'm badass" 

"I think I'll watch" Abby said following the girls leaving Lexa and Clarke alone.. 

"You look nice" Lexa smiled 

"So do you" Clarke blushed playing with a beer mat .. Lexa smiled at Clarke's nervousness " do you ever have an off day?

" plenty" Lexa smiled " but you won't ever see those days" 

"No?" Clarke raised her eyebrows 

"Nope" Lexa laughed swigging her beer " wouldn't want to put you off" 

"Who said I'm interested?" Clarke teased 

Lexa looked at the blonde " I think I remember you saying you wanted to kiss me" she whispered 

Clarke almost choked on her drink " I don't think I did.... I think you'll find I said I want to kiss you too" 

Lexa nodded taking another sip of her beer " and do you still?" 

Clarke looked around the bar, rubbing her hands on her jeans " do you?" 

Lexa turned in her seat so she could look Clarke fully in the eye " I think about that night in the city all the time, I did way before I came here Clarke, there was something about you I couldn't shake off and even though I know you're not in the greatest of places right now, I can't help but want to relive it again, and I know that isn't good because your head is all over the place and I know you're not happy, so I shouldn't be telling you this... but yeah .. yeah I do" 

Clarke remained quiet looking into Lexa's deep green eyes so she continued " you need a friend right now, you need someone who you can talk to when you need to, someone to take you away so you can scream at the world, someone who give you that little time where you can forget all the shit in your life and I can be that person if you want me to be, need me to be then I will be" 

Clarke sighed looking over at her mom and friends to make sure they weren't coming back " Lexa.. I don't know if I can just have you as that person, I don't know if I can control myself around you" 

"Do you want to?" Lexa asked 

Clarke shook her head " this could be dangerous" 

"Didn't you know? That's my middle name" Lexa teased trying to lighten the mood 

 

Abby watched the pair out of the corner of her eye, they looked cosy and it made her smile .. 

" you really think that's a good idea?" Octavia asked quietly looking over at Clarke and Lexa 

" I think we should just leave Clarke to make her own life choices" 

"Does that include Finn?" Octavia asked 

"Over my dead body" was Abby's answer 

...  
Lexa and Clarke were joined by the rest of the group and the night was enjoyable, Finn didn't enter Clarke's mind once and she realised he never did when Lexa was around the need to be alone with the brunette was becoming to much to bare for the blonde " I need to pee"

Lexa moved so Clarke could get past when a song came on which Raven loved and she grabbed Abby and Octavia onto the dance floor leaving Lexa free to head into the bathroom, once she entered Clarke was stood at the sink looking into the mirror applying her lip gloss " don't do that" Lexa spoke earning herself a confused look by Clarke .

"Why's that?" 

Lexa walked over to the blonde taking her gently by the wrist leading her into a toilet cubicle " I'm not fan of it" she answered closing the door behind them and gently pushing Clarke into the door " tell me to stop?"

Clarke felt Lexa's hand on the back of her neck and her breath on her lips, closing her eyes she let out a shaky breath " I can't" she swallowed

That was all the answer Lexa needed and she passionately kissed Clarke, she kissed her hard, and held her by the waist tightly pushing herself into her a little so she could feel the heat .. Clarke gasped into Lexa mouth and allowed the brunette to lead the way, opening her mouth enough for Lexa to use her tongue, first she gently bit on Clarke's bottom lip before entering her mouth, their tongues danced together not one fighting for dominance, Clarke felt like she wan on fire, the heat between her thighs quickly becoming uncomfortable and she swore she could hear her heart beating on her chest .. 

" god" Lexa whispered as she ran her tongue across Clarke's bottom lip making her moan " we need to stop" 

"Yeah" Clarke gasped pushing forward deepening the Kiss " we should" 

They kiss for a few more second before Lexa found the strength to pull away " ok" she panted " ok we should stop" 

Clarke placed her head on the back of the door " I know, it's just hard" 

"Ya telling me" Lexa laughed standing tall flattening her clothes before wiping her mouth " do I have gloss on me face?" 

Clarke used her thumb to wipe across plunked lips " you're good" 

Lexa smiled placing a small kiss on Clarke's lips " lets go" 

" I'll follow" Clarke smiled " I just need a minute" 

"Oh yeah?" Lexa smirked earning herself a slap to her arm ..

"Get out of here" 

Lexa laughed opening the door leaving Clarke behind and heading to the bar, Clarke let a deep breath "wow" 

Once Lexa made it to the bar she found Octavia's eyes burning through her, but in the moment she didn't give a shit she acknowledged her and turned to the bar .. 

when Clarke came out of the toilet she walked towards the table only to be stopped by her friend .. 

"I hope you know what you're doing" Octavia warned 

Clarke looked at Lexa who was laughing with her mom then back to her friend " I don't.. but you know what? I don't care"


	14. Chapter 14

" what's wrong with a band aid and a wrap?" Lexa sulked as she sat in the ER with Anya 

"Because its swallon dickhead" Anya had to bring Lexa in after Raven had talked the brunette In to helping her take out an engine of a car Raven was fixing up in her spare time, as Raven cranked up the machine that lifted it out of the Bonnet one of the chains snapped and the engine fell landing on Lexa's arm that was placed on the side of the car.. 

"Besides it's could be broken" Anya added " don't worry though I text Octavia to let her we're here so hopefully she'll let us push in" 

"Yeah cause that will go down well with the rest of these people who are sat waiting" Lexa sighed feeling sorry for herself.

"Yeah well they aren't crying about it like you" Anya rolled her eyes " next time Raven asks you for help say no" 

"I didn't even say yes" Lexa argued " she just dragged me out the house and was like hold this"

 

"You were so brave " Clarke smiled stroking the head of the small child she had just tended too .. hearing Clarke's voice made Lexa smile before she even saw the blonde, they had texted a little but hadn't seen each other since their heated make out session in the bathroom of the bar nor had either of them mention it 

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Anya smiled up at her neighbour " this one here's hurt her arm helping Raven work on her car" 

"What is it with the limb damages today?That little guy back then broke his arm too" Clarke explained taking a seat next to Lexa lifting her hand gently 

"Was he a baby about it too? Anya asked 

"Shut up" Lexa sulked shoving her sister 

Clarke laughed taking a closed look at Lexa's swollen arm " oh I think we need an X-ray" 

"Can we push in?" Anya whispered looking around at the poor injured souls 

" sure" Clarke smiled with a tilt of her head for the sisters to follow .

"You don't have to do that Clarke we can wait" Lexa insisted 

"No we can't" Anya moaned pulling Lexa to move a little faster " don't listen to her Doc"

Clarke laughed while Lexa took a seat in bay two "ok so let me see" 

Lexa watched as Clarke took a seat informs of here Turning on a small Light at her side ..

" talk about deja-vu" Anya laughed from across the room " last time we were here you had your head between my girlfriends legs" 

"Ewwwww" Lexa gagged 

Clarke laughed " I take it she's all healed" 

"Yeah thank god" Anya laughed grossing Lexa out even more " gotta say Doc I might not have been so ok with it had I know you like to switch it up " 

"Anya" Lexa warned 

"It's ok" Clarke laughed " I can assure you it was all on a professional level" 

Anya laughed " good job it wasn't your whoha Lex this could've gotten awkward " 

Clarke looked up at Lexa for a short time and smile before looking back at the girls arm .. little did Anya know huh?

"Don't you have some snacks to be buying for a status to update?" Lexa eyed her sister as if to tell her to get lost .

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted" Anya said leaving the room .

"Sorry about her" 

Clarke smiled " I'm use to it, ok so I'm gonna have to put a little pressure on your arm ok just so I can feel for anything abnormal" 

"Ok" Lexa nodded 

" does it hurt?" Clarke asked softly as she examined the bruising 

"Not now" Lexa answered looking directing at the blonde " you must have magical hands"   
Clarke blushed and laughed it off " you're gonna need an X-ray" 

"You said that already"

"Well now I know for sure that you do" Clarke moved away to fill out paper work " you'll need to follow the red signs all the way down the hall to the left, hand this slip in at the front desk, when it's done I'll take a look at it" 

"That's it?" Lexa smiled " you done with me?"

Clarke sighed licking her lips trying not to smile " I have a waiting room full of other casualties" 

Lexa nodded getting up off the bed "I hear ya" 

" besides you'll be back in a minute" 

Lexa smiled taking the slip out of Clarke's hand " until we meet again" she winked heading off down the hall with Anya on her trial .. 

Anya was huffing and puffing as the sisters waited for Lexa's turn in X-ray, she wasn't the kind of girl who liked waiting around " man Clarke coulda at least fact tracked you all the way through" 

Annie I'm not the only one waiting to be seen, i did say I would come alone, you're the one who insisted on comin"

"Yeah because you needed medical attention but the waiting around is annoying" 

"Go home then" Lexa sighed " ill get a cab back" 

"Wonder if Clarke's finishing soon, she can bring you home"

"Just go" Lexa groaned " I really don't mind getting a cab" 

"If I leave you here alone that makes me as asshole" 

"You are anyways" Lexa laughs " seriously go.. I'll be fine" 

"No I'll wait" 

Lexa didn't say anything she just sat patently waiting .. Anya was ok for the next five minutes " ok I can't sit here... you sure you're ok to get back?"

 

"Yes, go" 

Anya really was the most impatient person in the world.. 

" ok see ya at home" and off Anya went leaving Lexa to wait... 

" that was quick" Clarke smiled bumping into her neighbour .

"No she's still waiting,she's gonna get a cab home, I get all twitchy with the waiting" Anya explained " don't suppose you're off anytime soon?"

"I wish" Clarke laughed " I got a few hours left yet" 

Anya nodded " ok well look after my baby sister for me" 

Clarke nodded giving Anya a little wave as the blonde headed out of the ER.. 

Clarke checked her patient list before calling her next casualty .. 

 

Lexa waited another twenty minutes before she was seen, her X-ray was over pretty quick and she found herself waiting back in the ER.. Octavia came into view picking up the next file in line " Lexa" Anya texted me saying you were here" 

Lexa looked up from her magazine " Oh yeah.. hi"

"Cmon" Octavia flicked her head for Lexa to follow, she would have preferred Clarke but if seeing Octavia meant she could leave then she was ok with that .. 

"So how did this happen?" O asked 

"If I said Raven, would that be enough for you?" Lexa answered 

"Yup" Octavia nodded " ok so let me take a look at this X-ray real quick" 

Lexa sat still while Octavia analysed the negative .. she knew Octavia wasn't happy about her involvement with Clarke so she felt awkward .

"Relax Lexa" Octavia sighed " I'm not going to lecture you or Clarke for that matter, it's none of my business" 

"You sure about that?" Lexa asked unconvinced " you had a lot to say before" 

Octavia turned to the brunette with her arms crossed " yeah because you're my boyfriends family and I care about Clarke, she's been through enough and the last thing I want is for her to fall for you and complicate her life anymore "

Lexa opened her mouth to speak but O wasn't finished " however... I trust she knows what shes doing and I'm gonna be the friend I should be and let her do what she wants, without judgment" 

Lexa nodded as the curtain was pulled open " not interrupting am I?" Clarke asked looking at her friend .

"Nope I was just looking at Lexa's X-ray, but if you wanna take over that's fine" 

Clarke nodded " I have a broken nose in three?" 

"I'll take it" Octavia winked " bye Lexa" 

Lexa used her good arm to wave and watched the dark haired doctor leave .

" she didn't give you any trouble did she?" The blonde doctor asked?

"Actually she told me she's gonna mind her own business," Lexa answered " she seems to think something's going on between us" 

Clarke inhaled a short breath " she kinda guess something happened at the bar" 

Lexa nodded " the kissing?" 

Clarke nodded " I didn't confirm" 

" are we going to talk about it? " Lexa asked " I mean I know we've texted but none of us have brought it up" 

Clarke bit at her bottom lip nervously " I'm not really sure this is the best place for that kinda talk" 

Lexa understood that, she knew Clarke didn't really have time for that kinda talk " ok where? When?" 

" I don't know," 

Lexa sighed up to the ceiling " Clarke cmon" 

"I'm sorry.. I just don't know when I'm gonna be able to get away, I'm working all kinds shifts this week, my moms still at my place , Finns home" Clarke rambled " and I know that's not fair on you because you deserve a proper explanation, but right now just isn't good for me" 

Lexa did understand that things weren't easy for the blonde but it didn't mean she wasn't pissed off, Clarke was the one who instigated things and Lex like an idiot was one who had to hang around and wait for the blonde's next move.. she knew getting involved with Clarke wasn't going to be all hearts and flowers but she wasn't prepared to be walked all over either " fine, you let me know when you got time" she snapped getting off the bed and walking away from the blonde ..

"Lexa don't do that" she called you just loud enough for Lexa to hear her " please" 

Lexa didn't stop she wanted to get out of the hospital as quickly as she could . 

"Lexa" Clarke followed out of the hospital just as Lexa crossed the road " what about your arm?"

Lexa didn't give a shit about her arm, she just needed some distance, she hailed a cab down and headed back to Anya's.. 

... 

"Oh what's with the face?" Octavia frowned seeing Clarke zoned out in the break room " hello" she waved her hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Sorry what?" Clarke came round 

"Where were you?" O laughed " you look a million miles away.. you ok?" 

Clarke shrugged " I've pissed Lexa off"

"Oh?"

Clarke sighed heavily finishing off her coffee as well as making Octavia one " I don't know what I'm doing... I kissed her O" 

"At the bar?"

Clarke nodded taking a seat " I couldn't help, i just wanted to rip her clothes off" 

"You didn't? You know in the bathroom right?" 

"What? Noooo" Clarke laughed " god no" 

" so what did you do?" 

Clarke slouched down in her seat " she wanted some time with me so we could talk about the kissing... and I gave her some babble about not having time, I was pretty cold About it the more I think about it .. anyways it didn't sit well with her and she up and left" 

Octavia frowned " Clarke she has a fracture, she needs plastered" 

Clarke nodded " she didn't give me chance" 

"What are you gonna do?" 

"I don't Know" Clarke sighs " part of me thinks I should leave it, an affair would be dangerous and stupid" 

"And the other apart of you?" Octavia asks with a gently smile .

Clarke laughs lightly " the other part of me wants to give her all the time in the world, rip her clothes off, have amazing sweaty dirty sex and not give Finn or the shitty things in life a second thought" 

Octavia smiles " what part are you going to listen too?" 

Clarke sips her coffee " I've already texted her" 

.... 

"Wait so there was no damage?" Anya asked unconvinced Lexa's arm was looking pretty ugly right now.. 

"That's what I said" Lexa sighed trying to hide the pain .

" well you must have crazy strong bones cause that looks messed up to me" 

"Can we drop it?" Lexa moaned " I said it's fine" 

Someone was at the door so Anya got up to answer it. On the other side was a nervous looking Clarke with a medical bag in her hand " hey, is Lexa here?"

Anya turned to Lexa " you lying little turd, you walked out didn't you?"

Lexa rolled her eyes as Clarke entered the house " thought I'd offer to fix you up?" 

"I'm fine" Lexa shrugs 

"You have quite the fracture actually" Clarke informs here" you really needs to get it plastered, but in the mean time maybe I could wrap it for you?"

 

Anya looked at her sister then back to the doctor " I gotta head to work so I'll leave you to it.. I apologies now for my sisters shitty bedside manner" 

Clarke smiled waiting for Anya to leave before and made her way over to the brooding brunette " Im sorry" 

" for what?" Lexa asked 

"For being an asshole earlier, the truth is I want to make time for you, I wanna see you and that scares me a little" Clarke reply honestly.

" I'm not asking you for anything Clarke" 

" I know" doctor nods " you've been great with me since you got here and I'm being a dick to you" 

"No you're not" Lexa insists " I just need to know what's going on in that head of yours, even if I don't like what I hear, I still need to hear it" 

Clarke smiled and leaned into placing a gently kiss to Lexa lips " I really wanted to do That earlier " 

Lexa in one swift move pounced on Clarke lying her on her back " and I really wanted to do this" she laughed kissing the blonde deeply adding her tongue for added pleasure, Clarke lifted one of her legs so Lexa could lay in between them " god you taste so good" she painted as Lexa's hand roamed just under the hem of her shirt. " I can't stop thinking about you" Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear as she bit the lobe moving down to the doctors neck placing full kisses all the way to her collar bone . 

"Me too" Clarke panted " I want you so badly but here is not the place" she laughed gently pushing Lexa up a little so her lips were no longer on her neck " Raven could come back "  
Lexa nodded lifting herself up " when then? I don't know how long I can wait" 

Clarke nodded in agreement " me either but we can't do it at the houses it's to risky" 

Lexa knew Clarke was right " hotel?" 

"Yeah maybe the one we stayed in before? It's out the way" 

Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her by her shirt " when?" She asked softly running her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip.. 

Clarke was feeling the heat in her underwear and wanted Lexa to take care of it there and then, she was crazy to think she could ignore the girl who was kissing her .. " now" 

Lexa pulled away with a giggle" now? I thought I had a broken arm that needs attention?" 

"I'll fix it" Clarke muttered as her lips came crushing down on Lexa's " i have to have you" 

Lexa quickly pulled away to look at the clock on the wall " Raven not gonna be back for over an hour.. we could go upstairs" 

"It's risky Lexa" Clarke sighed 

" we won't get caught" Lexa said pecking Clarke lip " trust me...I want you so badly it's not gonna last very long" she teased 

"Oh way to make me wanna risk it all" Clarke laughed stopping when Lexa bit her lip " god you're so fucking hot" 

"Let me show you how hot I think you are " Lexa whispered slowly taking Clarke's hand and pushing it into her pants so the blonde could feel how worked up she was .

"Oh god" Clarke groaned at the wetness " you're making this really hard for me "

Lexa bit Clarke lips again then soothed it with her tongue " cmon" 

Clarke against her judgement followed Lexa up the stairs in to her the room she was sleeping in " what if Ray comes home early?" 

"She won't" Lexa assured her pushing her on to the bed opening her legs so she could settling between them " don't think about it" 

 

Raven soon become a distant memory to Clarke once Lexa had taken off all her clothes, she really was something else, Clarke couldn't stop staring at the brunettes body, she was strong and muscular but feminine at the same time, Clarke quickly became a fan of her small Brest and paid them a lot of attention, while Lexa couldn't wait to get to the prize , she had Clarke crying out as she licked up her folds, teasing her in the best way possible.. Clarke came clenched around Lexa's fingers, her voice lost in the pillow Lexa handed to her to stop the neighbours from hearing.. once Clarke recovered she returned the favour burying herself between the lawyers legs until she pushed her away.. her sensitivity winning over her want .. "wow"

Clarke laugh Laying Next to the brunette catching her breath " yeah.. wow" 

Both finally felt their senses returning before the silently got dressed " i need to wrap your arm" 

"Funny enough i completely forgot about my arm" Lexa laughed reaching out for the blonde before she put her shirt back on .

"Lexa it's broken you need to be careful" 

" I will" Lexa mumbled burying her head into Clarke's cleavage, kissing at the skin above the bra, Clarke wrapped her arm around the girls neck playing with the baby hair " that feels good" 

" you feel good" Lexa said placing a kiss to bruised lips before letting Clarke finish dressing..

Lexa's ears pipped up when she heard a distinctive roar coming up the street " Ravens home, I hear her truck"

Clarke quickly finished dressing herself and gave the mirror a quick glance, she had her hair so she threw it up on top of her head.

"Quick Clarke " Lexa called out 

"I'm here" Clarke smiled running down the stairs grabbing her bag pulling things out " ok sit quick" 

Lexa did as she was asked just in time for Raven to walk in .

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"You broke my arm" Lexa answered 

"What? No i did not?" Raven gasped placing her hands over her mouth " oh my god lex I'm so sorry" 

"I'm kidding Ray" Lexa laughed " not about the broken bit though ... I went to the ER but got impatient so Clarke came to wrap it for me" 

"Shit,Lex I'm so sorry babe, and Clarke thank you for doing this" Raven smiled sitting next to Lexa stoking her back .

"Least I could do" Clarke's smiled " it will need plastered though ok?"

"You're the boss" Lexa winked causing Clarke to blush which wasn't good with Raven sat there. 

Clarke quickly wrapped Lexa's arm and called to make an appointment for her to get plastered so she wouldn't have to wait long." Ok so you're all done, I gotta get going" 

Lexa saw Clarke out wanting nothing more then go kiss her goodbye.. " text me?"

Clarke nodded with a smile before heading home, inside her house she headed up stairs for a shower, as much as she wished she could keep the smell of Lexa on her skin she knew it wasn't an option, Finn would be home soon as would her mom... the more the blonde thought about what she did across the street the more she panicked, the need to have Lexa was making her reckless, she couldn't put herself in that situation again, the houses had to be a no go area, she had try and be sensible about what was happening, not that an affair was sensible, but she admitted to herself after the Kiss at the bar that there was no chance of her keeping her distance from the girl across the road. 

 

...... 

"Green?" Anya frowned seeing Lexa's arm cast as she walked into the coffee shop " really?" 

"Well it was green or pink " Lexa sulked taking a seat " I'll have a cappuccino and a cupcake " 

"You don't eat cake" Anya stated starting up the cappuccino machine 

"Well today I do" 

" whats up?l 

Lexa shrugged " I'm just bored" 

"Well you could do a shift here" Anya offered with a grin, Lexa lifted her arm with an unimpressed look.

"You don't need arms to hold coffee, that's what these are for" Anya stated waving her hands in front of her " cmon keep me company" 

Lexa thought about it for a while then nodded "fine but I'm not paying for this" Lexa pointed to her hot drink and snack"

Anya shrugged " and I ain't paying you do whatever" 

... 

 

"Wanna go out tonight?" Finn asked as Clarke made lunch.. weirdly he had been in a better mood since she came back from working away, he was cleaning up after himself and going outside to smoke with out being asked, Clarke wasn't used to this side of Finn.

"Where?" 

"I don't the movies? Dinner?" 

"Finn the last time we went for dinner you got kicked out of Anyas" 

"Yeah well I'm not suggesting we drink" Finn shrugged " I just thought it would be nice to spend sometime with my wife, I know things haven't been great lately and I can admit I've been an asshole... it's just with your mom here I feel like I shouldn't be you know?"

Clarke nodded thinking To herself how full of shit was, his behaviour was nothing to do with Abby visiting and all to do with the fact he is an asshole " can't we just have a night in?" 

"With your mom here?" 

Clarke shrugged " I'll tell her to make herself scares" 

Finn smiled taking Clarke in his arms placing a small kiss to her cheek " good cause I don't know about you but I'm feeling like an early night "

Clarke felt a knot in her stomach, there was no way she wanted to be intimate with her husband," oh sorry babe but um, I got my period" she lied 

" don't mean we can't do stuff " Finn smiled into the blonde's neck " You can do me"

Typical Clarke thought to herself, there was no way she was asking her mom to make herself scares, the last think she wanted was Finn mulling at her. 

" let's see huh?" 

Finn sighed " Clarke for god sakes, any one would think I'm asking you for the world, a blow Job for you husband wouldn't kill ya"

Clarke wanted to dry heave at the very thought " I said we'll see all I can do is ask my mom what her plans are" 

"No you can tell that bitch to go back to her house, I'm sick of telling you this, get rid of her Clarke, before I do" 

Clarke wanted to laugh out loud, there was no way Finn had the guts to tell Abby anything of the sort. 

... 

RAVEN-   
Drinks tonight? X 

Calmed smiled at the text, a night with Raven was always fun, even more so now that she knew Lexa would probably be there too .. 

Clarke looked over at Finn sat on the couch   
.... 

 

Clarke- I'm in x 

Clarke knew Finn was going to flip his lid when she tells him she's going out tonight instead of spending it with him .. 

It's the price she was willing to pay to spend time with the girl across the road .. 

 

LEXA- see you tonight x 

 

Clarke smiled down at her phone when Lexa's message popped up... 

Yes you will Lexa woods... yes you will ..


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIZA 

Finn was real pissed that Clarke has brushed him off for a night out with the neighbours.  
Clarke had gave him some bullshit about forgetting she promised Raven a catch up.

 

“ so sudden your neighbours are more important then satisfying your man?”

“What are you taking about satisfying my man?” Clarke sighed “ you said you wanted to go out” 

“I was hoping for an early night with my wife Clarke” Finn fumed “ that’s you by the way, I don’t remember the last time you actually fulfilled your duties” 

“Excuse me?”

“ a wife should be at her husbands beck and call” Finn began to rant “ she should be available to him when he wants, not give him some bullshit about periods and headaches” 

“Do you hear yourself?” Clarke fumed “ this isn’t back in the olden days Finn, you don’t known me” 

“No maybe not but I am your husband and you do nothing to satisfy me” 

“So go get it from somewhere else” Clarke snapped before she realised what she was saying. 

“Is that what you’re doing Clarke huh?” Finn asked through gritted teeth “ is that why you haven’t let me fuck You in months? You getting dick else where?”

“Don’t be ridiculous “ Clarke argued back 

“Well you’re doing something, because we use to fuck all the time, then suddenly you're always tired, or you have a head ache or your fucking moms here” 

“Maybe if you stop taking to me like I’m some kinda whore you just want to fuck then I wouldn’t constantly turn you down” Clarke fumed 

“ yeah well maybe if you stopped acting like your to good for me I wouldn’t talk to you like a whore, keep that shit up and I will go fuck something else” 

Clarke shook her head “ go ahead” she whispered out of Finns eat shot. 

Finn grabbed his jacket off the back of the bedroom door “ don’t wait up”

Clarke let him leave without saying a word, she took a good look at herself in her mirror “ What is wrong with you?” She asked herself taking a deep breath in and out gripping the unit the mirror sat on .

After her clash with Finn she didn’t feel like going out, she didn’t think seeing Lexa was a good idea even though she wanted nothing more then to forget about Finn and his words.. 

“Honey”

Abby had arrived Home, Clarke was glad it wasn’t in the middle of her and Finns argument 

“Honey you Home?”

“Up here mom” 

Abby entered Clarke’s room with a smile “ Oh you look nice, you going out?”

“I was, changed my mind” 

“Oh why?” 

Clarke shrugged “ just did, how was Work?”

“Busy” Abby laughed “ just how I like it, so why the change of heart?”

Clarke shrugged again 

“Where’s Finn?” 

“Out” Clarke replied 

“ did you guys fight?” Abby asked seeing the deflated look on her daughters face.

“Leave it Mom please” Clarke warned 

“I don’t know why you bother sometimes, that man is a law unto himself” 

“Mom I said leave it” 

“Clarke I don’t like to meddle in your life but he’s not good enough for you” 

“ you know what? I think I will go out “ Clarke didn’t need a lecture from her mother, it was the last thing she needed, “ don’t wait up” she said walking past her mother heading out to her car. She didn’t think it would be a good idea to head to the the bar, being with Lexa earlier that day felt good to the blonde, she was looking forward to seeing her again tonight but as she drove away from her house she started to doubt herself and wonder what the hell she was thinking . 

... 

 

“Where’s Clarke?” Raven frowned checking her watch 

“Maybe she’s running late?” Anya offered 

Raven had her phone in her hand typing away” I’m gonna ask” 

A few minutes later Clarke replied that she couldn’t make it which dampened Ravens mood. 

“ she not coming?” Lexa asked 

Raven shook her head “ she said she couldn’t make it” 

Lexa nodded wondering if it was because of what they did earlier that day, did they take it to far? Should she check in with the blonde? 

“Hey Echo” raven called out waving to a tall good looking brunette. 

Hey Rae” the girl smiled “Anya” 

Anya smiled with a wave 

“Hi” 

Lexa looked to her left so see a tall brunette smiling down at her “ I’m Echo” 

Lexa nodded “ Lexa” 

“Come sit with us” raven offered shuffling in her seat to make room “ I didn’t know you were coming here ?”

“Last minute thing” echo said 

“Lex, Echo works at the garage with me” raven explained 

“Oh cool” Lexa nodded not really interested, her mind was on a certain blonde 

“Echo here is recently single” raven winked 

“Raven” echo laughed embarrassed “ tell the world why don’t you” 

“Hey we’re all friends here” raven laughed “ Lexa here is single and she’s a rich lawyer too”

Lexa glare at her cousins girlfriend sending her a warning. 

“A lawyer?” Echo gushed “ wow” 

Lexa stood from her chair “ Excuse me” she said leaving the table .

“Raven” Anya Warned 

“What i was just shitting around, Lexa needs to lighten up. It’s not like I was trying to set them up”

“Oh really?” Echo said unconvinced “ you practically scared her off” 

Raven laughed “ maybe you’re not the only one who needs to get laid” 

Echo rolled her eyes “ and on that note I’ll catch you later” she smiled before leaving. 

..

Lexa stood in line waiting for the bathroom her phone in her hand, she stood silently weighing up the pros and cons of messaging Clarke to check in with her.. what if she was home with Finn? What if he saw her message? What if the blonde was avoiding her after what they did? 

“You going in?” A girl behind her asked   
Lexa looked up noticing a toilet had become available “ oh yeah, sorry” 

Lexa quickly made her way into the cubicle locking the door, as she relieved herself she thought fuck it and typed out a quick message to Clarke .

 

~Lexa~ 

Hey! Are you coming to the bar? 

She decided to leave off and kisses 

Finishing up in the bathroom she made her way back to the table, Anya and Raven were slow dancing and Ravens Friend was no where to be seen . 

....   
As Clarke drove her car she had no idea where or what she was doing, she was tired of feeling the way she did, she knew Octavia was right and that she needed to break free from Finn, what she didn’t know was why it was so hard, why she was stalling, or what she was afraid of.. Lexa’s message came through so Clarke pulled over to read it.. it was a simple message. The blonde wondered if she should ignore it or not? 

It wasn’t Lexa’s fault so really she shouldn’t punish her for it .

~Clarke~ 

Not tonight x 

 

Seconds later Lexa replied

~Lexa~   
Are you ok?

~Clarke~   
Yeah x 

 

Lexa knew that wasn’t the case. 

~Lexa ~   
Come get me?

Clarke sighed reading the text, what was it about this girl that could see right through her? In her head she knew she shouldn’t but every bone in her body wanted to see the lawyer, wanted to be in her company.. 

~Clarke~   
Ok x 

Lexa typed back for Clarke to meet her at the end of the street away from the bar, she quickly grabbed her jacket and whispered to Anya that she was leaving.. 

As she waited she felt the cold of the night spread across her bones, cursing herself for not wearing a bigger jacket, people walked past minding their own business looking like they didn’t have a care in the world, some smiling at her as they pasted.

Clarke pulled into an empty space a couple of cars down from where Lexa was stood leaning against the wall. Clarke took a moment to take her in, her hair was draped over her shoulder is lovely long waves, her jeans hugged her in all the right places making her legs look extremely long, her shirt and leather jacket complimenting each other in the best way possible, she really was a sight to be seen and more beautiful then the law should allow.

“Shit” Clarke sighed biting her bottom lip. She knew she was in trouble, she knew Lexa had the power to ruin her, noticing Lexa struggle with the cold she flashed her head lights, Lexa’s eyes finding hers instantly, a slow smile crept across her lips as she pushed herself off the wall, slowly walking towards the car, Clarke never took her eyes off her, at one point her breath caught in her throat where she forgot to breathe. 

“Hi” Lexa smiled widely as she got into the car 

“Hey” Clarke smiled back 

“Wanna get out of here?” 

Clarke nodded “ where?” 

“Anywhere” 

Clarke pulled out on to the street, the radio played filling the silence, Lexa hummed along Which made Clarke smile “ Beyoncé fan?” 

“Who isn’t?” Lexa laughed under her breath turning the radio up a little. 

As Clarke drove past the train station Lexa pointed to an almost empty car park “ wanna pull over?” 

Clarke nodded but felt nervous, if she pulled over that meant the two of them would talk? Or do something? She wasn’t sure which one scared her the most . 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Clarke sighed and so it begins she thought “ I just didn’t feel like going to the bar” 

“Mmmm” Lexa hummed folding her arms across her chest turning in her seat to face the nervous blonde “ so what happened for that to change? I mean you’re dressed like your going to the bar, you look nice by the way “ she smiled “ and you're out driving at night alone” 

Clarke shrugged biting at her lip “ I got ready then didn’t feel like it” 

Not once since Lexa first got into the car had Clarke looked at her “ Clarke”

Clarke inhaled before looking over at the brunette.

“I’m a lawyer, I’m paid to stifle through bullshit to get to the truth” Lexa smiled trying to keep the moment light” I’m pretty good at it too” 

Clarke exhaled loudly “ I don’t want the only time I see you to be when I’m struggling or if I’ve had a bust up at Home, I don’t need you as an agony aunt”

Lexa gently placed her hand on top of Clarke’s “ Hey, that’s not what this is, Clarke you can talk to me, I’m not here to tell you what to do or tell you I told you so’s, i would like to think we can be some sort of friends” 

“Friends” Clarke laughed shaking her head “ Do friends sleep together?”

“Some might” Lexa joked, Clarke trying not to find it funny. 

“ I don’t know Lexa, I just don’t want you to think I use you” 

“I don’t” Lexa assured her “ I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to be here for you and I certainly wouldn’t have had you pick me up”

Clarke leaned heavily on her stirring wheel “ I haven’t touched Finn in months” she began shaking her head “ it’s kinda what most of our fights are over” 

Lexa nodded but staying quiet allowing Clarke to Continue. 

“ not long ago I woke up to him trying it on and I freaked out “ 

Lexa sat up in her seat not liking what she was hearing “ he forced himself on you?”

Clarke shook her head “ he didn’t get the chance but I can’t help but wonder if he would have, anyways” she sighed “ before that but mainly after the thought of him touching me makes my skin crawl, tonight he wanted to take me out, but “ she shook her head “ well he doesn’t exactly behave when he’s in public so I suggested staying in, he staying talking about an early night, I just dreaded it and then Raven text about going out and I jumped at the chance, told him I completely forgot, he got mad, saying how I chose my friends over him, ranted about how I don’t have sex with him.”

“ you have the right to say no” 

“Not in his eyes “ Clarke laughed “ apparently I’m not fulfilling my wife duties, I should be on call for his needs” 

“Are you fucking serious?” Lexa fumed 

Clarke nodded “ then he asked me if I was getting it else where” 

Lexa stiffened “ Oh” 

 

Clarke puffed her cheeks out “ he said he’ll go else where If I don’t put out.. so I told him to do it” 

“Would you care?” 

Clarke looked at Lexa with a frown “ That would be pretty hypercritical of me don’t you think?”

Lexa shrugged.

“The answers no” Clarke spoke “ no i wouldn’t care” 

“Then why?” Lexa asked “ I know I said I wouldn’t tell you what to do or think or feel but I don’t get it, if you don’t care that he would cheat on you and he makes your skin crawl then why?” 

Clarke swallowed shaking just head “ I don’t know, I just don’t know” 

“ do you love him?” 

Clarke shook her head 

“Are you scared of him?” 

Clarke didn’t move.

“Does he hurt you Clarke?”

Clarke shook her head “ not physically, not really, but he emotionally abuses me, he had this way of making it all my fault, he blames me for everything “ 

Lexa lifted her hand to cup the side of The blonde’s face “ you are worth so much more” 

Clarke leaned in taking in the feel of Lexa’s warmth “ I shouldn’t be telling you all this”

“Well I’m glad you did” Lexa smiled wiping the single tear Clarke shed “ Cmon here?” She offered her open arms. Clarke hesitated for all of a second before falling into them, Lexa smelt amazing, she felt amazing, Clarke wasn’t sure how she found it so easy to open up to this girl, how she told her things even her nearest and dearest didn’t know, and yet she never judged her, never looked disappointed in her, never told her what she should and shouldn’t do .

“Clarke I don’t want to make your life harder in anyways” Lexa spoke into the blonde’s hair “ but I want to be here for whatever you need Ok? If you want to blow off steam? Shout, cry, call me ok?”

Clarke lifted herself out of Lexa’s arms looking up at sincere green eyes “ thank you” 

Lexa wasn’t sure if she had the right to but she leaned in anyways and gently placed a kiss on beautiful rose coloured lips “ you’re beautiful “

Clarke smiled taking another kiss then another one and another one, before Lexa pulled away “ You hungry?”

Clarke nodded 

“Let’s go eat something” 

“Wouldn’t That be a date?” Clarke teased 

Lexa nodded “ you are one lucky chick, I never go on dates” 

Clarke laughed starting her car “ Well I gotta tell you I’m not one for splitting the bill, I like to be brought dinner” 

“Well in that case you better head to McDonald’s cause I’m cheap” Lexa Joked making Clarke laugh loudly. 

Lexa was something else, Clarke cousins Work her out, one minute she’s opening her heart to her about her problems shedding tears the next she’s laughing and joking like all the sad stuff didn’t happen.. she wasn’t sure of what she was doing or what the future would hold but what she did know was that She was glad Lexa came into her life .


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter xx

Lexa had talked Clarke into a few cocktails, promising her to drive her to collect her car the next day if she did, they had a small dinner, Lexa enjoyed Clarke’s more then her own . “ where do you put it all?” Clarke laughed 

“ i have to eat more calories then I burn and I burn a lot” Lexa shrugged “ anyways you’re not eating it so it’ll just go to waste” she added picking up the last of the blonde’s chicken and popping it into her mouth “ I So shoulda got this too” 

Clarke laughed shaking her head, she liked how easy it was with the girl in front of her, Lexa always seemed relax and in turn help the blonde to lose some of the tension she held on to. 

“So did you find this place on your runs too?” 

Lexa shook her head “ no I don’t run this way, but with chicken like that maybe I will” she laughed “ Anya took me here last week” 

Clarke sucked her bottom lip into her mouth looking around.

“Relax Clarke” Lexa leaned over placing her hand over the nervous Doctors “ We’re just two friends having dinner” 

Clarke waved off her worry “ I’m sorry, I’m just a little... “ she ended her sentence with a shrug .

Lexa knew Clarke was probably nervous about being seen by anyone that might know her and Finn so she decided to take her mind else where “ hey, Want a long hot screw?” Lexa asked seductively with a naughty smile

“What?” Clarke became-flustered her heart began to race and she felt her cheeks burning.  
Lexa very amused with the reaction she just caused in the blonde and began to laugh “ or do you want a mojito, or something with glitter in it” she asked passing Clarke the cocktail menu?” “ cocktails Clarke” 

Clarke placed her hands over her eyes shaking her head “ oh my god” 

Lexa laughed loudly enjoying Clarke’s embarrassment. 

“I knew that ya know?” Clarke tried snatching the menu from the gloating brunette. 

“Sure ya did” Lexa winked nodding to the waiter “so Doctor Griffin? What do you want?” 

Clarke wasn’t one to be beaten so when the waiter arrived she looked directly into Lexa’s eye and answered “ maybe a long hot screw followed by a screaming orgasm?” 

Lexa swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving the blonde’s “ sounds good to me” she smirked handing over the menu to the waiter, who himself had a huge grin on his face, it wasn’t hard to see what the two were doing and the sexual tension was obvious. 

“Would you ladies like a table closer to the bar?”

“Sure” Lexa Answered still looking at the blonde . 

Both women followed the waiter to a more private table “ This is a little déjà vu wouldn’t you say?” Lexa laughed. Clarke playfully rolled her eyes as she sat turning to the waiter “ I’ll have a dirty martini” 

Lexa laughed a little harder throwing her head back. “Yup defiantly déjà vu” 

“And you ma’am?” 

Lexa still laughing looked at the smiling waiter “ I’ll go for the passion fruit cocktail, I like it sweet” 

Clarke blushed not daring to look at the waiter as he took the menu’s and headed off to the bar “ and I had you down for the hard stuff” 

“What can I say I like to mix it up a little” Lexa smirked Causing Clarke to blush .

“Ok So you wanna play our game?” 

Clarke looked around at the other customers before looking back at the brunette “ nope, I wanna know more about you” 

“What do you wanna know?” 

Clarke thought about it for a moment then shrugged “ I don’t know, anything” 

“Ok well I like chicken” Lexa started with a giggle. 

“Something I don’t know maybe? “

Lexa’s eyes lit up as the waiter placed her drink in front of her “ Wow that looks like diabetes in a glass... can I order a jack Daniels as well please” 

“Sure” the Waiter smiled 

“I don’t think I thought this through” Lexa joked sipping the peach coloured liquid “ wow that is sweet” 

“I thought you liked it sweet” Clarke teased 

“ mmmm not this sweet, try it?” 

Clarke lifted the glass slowly taking a sip “ mmmmm god that’s soooo good” she moaned 

Lexa blushed at the sound of the moan Clarke made “ you know this cocktail is called the porn star?.... I guess now I know why” 

Clarke laughed whole heartedly “ will you stop” 

“ no” Lexa Answered “ In fact I’m thinking about ordering you one” 

Clarke shook her head eating the olive out of her drink “ I prefer my drinks a little dirty” 

“I bet” 

Clarke thanked god the waiter returned with Lexa’s drink when he did so she didn’t have to acknowledge Lexa’s remark 

“Uh the gentlemen at the bar have asked if they can buy you a drink?” 

Lexa and Clarke looked to the bar and saw two well suited men looking over, they were maybe in their late thirties,early forties and looked like they did pretty well for themselves .. 

“Tell them thanks for the offer but my wife and I prefer to buy our own drinks” Lexa smiled looking at Clarke who was trying not to laugh .. 

“Will do” the waiter alsolaughed “ you ladies enjoy the rest of your night” 

“ wife huh?” Clarke asked raising her eyebrows 

“ it’s either that or have those guys harass us all night” Lexa shrugged 

Clarke looked over at the men still staring “ better make it believable then” she stated before pulling Lexa by her shirt laying a soft but deep kiss to her lips “ you taste like a porn star” she teased 

“ so do you” Lexa whispered stealing another quick kiss “ I’m thinking out of towners on a business trip, the blonde’s probably married with a few kids and the bald guys newly divorced” 

Clarke knew Lexa was trying not to make a big deal about the kiss and went with it. “ nah I’d say both married, teenage kids, shitty sex life” 

Lexa took another look at the men who were now taking to two women more their age “ maybe you're right” she winked .

“ So Cmon” Clarke tapped her hands on the table “ what do I need to know about Lexa Woods?” 

Lexa rubbed her lips together savouring the taste of the blonde next to her, that and to rid them of the lip gloss Clarke was wearing “ Ok well you know I’m a lawyer and I have my own firm so.... mmmmm, I like to read, I’m a sucker for a romantic novel, I cheat at cross word puzzles, I can’t bowl for the life of me and I haven’t been on a real date in about four years” 

“ four years?” Clarke frowned “ Why?” 

“To busy” Lexa shrugged “ well no that’s not true, I could make time if I wanted I just choose not too.. youre aware of how I relieve stress and that’s enough for me, dating and every thing that comes with it is just something I haven’t wanted” 

Clarke nodded she was a little envious at how free Lexa was “ What about when you pick girls up? I mean don’t you drink with them first? Like we did?”

“ you were the first “ Lexa Answered shaking her head “ I don’t usually hang around for a chat Clarke, it’s about sex not getting to know someone” 

“Then why did you? With me I mean?” 

“ I don’t know” Lexa said honestly. And she didn’t she really didn’t know why she gave Clarke her time, when she spotted the blonde her plan was to get her into bed and be gone in the hour, yet there was something in Clarke’s voice that threw her plan out the window “ I figured you needed something more then what you went to that bar for”

“ how do you do that?” 

“What?” Lexa asked 

“I don’t know” Clarke shook her head “ it’s like you have a way of looking into my soul” 

“ you’re very easy to read” Lexa explained “ and I am lawyer” she winked 

“No, it’s more then that, it’s like you can read my mind, like you know when I need something, even if I don’t... god I’m such a mess”

“You’re not a mess” 

“No?” 

Lexa shook her head leaning closer to the blonde “ you are far from a mess, even on your bad days, you’re a strong women Clarke, and you're beautiful, you just don’t know your worth yet, but you will, one day you will see just what you deserve, and in the mean time I’ll be around to keep that smile on your face” 

Clarke smiled “ thank you” 

“ you’re welcome” 

Clarke took a moment to herself and Lexa allowed her too.. 

“I’ve never used a vacuum cleaner and I don’t do laundry” 

Clarke looked up from her hands to the smiling lawyer “ you don’t do laundry?” 

Nope” Lexa laughed “ I’m really bad at it, the last time I tried everything came out pink” 

Clarke laughed “ that’s why you separate” 

“ no that’s why I pay someone to come in and do if all for me” 

“That’s terrible Lexa” 

“ not for the lady who does it, I pay well” Lexa shrugged “ I’m helping keep the unemployment rate down by getting others to do shit I can’t” 

Clarke shook her head with a smile “ what else don’t you do for yourself?” 

“ oh the list is endless, we would be here all night” Lexa joked bypassing her cocktail and drinking the jack “ What do I need to know about you?” 

Clarke licked her bottom lip as as she shifted in her seat, she didn’t want to talk about herself “ I wanna get out of here” 

Lexa heard Clarke loud and Clear, she knew she didn’t just want to leave the bar “ are you sure?”

Clarke nodded getting up off her seat “ I’m sure” 

They barely got out of the door before Clarke had Lexa pushed up against a wall in a side ally next to the bar, her hands tangled in Lexa’s long locks, her tongue hot in Lexa’s mouth and the sound of her moans send Lexa over the edge, she spins the blonde Doctor around and pins her to the wall, licking at her throat and sucks on her pulse point “ oh fuck” Clarke pants as she pushes her body into Lexa’s needing to feel some kind of friction “ Lexa I need you” 

“I’m here” Lexa whispered as she bit down on Clarke’s ear lobe her hands finding their way up her shirt to her bra covered breasts 

“No” Clarke shook her head closing her eyes as Lexa works her collar bone “ I want you.. like right now ” 

Lexa pulled away a little “ where do you wanna go?” 

Clarke shook her head “ like right now” she said pushing Lexa’s hand into her pants and underwear “ right here?” Lexa swallowed 

“Right Now” Clarke groaned as she moved against Lexa’s hand, Lexa was taken back and not overly comfortable fucking the blonde in an alley but if it’s what The blonde needed then it’s what she was going to get, wasting no time Lexa sunk two fingers deep inside Clarke holding them still until she got use to the stretch, Clarke had other ideas though she was already for the brunette, she moved her hips trying to feel some relief, “fuck me Lexa” she panted.. 

Lexa moved Clarke deeper into the ally so her moans wouldn’t be heard if someone walked by and took her like a champ, she slid her fingers in and out of the blonde at speed, using her thumb to add extra pleasure, Little stokes across the blonde’s clit sent her head spinning, as Lexa attacked her neck careful not to leave a mark Clarke bit down on his own lip to keep her moans in, she felt so much pleasure from the girl in front of her she hadn’t realised she broke the skin and could suddenly taste blood not that she cared in that moment “ oh god, that feels so good” 

Lexa brought her mouth to the blonde’s and sucked on her bitten lip, her tongue pushing its way inside her mouth as her fingers worked their magic “ you feel good” she said in-between kisses “ you feel so good” 

Clarke felt like she couldn’t breath, her orgasm was approaching at speed, her body suddenly felt heavy and she half expected her legs to give way, but Lexa held her tight curling her fingers in just the right place to bring Clarke to the edge, pulling out of the kiss to allow the Doctor the air she needed, Lexa watched on as Clarke came hard and fast “ fuck.” She swallowed hearing the sexiest moan come from beautiful kiss bruised lips “ god you’re beautiful “ 

Clarke came down from her high and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder catching her Breath “ you are really good at that” she laughed lifting her head “ I can’t believe I just came in the back ally of a bar” 

“ so let’s go back to the car and you can come in there too” Lexa smiled offering to take Clarke’s hand .

“ you want me to hold your hand when it’s just been... well you know” the blonde blushed looking down at her pants and back up to a smirking face .

Lexa lifted her hand holding up her two fingers ,she teasingly placing them into her mouth and sucked them clean “ happy?” 

Clarke swallowed thinking that was the sexiest thing she’s ever seen, “ almost” she smiled pulling Lexa in for an open mouthed kiss. She could taste herself on Lexa’s tongue, “ now I’m happy” she laughed taking Lexa’s hand pulling her towards the car, thanking god that Lexa only had one and a half drink so she could drive “let’s go” 

.. 

The windows of Clarke’s Car were blacked out which Lexa was glad of, she had drove them to what looked like an abandoned gas station on the outskirts of the city, as soon as she pulled over Clarke had straddled her, her fingers working Lexa’s shirt, “ I want you naked” she painted grinding down on Lexa’s lap “ completely naked” 

“What If someone comes” Lexa worried

“Oh someone’s coming” Clarke laughed biting down on Lexa’s ear .

“You know what I mean Clarke, what if like the cops come by?” 

Clarke sighed heavily looking up at the roof of her car “ You’re right, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me” she panicked trying to get off the lawyers lap.

Hey wait” Lexa said pulling the blonde back onto her lap “ I Didn’t say we should stop” she laughed “ I just don’t think getting completely naked is a good idea” 

Clarke nodded going back to Lexa’s shirt opening it up to reveal perfectly shaped abs and a black laced bra “ you’re so hot” 

“ so are you” Lexa replied pulling Clarke body flush with her own kissing her passionately, tongues fighting for dominance , hands roaming freely, Lexa had taken a sudden addition to Clarke’s breast and couldn’t keep her hands off them, kissing the skin above the blonde’s bra wasnt enough for Lexa and just as she was about to take a nipple into her mouth Clarke phone began to ring. 

“Shit” Clarke panicked pulling it from her bag “ shit,shit” 

“Hey.. Hey” Lexa grabbed at Clarke’s hands “ calm down ok? Just take a breath” 

Clarke did as she was told and breathed in and out heavily before looking at her phone “ it’s my mom..”

“You gonna Answer it?” 

Before Clarke could answer the phone stopped and the notification for her voice mail flashed up... 

 

Hey baby, it’s me mom, I’m sorry if I upset you earlier, I didn’t mean too.. I just love you and I worry, can you call me to let me know you're Ok? 

Clarke listened before deleting the recording “ she’s just checking in” 

Lexa nodded stroking at the blonde’s hips “ maybe we should head back? It’s late?” 

Clarke nodded lifting herself off the brunette “ way to kill the mood mom” she joked fiddling with her blouse buttons.. 

“There'll be other times “ 

“Yeah?” Clarke asked 

“If you want” Lexa shrugged starting the car 

“I want” Clarke smiled placing a gentle kiss to the side of Lexa’s mouth “ I defiantly want” 

“Good, cause we have unfinished business” Lexa winked as she drove back on the the road and back to reality .


	17. Chapter 17

When Clarke arrived home the house was in darkness. “ you ok?” Lexa asked watching as the blonde scanned her house . 

“Yeah” Clarke nodded forcing a smile “ my mom must be a sleep” 

Lexa nodded opening the car door “ and Finn?” 

“Who cares” Clarke winked “ can I text you?” 

“Sure” Lexa nodded getting out of the car “ I’ll see you “ 

Clarke watched Lexa before heading inside and flipped the light switch, a note with her name on sat on the kitchen Work top .

“Baby I didn’t meant to upset you, I only have your best interest at heart you know that. I’ve gone home. I think you could do with some space, I loved spending time with you and want to do it more.. call me if you need me. Love mom xx 

 

Abby didn’t want to leave Clarke but she knew she wasn’t helping matters, she decided her and Octavia need to let Clarke make her own choice but promised herself to keep a close eye on her daughter. 

The bed was still made when she entered her bedroom which meant Finn probably wouldn’t be home that night so Clarke got ready for bed and fell a sleep pretty quickly. 

 

It had been two days since Clarke and Lexa had seen each other, Lexa wanted to text the blonde but decided better of it, if Clarke wanted to see her then she would let her know right? The last thing she wanted to do was make the blonde feel pressured by her. She also knew Clarke was working late at work so guessed that was why. 

 

“So Lex any news on your apartment?” 

“Have I out stayed my welcome?” Lexa smirked teasing Lincoln who had asked 

“What? No, no I was just making conversation, you know I love having you here”   
“I’m messing Linc” the brunette laughed patting him in his back “ I don’t know to be honest the building company aren’t very forthcoming with keeping me in the loop and I haven’t called for a few days” 

Lincoln nodded turning towards the door as it opened “ hey baby” he grinned as Octavia appeared .

“Hey” she smiled placing a kiss to his temple “ I missed you” 

“Me too” Lincoln grinned wrapping his arms around his girl “ so do you have a few days off now?” 

Octavia nodded with a smile 

“Awesome, so you’re all mine” 

“Gross” Lexa coughed playfully causing her cousin to flip her the finger

“ don’t hate” 

“Me?” Lexa grinned “ never” 

Lincoln excused himself to go to the bathroom leaving Octavia and Lexa alone, which Lexa hated because she knew O knew about her little arrangement with Clarke . 

“So your apartment still not ready?” 

“Nope” Lexa Answered popping the P “ not yet” 

“Oh so I’m guessing when it is you’ll be leaving?” 

“ I will yeah” Lexa swallowed 

“And where does that leave Clarke exactly?” The dark haired girl asked quietly so that Lincoln wouldn’t hear “ you’ll just up and leave?” 

“What do you want me to do?” Lexa asked annoyed “ she’s married and you and I both know that’s not gonna change anytime soon” 

“Yeah she’s married.. to a fucking control freak of a man and her fooling around with you is dangerous, so if you’re out for a little fun while you’re here maybe she isn’t the one for you” 

“ you know nothing” Lexa snapped 

“ and nor do you, you have no idea what she goes through, what it’s like for her being married to a guy like Finn” 

“ oh really?” Lexa frowned hearing Lincoln heading down the stairs “ I think you’ll find I know a lot more then you think I do”

 

“ Ok babe so how about I take you to breakfast?” Lincoln offers

“Sure” O forces a smile giving Lexa an unimpressed look as they leave . 

Lexa wasn’t happy with the way Octavia butted in and always made it out to be Lexa’s fault, she understood that she was looking out for her friend but seriously the girl needed to back off... 

Anya - 

New girl didn’t show so get your ass down here I'm a man down x 

Lexa rolled her eyes reading her cousin’s text message ..

Anya-   
I wasn’t asking.. that was an order xx 

 

Lexa-   
calm down I’m coming 

Lexa knew she didn’t have a choice in helping her cousin, apparently that’s what they do, so she grabbed her keys and jumped in her car..

When she got to the coffee shop it wasn’t as busy as she expected “ just so we’re clear I’m a lawyer” she states walking behind the counter “ if you need to be get you off on a murder charge or bail you out of jail then call me, do not ever call me again to work your stupid coffee machines got it?”

Anya looked unfazed and through an apron at her cousin “ just so we’re clear I didn’t call I texted so if I need you again I’ll be sure to text.... again” she smirked “ table six wants two iced mocha’s one with no cream and no sugar” 

“Uh if you know their order why are you telling me to do it?” Lexa frowned tying the apron around her waist .

“I’m taking a break” Anya grinned patting her cousins back “ I’ll have a black coffee when ya done” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Hey” Anya lifted her finger in the air “ no cursing around the customers” 

Lexa shook her head “ I take it back you know? If you ever need a lawyer don’t call me” 

“Well I couldn’t call you anyways cause if I were on a murder charge, you’d be my victim”. Anya laughed proud of herself . 

“ make your own coffee” Lexa smirked turning to make table sixes order .

 

What Lexa hadn’t noticed when she entered the coffee shop was Clarke sat to the left of the counter with Finn, he had insisted they get out the house and do something “normal couple” do .

“So I was thinking we should go away” 

Clarke had noticed Lexa and couldn’t stop her eyes from wondering over to her, she watched as she interacted with customers with a forced smile and smiled at the fact Anya was teasing the brunette.

“Clarke?” 

Mmmm” she jumped “ What?” 

“I said I wanna go on vacation “ Finn repeated 

“Ok well I’m sure your boys would be up for it” 

“Not the boys” Finn sighed “ us, me and you?” 

“Why?” Clarke frowned in all the years they had been together Finn had never wanted a couples vacation . 

“Why not?” Finn shrugged “ I mean that’s what people do isn’t it? And maybe if you took a break from work and your mom meddling in your life at every chance she gets you might lighten up a little, Shit I might even get laid “ 

Clarke sighed it was always a bout sex with him and it was tiring “ I don’t have any time off for a holiday” 

“So get some” 

“It’s not that easy Finn,I’m a Doctor, I have a schedule, surgery to perform, surgery’s that are booked months in advance, I can’t just take a week off when it suits me” 

Finn was aware of Clarke’s busy work schedule so couldn’t really argue “ Fine then let’s go on a dirty weekend, you do get weekends off now and again” 

“No time soon” Clarke muttered, her eyes returning to Lexa who was talking to a very good looking “business” type women, she was dressed in a tight pencil skirt and a white blouse and a blazer ,she looked like maybe a lawyer? Business women? She also looked like she wanted a piece of Lexa, her laugh was forced, So was the flicking of her hair .. Lexa either didn’t notice or didn’t mind, Clarke hope it wasn’t the latter. Not that it was any of her business, she told herself, the knot in her stomach disagreed. 

“ So basically you won’t even try to swap some shifts?” Finn was still going on. 

“I can’t Finn, when I’m off next we’ll see” Clarke Answered .

“ because it’s me asking right? I mean if your little friends over there” Finn pointed to where Anya was sat “ asked you on a night out you would find a swap right? but because I’m the one asking, you’re to busy” 

“Do you have to do this here?” 

“ you know “ Finn raised his voice “ I thought once your mom took the hint and got lost you would stop being a brat but thats just you isn’t it? What Clarke wants, Clarke gets” 

“Finn stop it” Clarke warned seeing people start to notice “ keep your voice down” 

“Why because you don’t want to draw attention to yourself? Finn asked his voice still a little higher then Clarke liked “ Because you don’t want people to hear what a shitty wife you are? Or that you’re a brat?” 

“Ok I’m leaving” Clarke fumed getting up only for Finn to grab her arm and push her back down .. this caught Anya’s attention as well as a few customers close by .

“ I wasn’t done” Finn said lifting his mug to his lips. “ you’ll wait” 

 

“Is everting Ok here?” Anya asked coming at the side of Finn .

“ apart from the cold coffee yeah” Finn said sarcastically standing up “ I’m going to the John “ 

“It wasn’t cold when I made it” Anya spat as Finn walked away before looking at Clarke “ you ok babe?” 

Clarke nodded with a smile “ I’m fine” 

Anya knew that wasn’t the case but wasn’t about to push “ good” she winked heading off in the same direction as the bathroom .. as Finn came out of the toilet she blocked his way “ I will barr you from here as well “

“For what?” Finn sighed “ for complaining about coffee? “

“No for being an asshole” Anya’s snapped “Oh and one more thing.... you touch her like that again and I’ll break your fucking hand” 

 

Finn didn’t argue Anya’s face let him know she wasn’t playing, he left the hallway and found his way back to his wife “ let’s go” 

Clarke stood up to leave and for the first time her eyes met concerned green orbs, the women Lexa was taking to was long forgotten .

“Now” Finn ordered placing his hand on the small of the blonde’s back and ushering her out of the door.. 

“I can walk without your hands on me thank you” 

“ you know I’m sick and tired of your constant moaning and your friends and family butting their noses in “ 

“What?” Clarke frowned 

“oh yeah your little friend in there threatened me in the bathroom, seems I can’t even touch my wife any more” 

Clarke shook her head confused. 

“Anya” Finn fumed “ threatened to break my hand if I touched you again” 

“Well you did grab me in her cafe in front of her customers” 

“I didn't grab you, I stopped you from leaving,” Finn argued “ man you just love to play the little princess don’t you, poor Clarke” 

Clarke shook her head “ I’m going to work” she said walking away from her husband .

“Yeah you do that” Finn called out “ it’s the only thing you do do” 

 

Clarke took a couple of deep breath’s as she walked away, leaving Finn to kick the coffee shop sign in temper, Lexa stood watching from inside, she wanted nothing more then to go outside and slap the shit out of Finn.. 

“That guys a fucking loser” Anya said quietly as she came to stand next to her cousin “ I serious don’t know what Clarke is doing with him” 

Lexa shook her head, she wondered the same “ what happened?” 

“I don’t really know but I heard him raise his voice and when I looked over he was grabbing at her arm” Anya explained “ I went over but Clarke said she was ok, so I waited for him to come out of the bathroom and told him I’ll break his hand if he touched her again “

“Think he knows you actually could do that?” Lexa smiled as they both watched Finn cross the road .

“If I see him touch her like that again he will” 

Lexa nodded she was angry that she hadn’t noticed Clarke in the shop before and even more angry she couldn’t have done anything to stop Finn .. she knew Clarke was shaken by the look in her eyes even if they had only looked at each other for a few seconds “ can I get off?” 

“No” Anya moaned “ you just got here, you can go when Monty gets here and not until” 

Lexa sighed puffing out her cheeks “ sucks” 

“ Stop complaining” Anya laughed “ let’s call this family time” 

“Let’s not” Lexa sulked going back to the counter hearing her message tone going off in her bag .. 

 

C- 

I’m fine xx 

Lexa smiled because a message like that meant that Clarke knew her well enough to know she would be worried 

L- 

I hope so.. you know where I am if you need me! Xxx 

C- 

I really am ok, he was just being a jerk, I’m at work now I’ve been on the lates, sorry I haven’t text you before this.. please don’t think I’m avoiding xx 

L- 

I did wonder but I get it.. don’t worry about me and don’t work to hard x 

C- 

I get a break at nine thirty providing no emergencies come in, you could always bring me coffee?” 

L- 

Maybe ;) 

 

Clarke laughed reading Lexa’s last message, she wasn’t joking when she said she was fine, the more Finn bitched at her the less she cared now, it was like she was becoming immune to his put downs, she was however shaken about how he grabbed her wrist and it did hurt slightly but she wasn’t going to dwell on it, later she was going to see Lexa and hopefully no emergencies were going to spoil that . 

..

And as if my magic Lexa came waking into the hospital at dead on nine thirty empty handed 

“What no coffee”? Clarke pouted from behind the desk. 

“ I figured I’d check if you were busy or not” was Lexa’s answer “ Cmon” 

Clarke grabbed her jacket and followed the brunette outside, Lexa led her to her car where inside was two coffee’s, two bottles of water and a pizza box “ hungry?” 

“Yup” Clarke smiled jumping into the car and closing the door, Lexa laughed and drove away from the entrance into the Car park away from the building.

“ so how’s your day been?” 

Clarke took a big bite out of her slice of pizza before she answered “ good, not to busy” She said with a mouthful. 

Lexa laughed shaking her head “ wanna try that again after you swallow?” 

“That’s what she said” Clarke teased making Lexa laughed again “seriously Clarke how are you?” 

“If you mean after this morning then I’m ok Lexa, Finn was just being his usual self, I ignored him” 

“But he grabbed at you” 

“Yeah and Anya threatened to break his hand” the Doctor laughed 

“He told you that?” Lexa frowned 

Clarke nodded taking a sip of her water “ can we just not talk about him?” 

“Ok” Lexa nodded “ what do you wanna talk about?” 

“Mmmmm” Clarke tapped her finger against her chin “ how about how good this pizza is? Or how amazingly good you smell?” She smiled 

“ or how cute you look in your scrubs?” Lexa offered leaning forward to place a small kiss to Clarke’s mouth “ was that ok?”

“No” Clarke shook her head taking hold of Lexa’s shirt pulling her in for a deeper, longer kiss “ now it’s better” 

Lexa blushed enjoying the taste of the blonde on his lip “ when are free to see me again?” 

Clarke put her pizza down and wiped her hands “ I’m working all weekend so it won’t be for a while” 

Lexa nodded looking out of the window she understood and didn’t want Clarke to feel bad “ That’s Ok” 

“ it’s not” Clarke laughed “ I had such a good time with you the other night and the thought of not being able to hang out with you again soon sucks” 

Lexa couldn’t contain her smile “ really?” 

“Really” Clarke smiled looking around to make sure they were alone “ Cmon here?” 

Lexa turned to face the blonde who was o my inches away “ I appreciate dinner but I was hoping for dessert” 

“Oh really” Lexa played along “ and what kinda dessert was you hoping for?” 

“Mmmmmm” Clare hummer with a giggle grabbing Lexa again pulling her in for a deep and opened mouthed kiss, a kiss that lead to roaming hands, Clarke’s doing the roaming, she ran her hands over Lexa’s tight abs and up her rib cage “ you know I could probably make some time to see you?” 

“Oh yeah?” 

Clarke nodded kissing Lexa’s jaw “ oh yeah” 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to Clarke, I know you're busy” 

“And I don’t want you to feel like I only want you around when I’m having a bad day” Clarke stated “ I like being around you, you make me feel ... I don’t know” she sighed “ happy “

That was good enough for Lexa, she was happy to be around Clarke in any capacity she needed her to be “ well I’m glad, you know that you enjoy being around me “

Clarke pager interrupted their moment “ no rest for the wicked?” 

“Nope” Clarke sighed checking her pager “ I gotta go” 

“Well thank you for spending your break with me” 

“No thank you” clarke smiled “ the pleasures all mine” she added with a wink “ I’ll see you soon ok?” 

Lexa took a quick kiss before she nodded “ go save life’s” 

Clarke closed the car door with a wave before heading back to into the hospital “

“Wait” Lexa called out opening the window “ coffee” 

“Thanks” Clarke jogged back to the car with a grin taking the cup “ I’m not the only life saver around her” 

Lexa laughed shooting off a wink “ see ya” 

didn’t matter what kinda day clarke was having seeing Lexa always made it better, she lifted her spirits in more ways then one and Clarke went back to work with a smile on her face. Making time for Lexa was something clarke was defiantly wanting to do .


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke finished applying her make up for the day, when Finn entered the bedroom “ so I’ll be away for three days” he stated as he stood near the bed opposite where Clarke was sat.

“Ok” 

They hadn’t really spoke much since the incident at the coffee shop, What with Finn working days and Clarke on the grave yard shift “ nice to know you give a shit” 

“Finn you work away all the time I’m use to it” Clarke sighed 

“Look forward to it more like, look I know I’ve been a bit of a dick lately but I’m not al lot blame for the problems we have Clarke” 

“I never said you were” 

“Maybe when I get back we can try a little harder to get long? Act more like a married couple?” 

Clarke didn’t want a fight, she was heading over to Anya and Raven’s for their weekly coffee morning, and arguing with Finn wasn’t how she wanted to start her day “ Ok ” she said through gritted teeth “ let’s do that” she added standing up putting on her jacket “ I’m heading out so I’ll see you in a few days “

As she attempted to walk past her husband took her by the face and placed a gently kiss to her lips “ I do love you Clarke, and I know it’s not been married bliss lately but if you try then I’m willing to as well” 

Clarke removed his hands from her face forcing a smile “ I said ok” 

“Good girl” Finn winked tapping her on her ass “ see ya when I’m back” 

Clarke forced another smile and headed down the stairs wiping her mouth in the mean time, even the smallest of intimacy with Finn was to much for the blonde but she wasn’t about to pull away and piss him off, so grabbing her phone and keys she headed across the road looking forward to the next three days and hopefully maybe spend some time with a certain brunette.. a brunette of which opened the door to her when she knocked .

“Morning” 

“Morning” Clarke smiled, it had been a few days since Lexa stopped by the hospital and with Clarke’s shitty work pattern they hadn’t really spoke or texted.. 

“welcome to the mad house” 

Clarke frowned and followed Lexa into the kitchen where Raven and Anya were playfully arguing. 

“ hey guys” 

“Hi Clarke” Anya smiled “ you might wanna head back out the door and save yourself” 

“No Clarke come sit by me I need a wing man” Raven urged “you can back me up here” 

Clarke took a seat next to the brooding Latina “ what’s going on?” 

“These two assholes think I’m stupid that’s what” 

“No we don’t” Lexa laughed placing a steaming hot cup of impressive looking coffee “ Raven is over reacting” 

Raven threw Lexa a death glare before turning to the still confused blonde “ Ok Clarkey So... Anya’s old high school buddy messaged her on Facebook to tell her she was in town and she would love... love not like.. to “catch up” she air quoted 

“Ok and that’s a problem why?” Clarke asked carefully.

“Exactly” Anya tapped her hands on the table .

“Hold up” Raven said holding her finger up and almost into Anya face “ this said friend is a big old gold star lesbian who’s not just good looking, but overly good looking, all hair and legs and.... she’s German so she’s got that whole European Look going on, also she’s sexy, and not Lexa sexy either, she’s like way over the top sexually sexy ya know what i mean?” 

“Hey! What have I told you about calling my cousin sexy?” Anya moaned 

“Yeah and what’s not Lexa sexy?” Lexa asked 

Raven rolled her eyes looking at her girlfriend “ Firstly Lexa is sexy, you Woods women have a whole lot of sexiness going on so let’s not pretend I don’t have eyes.. and Lexa” she turned to the smirking brunette “ you're like model material, you got that whole intimidating, grumpy, mysterious look going on that makes you a hotty but... this Luna bitch is like supermodel hot and even her profile picture screams porn star sexy” 

Clarke and Lexa laughed but Anya wasn’t amused “ Hey don’t call her a bitch, you don’t even know her and so what if Luna is attractive, doesn’t mean she wants to hit on me” 

“She isn't attractive Anya. She’s a fucking goddess” Raven argued holding her phone out to Clarke who took it and looked down at a face book profile picture of a Luna Boatman, Raven wasn’t lying but maybe she was over reacting, yes Luna was beautiful but in the blonde’s eyes she wasn’t more attractive or sexy then Lexa was “ she’s good looking” 

“Oh my god” Raven sighed dramatically “ she’s more the good looking Clarke” 

“Well I don’t know why your giving yourself a wedgie over it Ray” Anya laughed “ it wasn’t even me she had the hots for in school... it was this one” she pointed over to her cousin. 

“Oh really?” Raven grinned 

“Yup, little Miss intimidating over there” Anya laughed “ Luna had a massive crush on Lexa they even had a make out session” 

Lexa looked to Clarke briefly catching her eye before returning to look at her cousin shaking her head “ no we did not” 

“Uh yeah ya did” 

“We kissed, we didn’t make out” Lexa argued “and it was a dare” 

“Whatever” Anya shrugged “ basically Luna really liked Lexa here but Lex was a year below us and she felt embarrassed to ask her out didn’t help that Lexa was a big hit in high school, she was like a female jock and also had some girl swooning over her” 

“I did not” 

“Yes you did stop lying, and it wasn’t just a kiss, You two went for it so let’s not lie” Anya laughed 

“Well in that case this Luna girl can keep swooning over Lexa and not even think about checking out my girl” Raven smiled leaning into Anya’s side “ hey you might even get laid” 

Lexa shook her head, she noticed Clarke had gone very quiet “ she’s not my type and it was just a kiss” 

“Not you type?” Raven all but shouted “ what part of gorgeous, hot, sexy, supermodel like isn’t your type?”

 

“Maybe you wanna hook Up with her?” Anya stated looking at her girlfriend 

“Oh I would love to “ Raven teased “but I’m taken” 

Anya stood up and took the seat next to Clarke “ I can’t even be around you right now” she sighed 

“Good” Raven laughed leaning into Lexa “ So Seriously How is she not your type?” 

“She just isn’t” Lexa stated removing Raven’s hands that were wrapped around her upper arm “ and Anya and Luna were just good friends so you really don’t have anything to worry about” 

“Well if she leaves me for Miss Germany then your gonna be next in line warm my bed and heal my heart” Raven laughed blowing a kiss at Anya who wasn’t amused one bit. 

“So Anya when does your friend arrive?” Clarke asked trying not to Think about Lexa and Luna kissing .

“She’s already in town for work so I invited her to the bar tomorrow night and that invite extends to all of the gang, I think it would be a good excuse to all hang out.. you in?”

Clarke nodded with a smile “Sure” she in that moment wasn’t overly keen to meet the Gorgeous woman who probably made her look like a boring house wife but she guessed she couldn’t hold it against her that she had the hots for Lexa because quite frankly who wouldn’t?

“I might come” Raven shrugged earning herself and eye roll from Anya .

“Lex?” 

“Sure” Lexa nodded finishing off her coffee “ I’m gonna jump in the shower” 

“ Oh I took the fuse out to fix it” Raven stated jumping up to follow Lexa “ I’ll just fix it back in and your good to go” 

Once Raven and Lexa disappeared upstairs Anya turned to her guest “ you ok?” 

“Me?” Clarke frowned “ yeah I’m good” 

Anya nodded with a small smile “ look Clarke I just wanna say that I’m sorry for the other day, you know with Finn? I hope I didn’t cause you any drama?” 

“No” Clarke shook her head “ no you didn't, I should be apologising to you, I mean it’s not good for business having someone cause a scene like he did, he was just in a mood and I went to leave, he just stopped me” 

Anya was fully aware of what she witnessed but wouldn’t push the blonde “ yeah sure, men for ya right?” She force a laugh “ but just.. just so you know, that to me and Ray your not just our neighbour, I like to think your not just a friend either, you and O are like family and if you ever need anything.. anything at all you only have to ask” 

Clarke smiled leaning into Anya “ thanks babe” 

“Oh so being into blonde’s run in the family then huh?” Raven asked as she came down the stairs interrupting the moment . 

“Who?” Clarke and Anya asked in unison 

“You” Raven pointed to Anya, Lexa just told me she likes blonde and then I come downstairs and you're all over Clarkey” 

Clarke laughed loudly “ hardly” 

“ hey if I wanna hug up on my friend then I will” Anya stated wrapping her arm around Clarke’s neck placing a kiss to her cheek “ right babe?” 

“ yup” Clarke smiled 

“Bunch of bisexuals” Raven muttered flipping them both off “ Well you enjoy your little morning Rendezvous but some of us have Work” 

“Have fun honey” Anya smiled Walking over to kiss her sulking girl “ you know I only love you” 

“You better” Raven Warned going in for another quick kiss “ Clarke I’ll see you later babe” 

Clarke waved with a warm smile, part of her wishing she could have her friends relationship for just one day.. just as part of her heart began to sink her phone beeped in her pocket. 

 

L-

Wanna come out n play with me today? 

 

A small smile spread across her face as she typed back .

C- 

Well after consulting my very busy schedule it seems I have absolutely nothing to do today. 

L- 

Well I’m honoured you can find time for me lol... meet me out the back of your place in 30 mins? 

C- 

I’ll be there x 

 

“Ok so I have some stuff to do today so I better head out” 

“Ok” Anya nodded “ it was nice to have you here even if Raven was being a total prick” 

Clarke laughed “ Hey I would be more concerned if she didn’t care” 

“Yeah I know” Anya smiled “ so I’ll see ya tomorrow night?” 

“I’ll be there” Clarke nodded heading out the door, she wanted to quickly head home abc check and looked ok, she had no idea where or what Lexa and her were gonna be doing but she was still excited .. 

 

Thirty minutes later she leaves her back gate and Lexa is in her car waiting for her, it’s warm and sunny so Lexa has a sleeveless shirt on and a pair of mirrored aviators and her hair was blowing along with the slight breeze, when Clarke opened the car door she noticed instantly that Lexa had a pair of ripped jean shorts on, her legs were long and tanned and Clarke had to take a second  
To correct herself before she got into the car. 

“Hey” 

“Hey” Lexa smiled biting her bottom lip as her eyes ran over Clarke’s body, she had changed into a pair of white shorts a vest and a light blazer “ you look good” 

“Says you” Clarke laughed pulling on her sunglasses and winding down her window “ so where are we going?” 

Lexa smirked starting up her Car “out to play” she answered turning up her radio “ let’s get out of here” 

.. 

“So what now?” Octavia sighed as she sat opposite Abby in the hospital cafeteria “ we just leave her to get on with it?”

“I’m just as concerned as you are honey but I can’t force Clarke to leave Finn, I know they are in a bad place but I have to trust that my baby girl will do what’s right for herself soon enough” 

“ you and I both know that’s not gonna happen Abby, its been years and as soon as I mention her leaving she clams up And gets mad at me,” Octavia sighed “ I’m scared for her, he’s so controlling what if he steps up and hurts her?” 

“Then I’ll kill him” Abby said seriously “ we just need to be vigilant, keep a close eye on her and him” 

Octavia felt deflated she really hoped having Abby stay with Clarke would help her friend see sense, it was breaking her heart knowing Clarke was struggling and there was nothing she could do about it. And as much as she was worried that Clarke was stepping into dangerous territory seeing Lexa behind Finns back part of her held a little hope that Lexa might be the key to Clarke finally finding her happy” 

“Oh my god I just realised you don’t have your cast on?” Clarke said taking Lexa’s arm and examining it. 

“Yeah I cut it off it was annoying me, well Raven cut it off actually” 

“Lexa” Clarke gasped “ honey you can’t just take it off until the bone has healed”

“It has” Lexa smiled 

“And how would you know that?” Clarke asked with raised eyebrows “ are you a doctor? Did you have a Doctor examine you and tell you so?” 

“Well” Lexa smirked “ I actually have had a Doctor examine me and I must say she’s very thorough “

Clarke blushed and rolled her eyes “ Lexa” 

“It’s fine Clarke, I have no pain at all so don’t worry” 

Clarke shook her head letting go of Lexa’s arm “ Fine” 

The car was quiet for a few moments before a huge smile spread across Lexa’s face “honey huh “ 

Clarke thought she had gotten away with that little slip up “ I call everyone honey” she lied 

“Oooo” Lexa pouted “ And here was I thinking I was special” 

“You are” Clarke smiled looking out of the window enjoying the sun on her face.. Lexa picked Clarke’s hand up off her lap and entwined their fingers together being their hand to her lips as she gently ran her lips across the blonde’s knuckles without saying a word.. Clarke smiled but kept her attention on the views passing by. 

They must have been driving for at least an hour when Clarke started to notice she didn’t recognise anything “ where are we going?” 

“ aren’t you suppose to ask that before you got in the car?” Lexa smiled 

“Uh I did” 

“And I Answered” Lexa laughed “ we’re almost here now so just have a little patience “ 

Clarke rolled her eyes folding her arms, if she was honest she didn’t care where Lexa was taking her, just as long as she was there that’s all Clarke cared about. 

 

“We’re here” 

Clarke sat up straight looking out of the window “ where are we?” 

“Here” Lexa laughed getting out of the car and opening the trunk “ you getting out?” 

Clarke got out taking in her surrounds, there were other cars in the parking lot so she knew it wasn’t secluded, there were some kids chasing a dog in the grass area and she swore she could smell bbq “ how do you even know about places like this? This is like the first time you’ve been to this town”

Lexa had a bag in her hand and a rucksack on her back “ Cmon” 

Clarke knew she wasn’t going to get any information out of the brunette so admitted defeat and followed her into the Woods . 

“ you know you actually live in a really great town” Lexa began as she held a gate open for Clarke “ there’s so much to do and see, you have all this amazing county side around you, I found this place on my way to Anya’s actually, I took a wrong turn and ended up here” 

Clarke was about to speak when noticed Lexa had stopped and in front of them was a huge lake they were a little higher up so Clarke had a view of the whole area, there were some men fishing and a couple of kids playing in the shallow part of the lake “ Wow” 

“Great Huh?” Lexa smiled placing her bag down on the floor “ I figured we could hang out here for the day? Go for a paddle “ she laughed 

Clarke laughed too as she looked on at the small kids having fun “ sounds great” 

“Well how about we eat first because I’m wasting away here” Lexa chuckled patting her stomach .

“Hardly” Clarke rolled her eyes “ so what did you pack?” 

“Well now you are in for a treat” Lexa laughed “ Cmon Let’s get Table” 

“Nah Uh” Clarke shook her head “ let’s stay here and sit on the blanket,” 

“Ok I mean I didn’t think” Lexa panicked “ I guess i assumed being so far out of town” 

“Lexa” Clarke laughed “ what are you taking about?” 

Lexa frowned “ You.. you’re worried about being seen right?”

“No” Clarke shook her head with a smile “ I actually just wanted to stay here so I don’t have to share you “ 

Lexa blushed looking down at her feet “ Oh” 

Clarke thought Lexa had never looked so cute, she was beginning to realise that this cool calm hot shot lawyer was in fact a big dork and it made her smile “ so Are you feeding me or not?”

Lexa looked to a grinning Clarke “ Yes I am “ she chucked shaking her head 

Little sandwiches, cheeses, bread sticks, dips. Salmon, fruits, chips, juices and water ,Lexa had packed a little banquet , all prepared to perfection and Clarke was impressed “ this is amazing, how did you do all this? I mean didn’t Anya ask questions?”

“I’m sure she would have had i actually made it all” Lexa laughed biting into a sandwich.

“ you didn’t make this?” 

Lexa laughed loudly sipping her water “ do you not remember me telling you about all the things I pay people to do for me? I mean I can threw some pasta in a pan and all but I’m no chef” 

Clarke could help but laugh “ so who did?” 

“The awesome lady at the Deli in town, I told her what I wanted and she produced all this” 

“And here’s me thinking you went out of your way for me” Clarke teased 

Lexa got up from her seating position on to her knees and leaned into Clarke’s space “ if I was to go out of my way for you Clarke it wouldn’t be with some sandwiches” 

“No?” Clarke swallowed finding it hard to breath having Lexa so close to her.. 

Lexa shook her head “ no, I would give you a lot more then sandwiches.”

“ and what’s that?” 

Lexa wanted to tell Clarke she would give her the world if she wanted it.. that she would take her from her shitty marriage and turn her world upside down in a good way, but she knew she couldn’t do that. So instead she leaned in slowly and kissed Clarke’s waiting lips gently. Clarke let a little moan slip out of her mouth and Lexa took that as a good sign, she pushed forward until Clarke was fully on her back and gently laid down on top of her “ did I tell you how nice you look today?” 

“You might have mentioned it” Clarke blushed moving a piece of Lexa’s hair from her face so she could take in all of her beauty “ I’m not worried about being seen Lexa, I’m happy to be here with you” 

“Me too” Lexa smiled leaning down again to kiss the blonde who had a huge smile on her face .. 

They ate and talked about the park they were in, Clarke talked about camping trips her dad use to take her own when she was really little, Lexa laughed when Clarke revealed most were in their back yard, they talked about Lexa’s firm and how she hates most of the people she employs.. which Clarke found highly amusing.. 

“ Wanna go for a paddle?” Lexa asked 

“Sure” Clarke jumped up dusting off her backside “ but do not splash  
me” 

“ as if” Lexa laughed holding her hand out for Clarke to take as they made they way down to the lake, kids were still playing and a few more people were soaking up the sun but Clarke took no notice her mind was on the warm feeling she got from holding Lexa’s hand. An old couple nodded and smiled at them both as they past by and Clarke felt a little flutter in her belly . 

“ did you happen to bring a towel?” 

Lexa looked at her like it was a stupid question and pulled out two towels and laid them down on the grass verge “ so I’m guessing by the way those kids are splashing around that it’s not cold” 

“Kids don’t feel the cold Lex” Clarke laughed takin her sandals off with Lexa following suit.. the first feel of the water sent shock waves through the blonde’s body “ Oh god that’s cold”   
Lexa places her feet in the water with a shrug “ it’s not so bad” 

“ Well you must be a kid then” Clarke quipped earning herself a raspberry blown by the brunette “ oh that’s mature” 

“So’s this “ Lexa giggled flicking her foot in the air splashing a small amount of water at Clarke.

“Lexa” she gasped “ that was mean” 

Lexa laughed as grabbed Clarke by her waist spinning her around as she pulled her into the shallow water “ don’t be a baby, live a little” she muttered into her shoulder with a kiss “ it’s nice” 

“This is” Clarke sighed leaning into the brunette wrapping her arms around the ones around her waist “ I’m having a really nice day” 

“Me too” Lexa smiled kissing the blonde’s cheek “ Cmon let’s look for little fish” .. 

The day was hands down the best day Clarke’s had in a long time, just hanging out with Lexa made it all the more special. Lexa just made her laugh a lot, her cheeks hurt at some point because of the amount of smiling she had done, when they got back in the car a feeling of sadness washed over Clarke, she didn’t want to go home, she wanted to stay in that county park with the girl next to her forever. 

Lexa noticed Clarke’s change in mood but did bring it up she just held her hand and ran her thumb over her knuckles every now and again, she To left a little saddened that the way was coming to a close but told herself it wouldn't be the last time they got to hang out together.

Pulling up to the back entrance of Clarke’s house Lexa switched the engine off “ you ok?”

Clarke looked up at her house that was in darkness, pretty much sums her life up with in those walls “ I’m sad our day is over” 

Lexa gently stroked Clarke’s face with a smile “ I’m just gonna have to have you come out and play with me again soon” 

Clarke looked deep into Lexa’s big green eyes with a soft smile “ come in with me?”

Lexa was taken back at Clarke’s request, she know before that the house was a no go, and she certainly didn’t really want to do anything intimate in a room Clarke shared with her husband “ Clarke” 

“ I don’t want this to end” Clarke interrupted “ I’m not asking you to have sex with me lex, I just don’t want to be alone, I don’t want you to go” 

Lexa could see the hope in Clarke’s eyes and knew she didn’t want to be the reason this girl was ever sad “ Ok I’ll move the car though” 

Clarke nodded and got out of the car “ I’ll leave the door open” she smiled heading into her back yard, making her way into the house turning on lights and making sure the house was tidy, she knew this was probably the most stupidest idea she’s ever had but right now she didn’t care, she knew there was no way Finn would be back so the chances of getting caught were slim to none. 

“Hey” Lexa muttered as she hung half inside the house half outside .

“Cmon In” Clarke waved her over “ you want some wine?” 

“Sure” Lexa exhaled nervously which Clarke Could see clear as day “you Uh.. you have a lovely Home Clarke” 

Clarke suddenly felt bad for putting Lexa is a position she realised she was comfortable with “ this was a stupid idea wasn’t it? .. I mean I shouldn’t have asked you look so uncomfortable right now” 

“No” Lexa argued shaking her head taken Clarke in her arms “ it’s not that, I’m just not sure how to..... be, if that makes sense?” 

“We don’t have to go anything” Clarke whispered “ I just didn’t want our day to end and it was selfish of me I know and I’m sorry, you can go if you want, I won’t be upset or mad, I’ll understand” 

Lexa now was the one who felt bad, and didn’t really want Clarke to see her reservations about being inside her home “ how about you get me that glass of wine and we’ll go from there?

Clarke smiled pouring them a large glass of wine each and they sat at the kitchen breakfast bar. Because the day was so full of laughter and fun Clarke hadn’t had the chance to think about the conversation they all had at Anya and Raven’s place and suddenly thoughts of Luna came into her head . “ so you and Luna Huh?” 

Lexa swallowed the wine she had in her mouth shaking her head “ no.. “ she laughed “ Anya is exaggerating seriously” 

“Well I wouldn’t blame you” Clarke smiled “ she’s very attractive” 

“Yeah she is” Lexa looked directly at the blonde “ she was also my cousin’s best friend” 

“ so?” Clarke laughed “ you guys kissed though” 

“It was truth or dare Clarke, we had to go in the closet and make out for three minutes, I’m not gonna lie and say it wasn’t heated but we were both drunk, she told me she had a crush on me through out school then ran to the bathroom to throw up” 

Clarke laughed loudly “ and that’s it?” 

“Yup” Lexa popped the P drinking from her glass “ Anya, linc And I went on vacation and when we came back she left for Collage” 

“Would have you?... wait no don’t answer that it’s none of my business” Claude blushed 

“When I told Raven she wasn’t my type I meant it” Lexa smiled “ yes she beautiful but I could never look past the fact she was Anya’s best friend and if I’m honest even in high school I didn’t have the best Track record, I probably would have done something stupid and Anya would have kicked my ass” 

Clarke nodded biting her bottom lip .

“ Luna is touchy feely she always has been, she’s flirty but that’s with everybody” 

“Are you trying to tell me something?”Clarke frowned 

“I don’t know” Lexa laughed “ I just don’t want you to think anything or feel weird around her” 

Clarke smiled “ Are you trying to tell me that she’s gonna be all over you?” 

“Maybe” 

Clarke laughed “ well it’s not like I have any right to put claim on you or tell you who you can see or not see” 

“ I’m not seeing anyone else Clarke”. Lexa said seriously “ you know how I lived my life, dating isn’t really on the cards for me right now” 

Clarke nodded feeling a little saddened and she didn’t understand why it wasn’t like her and Lexa were together or even dating, she’s married for god sakes.. why would Lexa change her lifestyle habits for someone like Clarke? She guessed their little set up suited Lexa in some way. Maybe they were both getting something out of it?

“Do you still want me to stay?” 

“ I don’t want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with” 

Lexa smiled lifting Clarke’s chin with her index finger so she would look at her “ Nothing with you is uncomfortable for me” 

“ even staying the night ?” 

Lexa shook her head, she knew staying over was a little reckless but she didn’t care, she wanted to be close to Clarke and that was all that mattered . “ even staying the night”


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke suggested that they slept in the guest room rather then her marital bedroom, she could tell Lexa was uncomfortable and noticed the sigh of relief on Lexa’s face when she mentioned the other room.. out of respect for Being in Clarke’s Home Lexa didn’t initiate sex nor did Clarke, both were content with just being close to each other. 

When Lexa woke the next morning Clarke was sleeping soundly tucked into her side with her head on the brunettes chest, it felt new for Lexa, some what scary but mostly it felt good. She hadn’t been this close to someone for a long time and up till that moment she didn’t think she missed having someone to call her own.. she had to shake her head to rid herself of those kinda thoughts because Clarke wasn’t hers, was she? No she was Finns and as much as Lexa knew that might only be because of a piece of paper they had both once signed it was still the fact. 

 

“Morning” Clarke hummed against Lexa’s skin as she snuggled deeper into her side.

“Hi” 

Clarke looked up at Lexa with one eye open, she looked adorable and Lexa couldn’t help but laugh “ sleep well?”

“You have no idea” Clarke laughed rolling onto her back “ what time is it?” 

“I’m not sure but I should probably get going” 

“Why?” Clarke frowned

“ well Anya’s probably wearing the floor out over the road because I stayed out all night” 

Clarke smiled “ I guess you’ll be interrogated by her and Raven later then?... what will you tell them?” 

Lexa shrugged with a smirk “ probably that I spent the night with a hot blonde” 

“Believable” Clarke blushed “ listen” she rolled over to face Lexa suddenly becoming serious “ I know being here is weird for you, I mean it is for me too.. and I know it was kinda careless on my part and for that I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have asked you to stay” 

Lexa lifted her hand to cup Clarke’s face “ Hey, you didn’t pressurise me to stay here Clarke, I wanted too. And yes it’s not ideal being that this is your martial home but”.. Lexa bit her bottom lip as she shrugged “ I didn’t want to end the night no more then you did” 

Clarke smiled as she leaned in to capture Lexa’s lip between her own “ I really liked waking up with you” 

Lexa nodded “ maybe we could do this again? Not here though “ she laughed “ but maybe we could?” 

Clarke nodded “ I’d like that” 

As the both leaned into to share a couple of kisses Lexa’s phone began to ring out “ and that will be Anya “ 

Clarke laughed “ do you want some breakfast before you go?” 

Anya wasn’t letting up as soon as the phone stopped ringing it started again “ I better not” 

Clarke nodded and jumped out of bed “ I guess I’ll see you tonight ?” 

“ yup drinks with Luna”

“Oh yes the infamous Luna” Clarke teased Causing Lexa to roll her eyes and get out of bed.

“We really are just friends” 

Clarke nodded with a smile “ well I can’t wait ” 

“Me too” Lexa winked “ I better go” ..

....

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Anya started as soon as Lexa walked in the house “I’ve been worried sick” 

Lexa laughed a little as she threw her bag on to the couch “ I’m not a child Anya, I am allowed to not come home” 

“A text wouldn’t have gone a miss Alexandria” 

“Oh shit she full named you” Raven teased with a grin 

“ wow you must be pissed” Lexa laughed taking a seat next to Raven helping herself for some of the Latina’s pancakes “ am I grounded?” 

Anya wasn’t in the mood for the two women grinning at the table “ yes you are, and because you’re such a prick you can help me at the coffee house today” 

“Uh no I can’t, not if I’m grounded” Lexa smiled 

“I’m not playing with you lex” Anya fumed “ I was worried about you, I’ve been up most of the night waiting for you to come home” 

“Relax Anya “ Raven said rolling her eyes “ Lexa’s probably just been out being a slut” 

“Hey” Lexa exclaimed slapping her friends arm” I’m not a slut, I’m just friendly” she smiled 

“Oh yeah that’s what they call it these days” raven nodded raising her mug “ Oh to be friendly again” 

“Raven” Anya Warned “ do not piss me off today” 

“ wouldn’t dream of it baby” Raven smile winking at Lexa “ I have to go to work”

“I need a shower” Lexa stated finishing off Ravens breakfast .

“Yeah then you’re coming to the coffee house “ 

“I’m really not” Lexa Sighed walking up the stairs.

“Twenty minutes Lex” Anya called out after her “ you’re coming kicking and screaming if you have to” 

.. 

 

“Oh so I’m working my ass off and you’re out partying?” Finn fumed down the phone “ yet when I want us to do stuff together you’re always working?” 

“ Finn how is it my fault that you’re away when I have a day or two off? You chose the job you have” Clarke sighed wishing she never answered the phone 

“ oh I’m sorry for wanting to make decent money,” 

“Look let’s not argue ok?” Clarke tried to defuse the issue 

“ why? Because you know I’m right, whatever Clarke do what the fuck You like, maybe I’ll do the same” 

“Meaning what?” Clarke frowned 

“Meaning I’ll go out and have a good time too.. forget I actually have a wife” 

“You do that” Clarke said not giving a shit what he does “ I have to go” 

“ you know you’re lucky I’m not home”

Before Clarke could ask what he meant by that? Finn had hung up .. “ I’m glad you’re not home” she said out loud turning to look at the freshly made bed her and Lexa had stayed the night in with a small smile.. Lexa had been gone all of two hours and still Clarke was counting down the time till she saw her again... 

... 

 

“So how are you?” Octavia asked as she and Clarke ate lunch .

“And by that you mean have I seen Lexa?” 

“No” Octavia sounded offended “ I’m just asking how you are” 

“I saw you two days ago O,” 

“So I can’t ask how my friend is?” 

Clarke rolled her eyes” I’m fine O, my mom’s gone home, Finns away, I have the weekend off work so I’m good” 

O nodded “ good..... so have you?” She asked after a beat “ seen Lexa I mean”?

Clarke shifted in her seat looking around the restaurant, why she didn’t know... “ I don’t want a lecture” 

“That’s a yes then” 

“Look O.. I get it ok? “ Clarke sighed sipping her water “ I know you worry and I’m grateful that you care so much about me, but really this is my business and I know it’s stupid, I know I shouldn’t be seeing her when I’m...” biting down on her lip so she didn’t have to say she was actually married “ just please” 

 

“You do know that when her apartments ready she’s leaving right? She’ll be gone”

Clarke looked at her friend 

“She told me” 

“When?” 

“Yesterday, I was over at Anya’s and we talked” 

“ about what?” 

Octavia sighed “ I just worry Clarke, if Finn found out” 

“Oh my god” Clarke fumed “ why can’t you just stay out of it? What Lexa and I are doing is no ones business but ours.. and so what if she’s going back to the city? She lives there, her life and business is there, so I’m under no illusion that she’s gonna stick around” 

“Then why are you risking it all?” O snapped back “ you and I both know it’s dangerous for you, if Finn finds out...”

“ he won’t” 

“No? You sure about that Clarke?” Octavia asked “ cause I’m not.. the deeper you get with her the more careless you’ll become” 

Clarke hated to admit it but she knew Octavia was right.. having Lexa stay at her house was careless and stupid but in the moment the blonde just didn’t care “ let me worry about that” 

Octavia shook her head “ this is gonna end badly..”

Clarke’s phone rang it was the hospital “I have to take this.” 

She thanked god that the hospital were short staffed and asked if she could come in for a few hours so that was her excuse to get out of lunch and the conversation with Octavia.. 

She hated that their friendship was becoming strained over her affair with Lexa.. she loved Octavia like family and even though the brunette didn’t agree with it, Clarke knew she could trust her not to say anything to anyone... even if she hated it. 

... 

“So I’m heading out to meet up with Luna” Anya said from behind the counter as Lexa arrived 

“What?” 

“I’m heading out”

“Hold up” Lexa held up her hands “ you are not leaving me here alone” 

“ uh yes I am” Anya smirked 

“ Anya I can not run this place, I do t know how” Lexa worried 

“It’s not hard Lexa you’ve been helping out for weeks now” 

“Making coffee and servicing cake maybe, what if someone asks for I don’t know like a sandwich or a fucking panini or some shit” 

“Stop cussing in front of my customers” Anya Warned seeing an older lady look their way “ all you have to do is hold the fort until Monty and jasper arrive then you can go” 

Lexa began shaking her head “ no I can’t, get luna to come here, seriously Annie I can’t run this place alone” 

Anya sighed rolling her eyes “ you commanded a law firm of thirty to forty people and yet a little coffee shop scares you” 

“I know the law you dick head, I don’t know a coffee bean from a jelly bean” Lexa said sarcastically “ I don’t mind helping out but you’re not leaving me alone” 

“Fine” Anya shrugged pulling out her phone to text Luna “ I’ll get Luna to come here but you’re not invited to join us, you're still the hired help” 

Lexa threw Anya the middle finger before heading over to clear some empty tables much to Anya’s amusement, secretly she loved having Lexa at the shop with her, she missed her terrible over the last few years so she tried to spend as much time with her as she could. 

\- L - 

I officially hate Anya, she has me working at the coffee shop today .. it was either this or I was grounded for not coming home last night lol .. feel free to come by give me something to smile about... 

 

Clarke smiled down at her phone as she sat in her office.. her and Lexa had begun to text a lot more then before, and Lexa had a habit of texting the exact moment she crossed the blonde’s mind.. 

 

-C- 

Grounded? Slave labour? Ouch.. hope she was worth it lol .. and as much as I would like to witness Anya cracking the whip on you I got pulled into work :( 

-L- 

You're still coming tonight though right? As for whips? I didn’t think you were kinky Doctor Griffin lol 

-C- 

I’ll be there.... as for kinky? We don’t know each other well Enough.... yet lol 

 

Lexa blushed reading Clarke’s text, they both knew it was dangerous and yet they continued.. Lexa was clever enough to not text Clarke anything inappropriate when she knew Finn was around but when he was gone it was game on 

\- L - 

Then I can’t wait to get to know you lol .... gotta go Anya’s trying to kill me with her death stare . 

 

Clarke laughed knowing the exact look Lexa was referring too 

\- C- 

See you soon xxx 

 

\- L - 

Oh and yes she was defiantly worth it :P 

 

Clarke blushed reading Lexa’s last text, she would have happily gone to see Lexa had Work not called.... the next few hours needed to hurry up.

 

“Well would you look at you” Lexa heard a familiar voice behind her.. 

“Luna” Lexa smiled putting Down the cups she was holding so she could hug her friend “ it’s good to see you” 

Luna hugged the lawyer tightly “ and you babe.. ooooo you smell good” 

Lexa laughed pulling away “ coffee stench do it off ya huh?” 

“Absolutely” luna winked as Anya came from around the corner 

“ Lu-Lu” 

“Annie” Luna sang holding her arms out for a hug” how you doing girl ?” 

“Good... I’m good” Anya smiled “ it’s been to long” 

“ it has, I’m so happy to see you both” 

“Let’s go sit” Anya offered turning to Lexa “ get us some coffees wench” 

Lexa rolled her eyes shaking her head.

“You not joining us?” Luna frowned 

“ I would but it seems I’m on the clock” Lexa Answered sarcastically flicking Anya with the towel she had slung over her shoulder “ all those years of law school are really paying off for me” 

Luna and Anya laughed taking a seat at their table “ we can catch up later” 

Lexa winked going back to the counter to prepare some coffees whilst Luna and Anya caught up. 

 

Luna was a big character, her laugh was infectious and she had this great Ora to her, she was someone who people were instantly drawn to, she was beautiful and sexy, she had it all going for her and Lexa couldn’t help smile every time she heard her laugh .

“So what brings Lexa to the country?” 

Anya sipped her coffee “ some idiot tried burning her building down so her apartments not safe to stay in... it’s been a few weeks now, Im loving having her here, even if she’s annoying as fuck” 

Luna laughed “ you two don’t change, still close, still bullying each other,”

“Yeah it’s how we are, her and Raven are worse though” 

“Ravens the wife right?”

Anya nodded “ Yup the annoying little twerp is the love of my life” 

“Gotta say girl I didn’t think you would ever settle down with a women”

“Why not?” Anya frowned 

“I don’t know” Luna shrugged “ when we were in high school you just always seemed to have girls around for fun” 

“ we had a lot of fun” Anya joked “ and your right I always seemed to prefer men but when I met Raven that completely changed, she taught me a lot about myself, and showed me it was ok to fall in love, and we are... deeply, it’s way more then just being with someone, like I physically couldn’t live without her” 

Lexa smiled as she listened to her cousin talking , she knew her and Raven has something special but it warmed her heart to hear Anya say it out loud... she was glad they had each other, Lexa herself never really wanted a relationship but hearing Anya speak so freely about being so in love made the lawyer wonder what it would be like... what maybe it would feel like to fall so in love with someone that life has no meaning with out them? She wondered if she could ever fall like that? For a second Clarke crossed her mind and and it shook her.. she couldn’t, or rather shouldn’t think those kind of things with Clarke in mind, she wasn’t hers, she wasn’t someone she should fall in love with, she had to remind herself that Clarke was married, she wasn’t up for the taking.. she had to tell herself that over and over again, and yet the thought of loving Clarke didn’t actually terrify her like it should.. 

 

“Lexa” luna sang waving her hand in front of her face “ you’ve been stood there staring into space for ages, you ok? 

Lexa jumped a little “ sorry, I was well away” 

 

“Yeah I see” Luna laughed “ I have to head back to work but I’ll see you later yes?” 

“Absolutely” Lexa smiled leaning over the counter to kiss Luna’s cheek “ see ya” 

“Bye babe” luna winked as she left .. 

... 

 

“You should come with me” Lincoln said looking at Octavia through the mirror 

When Lincoln told Octavia about there old school friend being in town and how everyone was gonna be hanging out that night Octavia knew it would include Lexa and Clarke.. she knew her relationship with the blonde was rocky and didn’t want to push it anymore.. seeing Lexa and Clarke together worries her and she found it hard to keep her opinions to herself .

“I shouldn’t really” she sighed “ I have a mountain of work to get through” 

“It’s one night babe, just let loose once in a while”

“Next time” Octavia smiled buttoning up her mans shirt .. 

 

“ why aren’t you ready?” Anya asked Octavia as she and Lincoln came into the house .

“I can’t make tonight” Octavia explained “ I’m just dropping Linc off and thought I’d say hi before I head home “

“What?” Raven frowned “ Don’t be a bore, besides I need back up for when this Luna girl makes moves on my chick” 

Anya rolled her eyes “ she won’t be Making any moves on me Ray” 

“Oh I know that” she laughed holding her fists up “ seriously though O, come out” 

Octavia laughed at her friend “ next time” 

 

“ please don’t not come because of me” Lexa said when she and Octavia were left alone 

“ it’s nothing to do with you” 

“Really?.. look Octavia I know you don’t like me but...” 

“Lexa” O sighed “ it has nothing to do with not liking you.. I do.. and if things were different I would be rooting for Clarke to meet someone like you... I’m just scared for her.. she can’t see that that’s all I’m concerned about “

“I wouldn’t allow anything to happen to her” Lexa promised. 

“You can’t save her from what you don’t know.. shit I’ve known her all my life and even I don’t know exactly what goes on over the road... I hoped getting Abby involved would help Clarke see sense but... “

“Abby?” Lexa frowned “ you told Abby?” 

Octavia realised she had said to much and now she couldn’t back track “ I Uh.. “ she swallowed “ I was worried” 

“So you told her mom?” Lexa knew that was a bad move especially going behind Clarke’s back “ Octavia “

“Ok maybe it was stupid, but I thought if Abby knew and could get through to Clarke then she might realise she doesn’t need to stay with Finn.. but it back fired because it just caused a strain on their relationship”

“So her mom didn’t stay just to spend time with her? “

Octavia shook her head “ you can’t tell her” 

Lexa blew out a huge breath “ I don’t like this.. I don’t like knowing you went behind her back” 

“Then pretend you didn’t hear it” Octavia said firmly “ if Clarke finds out she’ll push us all away then she’ll really be in trouble, she’ll be on her own under his control and there’ll be nothing we can do “

Lexa shook her head placing her hands on her hips looking up to the ceiling “ You need to trust Clarke knows what she’s doing” 

“ he’s a control freak and a bully Lexa, you know that as much as I do.. so no she doesn’t know what she’s doing, she’s already putting herself in danger by being with you, the last thing I want is for her to be isolated” 

Lexa nodded even if she hated keeping Octavia and Abby’s secret she knew the girl was right “ Ok I won’t say anything” 

 

Bad move Lexa knew, but what was she suppose to do? She knew Octavia was right, she knew Clarke wouldn’t appreciate others trying to control her life, she had enough of that at home.. all Lexa could do was pretend she hear it and look forward to seeing the blonde in an hour or so.

... 

 

“Let’s get drunk” Raven cheered when they entered the bar causing Anya to roll her eyes 

“Let’s find Luna first huh?” 

“Must we?” 

“C’mon Ray” Lincoln laughed wrapping her arm around the Latina’s neck “ luna is awesome, you’ll love her” 

Raven shrugged as they made their way through the bar.. Luna had already bagged them a large table near the bar and pool table “ family” she smiled with a wave.

“Hey” Anya grinned pulling her friend in for a hug “ lu? This is the wife” she thumbed over to Raven 

“ Oh wow” luna nodded “ job well done Annie, girls got it going on” 

“I like her” Raven smiled moving forward for a hug “ I really like her” 

“ you changed your tune” Lexa laughed winking over at luna as she hugged Lincoln 

“Shhhh, she said I’m hot” Raven grinned “ so now I like her” 

Lexa nodded “ drinks?” 

“Lexa’s buying” Raven cheered pulling the lawyer to the bar ..

“She’s fun” luna chuckled 

“She’s also a pain in my ass” Anya added “ but you’re right she’s hot so it kinda evens it out” 

“Let’s drink” luna said wrapping her arm around her friend .. 

Three drinks in and a lot of Raven asking Luna questions about the woods family, Lexa was becoming restless and kept checking her phone .. 

“Wassup Lex?” Luna asked “ you look like your waiting on someone?” 

“No” Lexa shook her head “ not waiting on no one” 

“Guys I’m so sorry I’m late” Clarke appeared sliding on to the seat next to Anya “ Work got a little busy” 

“It’s Fine blondie” Anya smiled “ you’re here now.. Clarke this is Luna.. Luna this is Clarke, the only normal one of us, she’s our good friend, neighbour and awesome Doctor” 

Luna smiled holding her hand out for Clarke to shake “ nice to meet you Doctor Clarke, tell me is everyone hot as hell in this town?” 

“She’s married” Anya stated “ so don’t even think about it” 

Clarke blushed as luna held her hands up in defence “ Hey Im just saying what I see.. you’re lucky you’re married Clarke” she added with a wink 

“ do you always hit on married women?” Raven laughed 

“No I hit on good looking gay women, them being married isn’t really the issue” Luna winked 

“Wait.... you can tell Clarke’s gay?” 

“Bisexual” Clarke corrected her friend 

“ Sure” Luna shrugged “ my gaydar is on fleek baby.. I can sniff out even the curious ones” 

Raven was gobsmacked “ no way.. I’ve know Clarke ages and had no clue” 

“It’s all about the practice pooch” Luna winked 

Once Raven began to take Luna’s attention away again,Clarke looked over at Lexa throwing her a little smile which was reciprocated.. 

“Can I get you a drink Clarke?” Lincoln asked 

“Oh yeah that be great...uh where’s O? The blonde asked looking around for her friend .

“She couldn’t make it tonight”

Clarke nodded slowly knowing full well that was a lie, she knew O was giving her space and although she was annoyed she didn’t want her friend avoiding her. 

“Jack n coke?” 

Clarke gave Lincoln the thumbs up and zoned back into the conversation .. 

“So you and Lexa made out?” Raven grinned 

“ do we have too?” Lexa groaned 

“Yes.. yes we do” 

“It was a little more then making out wasn’t it baby?” Luna teased nudging Lexa to tease her “ I remember Lexa being very friendly “

“Shut up” Lexa sulked with a blush “ can we talk about something else” 

“Aww Lex” Raven teased “don’t be shy” 

“I’m not shy i just don’t want talk about it and it wasn’t more then making out” Lexa said firmly looking at Clarke for a split second 

“Hey” Luna pretended to be offended “ you should wanna talk about it, I’m a great kisser and you should defiantly want to brag about it” 

Lexa rolled her eyes “ Yeah well that was then and this is now” 

“You want round two babe huh” Luna teased ticking Lexa’s side trying to make her laugh “ refresh your memory? I bet you’ve picked up a thing or two since we were kids” , 

Clarke shifted in her seat a little feeling uncomfortable. Not that she had any rights to feel jealous because Lexa wasn’t hers and the brunette had already assured her nothing would happen between herself and Luna, but seeing Luna and the way she freely flirted, it made Clarke feel uneasy. It just reminded her that Lexa was a good catch and someone could come along and take her away. 

“Stop it” Lexa warned taking hold of Luna’s hands.  
Luna took the opportunity to lean in and steal a kiss from Lexa much to the amusement of everyone Barr Clarke at the table .

“Chill Heda, I know ya want me” luna joked watching Lexa wipe at her mouth leaning “man I’ve missed you guys .. 

“We’ve missed you” Anya smiled “ you haven’t changed on bit, you’re still a complete nut job” 

Takes one to know one” Luna winked sinking her drink “ Whos round is it?” 

“We’ll buy” Raven offered pushing Anya to get off her chair .

“I’ll come” Clarke said standing needing a little breather and Lincoln headed to the bathroom .. 

“So Lexi”? Luna sighed placing her arm around her friends neck “ tell me” 

“Tell you what?” Lexa laughed 

“How long have you been sleeping with the hot married Doctor?”


	20. Chapter 20

Lexa’s eyes grew wide “ what?”

“Oh c’mon” luna laughed “ are you seriously gonna tell me I’m wrong?” 

Lexa began shaking her head as she shifted in her seat” I’m not.. I mean we’re now, I ..i... I mean Clarke’s not.. I’m not” 

Luna broke out into a full blown belly laugh “ oh lex, you’re still as cute as ever, also you’re full of shit, I guess that’s why you make such a good lawyer” 

“I’m not” Lexa protested “ we’re not” 

“Oh really?” Luna said seriously “ so the fact she almost combust when I kissed you means what exactly?”

“She didn’t” Lexa said “ I mean she’s probably just not use to people like you” 

“Mmmmmm” luna nodded “ she was the only one at the table who didn’t find it funny, you’re the only one she didn’t properly greet when she arrived and don’t think I didn’t notice the little smile you two shared once Raven began speaking again”

“How do you do that?” Lexa frowned confused as to how luna was so observant.

“It’s a gift baby” luna smiled “ so?” 

Lexa Sighed heavily looking over at the bar where her friends and family were all stood waiting “ you can’t say anything, she almost whispered “ no one knows apart from Lincoln’s girlfriend” 

“She’s married” 

“I’m aware” Lexa snapped picking up her drink. 

Luna noticed Anya and the rest heading over “ you and me.. lunch tomorrow” 

Lexa nodded, if anything she was glad that maybe she could have someone to confide in where Clarke was concerned, things between them changed every time they were together and Lexa’s own feelings were starting to confuse her. 

“So Luna” Raven grins “ Anya just told us you’re a sex therapist?.. is that true?” 

Luna smirked with a nod “ it might be one of my specialities... I am a therapist and a lot of my clients are sex addicts... but hey who isn’t these days?” 

The whole group laughed loudly with Raven raising her glass to Luna “ and to thing I thought we wouldn’t get on” 

“Cheers” Luna winked slowly looking over at Clarke who was sat quietly nursing her drink “ So you’re a doctor huh?” 

“Mmmm” Clarke nodded 

“What kind?” 

“Peads mostly” Clarke answered “ although right now I’m working in the ER” 

“ peads? Wow that’s heavy” Luna was impressed “ i mean gotta be hard seeing sick little kids all day long” 

“It’s not easy, but you learn to cope” Clarke smiled 

“Well colour me impressed “Luna nodded “takes someone special to dedicate their lives to saving others” 

“Yeah it does, Clarke here saved our sex life as well right baby?” Anya teased earning herself a stern look from Raven.

“What?” Luna laughed with a frown 

“ she’s drunk ignore her” Raven insisted 

“ I’m not drunk” Anya laugh “ my little Ray Ray here had a little biking accident and her vagina took the brunt of it” 

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh along especially because she had never seen Raven blush before.. usually it’s her who causes such a reaction .

“Yeah yeah ok” Raven gave in “ so I hit my How-ha on my bike and had to go have it checked out... Clarke here had the pleasure of feeling me up” 

“I didn’t feel you up” Clarke gasped “ I gave you a medical examination ” 

“You call it what you want princess, felt like feeling up to me” Raven joked 

“ wow so you’ve been all up in Anya’s business and got away with it?” Luna teased

“ it was hardly getting up in Anya’s business when she was stood right there” 

“Makes no odds to me if you felt my girl up Griff.. you fixed it so that’s all I care about” Anya joined in.. 

Clarke just gave up and shook her head sipping her drink 

“Admit it Clarke, it’s pretty nice huh?” Raven bragged “ i mean compared to some?” 

“ firstly” Clarke said over everyone’s laughter “ I was checking for trauma and secondly when you’re seen one you’ve seen them all” 

Lexa raised her eyebrows at the blonde who quickly looked away 

“Well if you get to look at hot girls vaginas all day then I wanna be a Doctor “ Luna teased “ you need a check up Lex?” 

“ I do not thank you” Lexa quickly replied standing up “ but I do need a drink” she added heading off to the bar quickly.

 

“So you’re the only one of the group with the old ball and chain huh ?” Luna continued to grill Clarke.. who just nodded. 

“ male or female?” 

Clarke sank her drink just as Lexa placed a fresh one in front of her .. 

“What are we talking about now?” The brunette asked 

“ Luna’s being nosy” Anya pipped up 

“No I’m not, I’m getting to know my new friends here” Luna smirked “so?” 

Clarke glanced over at Lexa before returning her attention to Luna “ male”

“Ugh boring” Luna scoffed “ so how long have you been married? And where is he tonight?”

Lexa pinched the side of Luna’s leg as if to tell her to stop, she could see how uncomfortable Clarke was becoming so did Anya thankful, because she stepped in and changed the subject .

“Who cares how long she’s been married, no more boring talk, I wanna know more about what you’ve been up to for the last god knows how many years” 

“Well that’s gonna take longer then a few hours babe, I’m a women of the world” 

“ well I wanna hear all about it” Raven grinned 

“Oh you don’t wanna punch her in the throat no more then?” Anya asked smugly earning herself a punch to the arm 

“Shhhh” 

Luna laughed shaking her head, she really liked Raven and she was happy that Anya has found someone good to have her in life. 

“Oh let’s dance” Raven clapped hearing a Beyoncé song begin to play out across the bar.. “c’mon Griff” she added pulling Clarke to the dance floor area. 

“What are you doing” Lexa turned to her old friend.

“What?” 

“Asking Clarke all those questions?” Lexa fumed 

“Hey I’m just getting to know her, I would of asked even had I not known about the pair of you” 

“ can you just not?” 

“What’s the big deal lex?” Luna asked 

“It’s complicated Lu,” Lexa Sighed heavily looking over at the blonde on the dance floor messing around with Raven and Anya.. “ her marriage isn’t good” 

“No shit” Luna laughed “ she’s having an affair for god sakes, it’s a big give away” 

Lexa shook her head “ it’s more then that” 

“Tell me” 

“Not here” Lexa said shaking her head looking over at Clarke again “ tomorrow Ok?” 

Luna nodded watching Lexa watching Clarke.. “ you’re falling for her aren’t you?” 

Lexa’s eyes never left the dancing blonde, whos smile lit up her face, it actually reached her eyes for once, she was relaxed and enjoying herself. “ that’s not an option” was her answer before she spots Clarke heading to the bathroom “ I’ll be back” she added moving off the table following the blonde.. 

Luna watched on knowing full well where Lexa was heading before Raven came over and pulled her up for a dance .

... 

Clarke looked up as she came out of the toilet cubicle only to be met with a smiling brunette leaning against the sinks “ fancy seeing you here” She smiled 

Lexa nodded biting her bottom lip “ I saw you heading this way, couldn’t resist”

“ resist what?” Clarke smirked as she washed her hands staring at Lexa in the mirror .

“This” Lexa laughed pulling Clarke back into the cubicle, using her back to shit the door. 

“Well now that you have me in here” Clarke smirked again only for Lexa to lunge forward Connecting their lips, She kissed the blonde with such force Clarke lost her footing and ended up sat on the toilet with Lexa straddling her, pushing herself forward so their body’s were now flush “ do you have any idea how good you look tonight?” 

“ not as good as you” Clarke panted between kisses “ god you smell good” 

“So do you” Lexa replied as she kissed down Clarke’s neck nipping her slightly, before Clarke would have warned her not to leave marks, but in that moment she couldn’t care less.  
Lexa’s lips felt like fire on Clarke’s skin, the more the brunette kissed her the more she wanted “ Lex?” 

“Mmmmm” 

“Touch me” 

Lexa pulled away a little with a frown “ someone might come in?” 

“I don’t care, I need you” Clarke sighed swiping her tongue across Lexa’s lip. 

Lexa was not new to fucking in bathrooms, she’s had many women in the past just like her and Clarke were now, except something felt different like it was somehow belittling the blonde fucking her in a bathroom. 

“You want it here?” 

Clarke nodded pulling Lexa in for a deep passionate and dirty kiss, “ I’ve got a problem that I need you to fix” 

Lexa frowned “ problem?”,

“Mmmhmmmm” Clarke smirking biting her bottom lip as she took Lexa’s hand and slide it into the front her jeans .. Lexa’s fingers instantly felt the wetness of the blonde’s Dipping centre “ it’s serious too” 

Lexa was completely gone, lost in the feel of Clarke “ wow”

“Can you help me?” 

Lexa slowly began to run her finger through wet folds “ I think I can... my god” she hissed “ do you have any idea how good you feel?” 

Clarke had closed her eyes and tilted her head so it was now resting against the wall.. her neck was full exposed giving Lexa all the room she wanted to taste the silky smooth skin .. the blonde’s skin was hotter then before and a little salty from her dancing..

Clarke gasped at the sensation of Lexa stroking her centre, her long slim digits knowing exactly where to touch to make Clarke moan.

“Fuck” 

“Shhhh” Lexa laughed against the blonde’s neck “ someone might hear you” 

“I don’t care” Clarke groaned “ i want you inside me” 

Lexa not one to disappoint gently inserted two fingers into Clarke who instantly cried out.. “ better?” 

“Mmmmm” Clarke nodded moving her hips in time with Lexa’s movements “ don’t stop Ok?” 

“As If ” 

.. 

“ hey where’s Griff gone?” Raven asked as the group returned to the table for a breather .

“Bathroom” Anya Answered 

Raven frowned looking at her watch “ that was ages ago... I’ll go check on her” 

Luna had a feeling Clarke and Lexa might be a little busy “ Oh No need I’m sure she’ll be fine... shots?” 

“Yup” Anya cheered “ Ray you’re up” She Pointed to the bar .

“ on it” the Latina nodded jumping over luna to go to the bar “ I’ll check on Clarke on the way” 

Luna cringed watching Raven head into the bathroom hoping Lexa wasn’t stupid enough to get caught. 

 

“Harder” Clarke whispered as Lexa pumped her fingers into her centre driving her wide.. “I’m so close” 

Lexa licked into the blonde’s mouth as she worked her magic on her.. “ fuck I want to taste you” she sulked knowing there was no room for such activity.   
Clarke was panting heavily, her fingers trying to cling to the wall without much luck.. “Lex.... my god I’m com....”

“Clarke”? Raven called out as she entered the bathroom 

Lexa’s eyes went wide with fear at the thought of Raven catching them “ shit” she panicked as she attempted to move her fingers only for Clarke to stop her.. it was to late,Clarke’s orgasm had taken shape and there was nothing she could do to stop it.. Lexa kept her fingers where they were but covered the blonde’s mouth with her free hand.. 

“Griff you Ok in there?” Raven asked tapping on the door ..

“ Uh yeah she’s fine” Lexa called out 

“Lex?” 

“Uh Yeah Clarke’s feeling a little sick I’m just helping her out” Lexa lied looking at Clarke as she came hard around her fingers, her moans fighting at Lexa’s hand for release.. 

“ wow you light weight Griff” Raven laughed “ well I’m going to the bar I take it you don’t want a refill?” 

“Uh no i think she’s good” Lexa Answered “ we’ll be out in a minute” 

“Ok” Raven shrugged tapping both her hands on the door “ give her some gum huh?” 

Once Lexa was sure they were alone again she slowly removed her hand from Clarke’s mouth as well as her fingers from inside her pants “you ok?” 

Clarke could only nod.. with Lexa’s hand over her mouth it seemed to intensify her orgasm so much so she struggled to catch her breath “ I thought I was gonna pass out” Clarke laughed “ fuck that was intense” 

“That was stupid” Lexa fumed, mad at herself for being so careless “ we almost got caught” 

Clarke realising quickly that Lexa wasn’t happy “ but we didn’t “

“ we might as well have Clarke, if Raven hadn’t called out we wouldn’t have heard her come in” 

Clarke knew Lexa was right and maybe if she wasn’t still coming down from her orgasm she might have worried.. however they wasn’t caught so she didn’t care “ Relax it’s ok?”

“It’s not” Lexa snapped opening the toilet door “ we can’t do this anymore, not like this” 

“I’m sorry” Clarke swallowed “ you’re right it was careless and I agree no more risks” 

Lexa didn’t want to fight with the blonde and she can’t say she didn’t enjoy being intimate with her, but Octavia’s words really sunk in and she knew how dangerous it would be for Clarke if they’re little secret got out.. “ I just don’t want to make this any harder on you” 

Clarke smiled stroking Lexa’s arm “ I know and it was a close call but we’re ok, so let’s no dwell on it huh? “

Lexa nodded “ I just need to wash up, you go on out” 

Clarke blushed as she watched Lexa wash her hands “ you know I’m not completely sorry about it?” 

Lexa shook her head trying not to smile “ you really like living dangerously don’t you?” 

“No” Clarke grinned looking at the door of the bathroom before leaning in to kiss Lexa’s lips “ I’m just willing to take the risk when it comes to doing that with you” 

Lexa looked into Clarke’s deep blue eyes trying to tell her without words that she would risk it all for her too, but maybe in a different way to what Clarke was referring too. 

“ get out of here” she said instead 

Clarke saluted the brunette with a giggle before heading back into the bar towards her friends.. 

“Lightweight” Raven laughed waving Clarke over to the bar 

“ I don’t think it’s was the alcohol” Clarke told her “ I ate from the cafeteria at work today.... dodgy chicken” she laughed sinking one of the shots that was on the bar “ I’ll buy” she winked . 

Once Lexa made her way back to the table she was met with raised eyebrows from Luna “ everything ok?” 

Lexa shook her head as she looked over at Clarke and Raven laughing at the bar

“ I think I’m in trouble”


	21. Chapter 21

“Ok So spill” Luna said as Lexa took her seat 

“Buy a girl a coffee first huh?” The brunette sighed.. she had agreed to meet Luna for coffee at Anya’s coffee shop knowing Anya had the day off and was probably nursing a hangover at home .

“ I’ve ordered” Luna states “ so c’mon?”

Before Lexa opened her mouth the waitress brought over their coffee’s “ Can I get you guys anything else?” 

Luna shook her head “ no thank you baby” 

Lexa smiled at the reaction of the waitress at Luna’s endearment, her cheeks reddened and a grin grew across her face.

“Do you always have that effect on people?” 

“Doesn’t hurt to make someone’s day Lex” the older brunette winked “ so tell me exactly how you manage to end up sleeping with your sisters married neighbour”

“ it’s a long story” Lexa Sighed picking up her cup for some much needed caffeine “ Clarke and I met in the city... i picked her up in a bar” 

“ what kinda bar?” 

“A girls bar” Lexa Answered “she was in the city for work and I had a shitty day at the office, I needed some release and there she was, all alone looking like she had no idea why she was there.. we talked a little and went back at her hotel.. she was a little out of sorts so I offered to just hang out.. and we did for a while .. it was nice.. I haven't hung out with someone like that in a while” 

“And you ended up in bed with each other?” Luna raised an eyebrow Causing Lexa to nod 

“ when I woke up she was gone, I didn’t expect to ever see her again” 

Luna nodded “ so I’m guessing she isn’t happily married?” 

Lexa shook her head “ to be honest I have no idea, I mean she says not and I know she isn’t happy in herself...but “ Lexa wasn’t sure she should be talk Clarke’s business with her friend but at the same time she was beginning to struggle with her feelings for the blonde and had no one else to talk to “ her husband, Finn... he’s an asshole, he drinks to much and he’s disrespectful to her, He’s aggressive”

“Violent?” Luna asks with a frown 

“ she says not” Lexa shrugs “ it’s more mental abuse I think, I’ve seen her in a bad way after a fight with him.. Anya saw him grab her arm once”

Luna being the amazing therapist is she just nodded taking it all in .

“Anya made me go to her neighbours house for a dinner party and the neighbour happen to be Clarke..... she totally freaked out when she saw me” Lexa continued “ I mean what are the chances of a women you sleep with behind your husbands back in a city four hours away would turn up on your doorstep?”

“It is pretty out there” luna laughed “ so you’re having an affair?” 

Lexa didn’t like that word, it made what her and Clarke share sound dirty “ it’s not like.. I mean yes I’m sleeping with her, but it’s deeper then that, she talks to me, she confides in me and sometimes when we are together we don’t have sex” 

Luna nodded “ so when did you fall for her?” 

Lexa hated and loved that Luna was your straight up kinda girl, no filter and no bullshit “ I don’t know... maybe the moment I met her?” 

Luna watch Lexa’s face closely, she knew from past catch ups that Lexa wasn’t really one for relationships, she knew she worked way to hard and liked a little no strings fun “ have you told her?” 

Lexa began to laugh “ seriously?” She asked “ like that girl needs anymore stress in her life” 

“ so what then? You just continue as you are until your apartments ready and then you head back to the city, forget all about her?” 

Lexa had thought About what would happen when her place was ready to move back into, would she just head home and carry on with her life? Forget about Clarke? “ I have too Lu... apart from you only Lincoln’s girlfriend knows about us and from what she’s told me, she’s tried everything to get Clarke to leave her marriage but she won’t. Octavia’s made it pretty Clear how much she disapproves of us and not because she thinks it’s wrong but because she’s scared of what will happen if Finn finds out” 

“So why do it?” 

Lexa shook her head “ I can’t help it.. like I said it’s more then sex, I know it is, sometimes I look at her and I see nothing, like he drains the life out of her, she’s the most beautiful women I’ve ever laid eye on and when she smiles.. like really smiles it lights up her whole being.. but she doesn’t know her worth, it’s like she feels she has to stay married, like she deserves what he does, I’ve seen her break Luna and it was heart breaking” 

“ so what? You wanna fix her?” 

Lexa shook her head “ no I don’t want to fix her, I want her to see she deserves more, that she doesn’t have to stay with him because she feels obliged to, I want her to know that she has a life to live” 

 

“ can I be honest with you?” 

Lexa nodded 

“I watched Clarke last night, and i’d be shocked if she didn’t feel the same way you do, she watches you with deep eyes, however....I think that you’re gonna get hurt’ Luna says gently “ in most domestic abuses cases I’ve seen, the women never leaves, the courage just isn’t there for reasons even they can’t explain, and I don’t think even you will make her see she’s worth more” 

Lexa nodded, she knew Luna was right, she knew that once her apartment was ready there would be a strong possibility she would be leaving Clarke behind.. she knew all of this and yet the thought of not having the blonde made the knot she has in her gut that little bit tighter “ then I’ll leave and get on with my life” she lied

“You think you can do that?” 

Lexa nodded “I’ll have too” 

Just as Luna was about to speak her attention was drawn to the door of the shop “ look lively” she nodded 

Clarke had entered the coffee house with her mom .

“Don’t say anything” 

“As if “ Luna rolled her eyes giving Clarke little wave as blue eyes found hers..

“Hi guys” 

“Hey Clarke, how’s your head today?” Luna asked 

“It’s fine” Clarke laughed “ same can’t be said for Anya and Raven though” 

“Hi Lexa” Abby grinned smiled as she approached the table 

“Hello Abby, how are you?” 

“ I’m great..”

“Abby this is an old friend of mine.. Luna, ...Luna this is Clarke’s mother Abby Griffin”

“Pleasure” luna held out her hand for Abby to shake “ you must be proud of this one?” She thumbed in Clarke direction “ a hot shot doctor” 

“My mom’s a heart surgeon” Clarke stated

“Oh its a family affair” Luna smiled 

Abby laughed with a nod “ yup and yes I’m very proud” 

Whist Abby and Luna spoke some more Clarke took a chance to look over at Lexa who gave her a nod, not her usual smile or a wink just a nod of acknowledgement.

“ shell we join you?” Abby asked 

“Oh uh maybe not today ma” Clarke protested feeling something wasn’t quite right, like maybe they had interrupted something?

“It’s no bother” Luna said 

“ it’s fine really” Clarke waved “ I kinda wanna sit outside” 

Luna nodded with a smile “ very well, enjoy the rest of your day” 

“You too” Abby smiled “ it was lovely seeing you again Lexa” 

“Likewise... bye Clarke” 

.. 

“So mom’s a fan?” Luna laughed watching Abby wave at Lexa trough the window .

“She’s a good women ” 

“ something else that runs in the Griffin family huh? Luna teased 

Lexa rolled her eyes sipping her now Luke warm coffee 

“All I’m saying is... just be careful Lex” 

..

After her coffee date with her mom Clarke headed home to find Finn had arrived back a day early “ you’re home early ?” 

“Yeah” he answered standing in the kitchen with a beer in his hand “ sorry to disappoint you “

Clarke rolled her eyes really not in the mood for an argument.

“Where’ve you been?”

“I met up with my mom” 

“Oh how wonderful” Finn said sarcastically “how is the old bat?”

“Please don’t” Clarke begged “ I don’t want a fight” 

Finn’s mood change “ me either, I’m sorry” 

Clarke was a little confused at the sudden change in her husbands mood “ so how come you are home early?”

“Job got cut” 

Clarke nodded “ for how long?” 

“Who knows” Finn shrugged “ I’m going out with the boys tonight so I need some money”

“ so go to the atm” 

Suddenly Finn slammed his beer bottle on the kitchen unit “ you just said you don’t want to fight then you start with that kinda bullshit, the same kinda shit that you know is gonna piss me off.. do you think if I had any money In the bank I’d be asking you?” 

Clarke jumped at the sound of the beer bottle hitting the hard work surface “ I.... I don’t have any money” 

Finn began to laugh “ seriously? Are you trying to piss me off?” 

“I don’t have any cash Finn I haven’t been to the bank” 

“ so give me you’re damn bank card” Finn snapped “ I just told you I’m heading out with the boys and I’m not cancelling, do you want me to look like an idiot?” his tone showed he wasn’t asking but demanding and Clarke wasn’t about to make life any harder on herself, so she pulled her card out of her bag handing it over .

“Wasn’t fucking hard was it” Finn scoff 

Clarke Hated Finn knowing how much she had in her account so she was always clever enough to transfer a majority of her money into a secret bank account he didn’t know about.. there was no way she was going to let him rinse her of all her hard work. 

.. 

 

“I’m still dying” Raven Groaned from the couch “ is it normal to be hung over for this long ? Maybe I’m getting sick or something?”

“Or you’re just greedy” Lexa laughed 

“Fuck you Lexa” Raven lifted her middle finger in the air 

“Aww baby,” Anya felt sorry for her girlfriend even if she did agree with Lexa “ so lex.. I wanted to ask you something?”

“No” Lexa said shaking her head 

“You don’t know what it is yet?” Anya frowned 

“ maybe not.. but I know the answers still no”

Anya rolled her eyes with a tut “ anyways.. so I have a friend who’s new to town” 

“So?”

“Sooooo” Anya grinned “ we got talking last night and she mentioned how hot you were” 

“No” Lexa stood up from her chair “ no way” 

“ oh c’mon” Anya moaned “ she’s really nice, she’s gay and would probably put out on the first date” 

“Oh we’ll sign me up then” Lexa said sarcastically “ why would you think I would want you to set me up? I am capable of getting my own dates” 

“I know but I just thought it would be nice” 

“No” 

Anya fiddled with her phone before turning it to Lexa “ her names Becca, she’s cute huh?”

Not that Lexa was interested but she looked at the picture on Anya’s phone anyways.. she was right the women was attractive slightly older Lexa guessed .

“So what do you say?” 

Raven was suddenly more awake waiting for Lexa’s answer with a big grin “ go on Lex”

Part of Lexa didn’t want to go on some random date, and Clarke crossed her mind instantly but at the same time so did Lunas words.. maybe if she went on a date she could test the waters? See if she could possibly be interested in another women?. 

 

“Fine” Lexa sulked “ one date, I don’t want you two butting in and I certainly don’t want you to accidentally show up “

“We won’t” Anya grinned “ I’ll send Becca your number then” 

A drink with some one didn’t mean anything Lexa told herself, she didn’t have to take it any further then that. 

 

When Clarke woke she was alone in the house, Finn hadn’t come home not that she cared, but it also meant that he was probably drinking to the early hours so he would be worse for Wear when he did finally get home .. her first action of the morning was to check her online banking to see exactly how much fun Finn had on her last night.. “ what the hell?” She moaned when she noticed a withdraw of five hundred dollars.. she was pissed off but not surprised, Finn often helped himself to hundreds of dollars at a time.. the blonde made a mental note to place a withdraw limit on her account when she could.. 

..

“So tonight’s the night” Anya teased as Lexa came down the stairs to see Luna sat at the kitchen table 

“What’s this?” Luna asked from the table she was sat at with Anya, Raven and Lexa .

“ my little Lexi here has a date” Anya teased pinching Lexa’s chin..

“Keep calling me that and I’ll throat punch you” 

“Ok” Anya held her hands up “ you’re spending way to much time with this one” she pointed to her girlfriend who just grinned sending Lexa a wink 

“You have a date?” Luna asked surprised 

“Yeah I set her up with a friend of mine, she had eyes on lex the other night” 

Luna looked over at Lexa with curious eyes, trying to work out how Lexa had agreed to dating someone else when she had recently admitted her feelings for a certain married Doctor. 

“It’s just drinks” 

“And maybe first date sex” Raven grinned” make sure you shave” 

Lexa rolled her eyes shaking her head “ can’t you control her?” She looked to Anya who just shrugged 

Luna liked Raven, she liked her no filter attitude, she was defiantly someone she could see Anya with “ I think I love you” she grinned towards the small Latina who blew her a kiss .

“Hey that’s mine” Anya playfully Warned 

“I know” Luna held her hands up “ I’ll have Lexi instead” she teased pulling Lexa to sit on her lap.

Before Lexa could protest there was a knock at the door which Raven jumped up to answer “ Hey Clarke” 

Clarke smiled “Hey sorry to be a pain but my car won’t start and I have work, I was wondering if you could take a look for me?”

“Sure c’mon in” Raven waved her in.

Clarke was greeted with Luna playfully to tickling Lexa who was trying to get up off her lap “ will you stop” 

“Oh c’mon you love it” luna laughed stopping when she saw Clarke stood to the side of her “Doctor Griffin” 

“Hi” Clarke waved forcing a smile 

“ could you smell the coffee?” Anya asked

“Oh no i... i. Uh..” the blonde swallowed trying her hardest not to look at Lexa who had now moved into her own seat “ I was just seeing if Ray can take a quick look at my car, stupid thing won’t start” 

Anya nodded “ you can borrow mine if you want? I don’t need it today” 

“Oh no it’s ok, I don’t think it’s anything to serious” 

Anya nodded again noticing Clarke looking a little down “ you ok?” 

Clarke nodded “ I’m fine, I just didn’t sleep great last night and I have a twelve hour shift in front of me”

“Oh shame, you’re gonna miss out on us spying on Lexa” Raven teased 

“Huh?” Clarke was confused and Lexa suddenly became uncomfortable.

“Don’t you have a car to look at?”

“ oh I’m kidding” Raven tutted “ Lexi here has a date tonight and we’re not allowed to show up” 

Luna’s eyes instantly looked to Clarke who for a split second looked like her world just fell apart “ Oh” she managed 

Luna could sense the heat coming off of Lexa, she knew she wasn’t happy with Raven sharing such information with the blonde, Lexa wanted to be the one to explain to Clarke about Anya setting her up.. 

“ it’s not a date” Lexa spoke wanting Clarke to know “ its Anya wanting a favour yet again” 

“ Uh it is a date and you won’t be saying that when Becca shows you just how flexible she is” Anya smirked “ and she is flexible” 

“Oh and how the fuck would you know?” Raven asked crossing her arms across her chest 

“ we go to the same gym, I have eyes” 

“ looks like it’s time to change gyms then doesn’t it?” Raven Warned “ c’mon Clarke lets go look at your car before Anya here suddenly becomes single” 

Anya laughed “ can you dump me before Lex goes on her date? I’ll happily trade places with her” 

Raven flipped her girlfriend the finger before pulling Clarke towards the door “ considering yourself on a sex ban” 

Anya saluted Raven knowing damn well that would never happen “ stop being so negative about going out with Becca” she said towards Lexa “ she’s really nice.. and sexually frustrated”

“Will you stop” Lexa fumed really unhappy about how Clarke has found out “ seriously I wish I never said yes now” 

“Well ya did so tough” 

“Why can’t luna go instead?” Lexa asked 

“Me? Oh no dear, I’ve been set up by Anya before and it didn’t end well” luna recalled raising her eyebrows at Anya.

“Well I didn’t know you were gay at the time did i?” 

Anya has set Luna but with Lincoln when they were in high school which turned out to be pretty awkward for Lincoln when Luna explained that she prefers boobs to biceps.. 

“ anyways” Anya continued “ it was funny, and it gave us something to laugh about to this day” 

Lexa stood at the window watching Raven and Clarke taking about the car, she hated that she was really awkward with the blonde at the coffee house and again today, she knew Clarke felt it and now she’s wondering what the hell Clarke is thinking” 

.. 

“You ok?” Raven asked as she fiddled with something under Clarke’s bonnet “ you seem really quiet” 

“ I’m alright” Clarke leaned against her car “ I’m just tired” 

Raven guessed Clarke didn’t want to talk about what ever was obviously bothering her “ you know we’re always here for you right? Like if you ever wanna talk about anything?”

Clarke shot her a genuine smile. It made her happy to know she had friends like Raven and Anya especially since her and Octavia’s relationship had become a little strained “ thanks Ray” 

Raven nodded “ so do you want me to text you the low down on Lexa’s date?” 

“You’re really gonna go?” Clarke asked not really wanting to think about it

“Fuck yeah” Raven laughed “ for years I’ve heard constantly about how Lexa is some kind of god when it comes to pulling women, I wanna see her in action” 

Clarke nodded feeling a little sick “ I don’t think she’ll thank you for it” 

“Who cares” Raven laughed “ ok turn the engine on?” 

Clarke hopped into the car to turn the key, the car came to life “ you did it” 

“ Of coarse I did it” 

“I owe you” Clarke smiled 

“Yeah buy me a drink soon Huh?” 

“Defo” Clarke winked getting into her car waving as she pulled away. 

Lexa Sighed heavily as she watched Clarke drive away.. how on earth did she get herself in so deep? How could she let herself fall do someone who was so unavailable? 

“You ok?” Luna asked once Anya disappeared out to the yard..

“ I’m just wondering what she’s thinking?” 

Luna nodded “ she looked upset” 

Lexa Sighed again “ what do I do?” 

“Oh you can answer that Kid” Luna sympathised wrapping her arm around Lexa’s neck placing a kiss to her temple. 

... 

“What’s with you?” Abby asked eight hours into their twelve hour shift.

“Nothing” Clarke snapped picking up the clip board she dropped on the floor 

“Nothing? Clarke you’ve done nothing but snap at the nurses, you’ve misplaced medical notes, now your dropping them all over the floor and it’s nothing?”

“Leave it mom” 

“Is it Finn?” Abby asked 

“Oh for god sakes” Clarke muttered “ no ok I’m just having an off day am I not untitled to one of those?” 

“Not when you work at a hospital honey” Abby answered “ look take a break Ok?”

Clarke gave in placing her hands on her hips looking to the floor and taking a deep breath.. maybe a break would help .. 

... 

Lexa had met Becca for a drink and it seems to go well...Becca was better looking in person and Lexa found her attractive, maybe under different circumstances Lexa probably would have tried her luck .. “So Lexa” Becca smiled running her finger tip around the rim of her wine glass “ Anya tells me you’re a lawyer?” 

“Yeah” Lexa nodded “ and yourself?”

“I teach yoga” Becca Answered “ Anya attended one of my classes and we hit it off, i just moved her a few months ago” 

“Where did you live before that?” 

“ los angels” Becca smiled “ when my husband and I divorced I figured a change was what I needed so here I am” 

Lexa nodded “ pretty bold move” 

“I like to challenge myself” 

Lexa had drank with enough women to know when one was looking for a good time and Becca was certainly on of them. Anya told her she was gay which obviously wasn’t the case if she had been married to a man.. bisexual? Or maybe one of those women who just liked sex with women.. “Becca can I be honest with you?” 

“Sure” 

Anya asked me to come on this date tonight and I really didn’t want too.. and it’s nothing to do with you” Lexa tried to make it less painful “ it’s just I’m not really in the right place to be dating anyone right now” 

A wide smile grew across Becca’s face “ Lexa I don’t want to date either, this whole small talk isn’t really my thing” she laughed “ Anya and I were taking the other day and I told her how sexual frustrated I was... she told me you were the hit it and quit it kinda girl” 

Lexa frowned before the realisation hit her.. Becca was looking for a one night stand and Anya had offered up Lexa as the bait. “Wow” 

“Mmmmm” Becca bit her bottom lip “ so you wanna get out of here?”

Lexa had met some pretty forward women in her time but no one like Becca “ yeah I wanna get out of here..... alone.. I’m leaving”

“What? Why?” Becca frowned 

“Because I’m not some hooker my sister can pimp out to the lonely housewives club .. “ Lexa fumed throwing some bills on the bar to pay for their drinks “ look hang out here a bit, I’m sure you’ll find someone to take home” 

And like that Lexa left pulling her phone out of her jacket to send her sister a strong worded text... Truth was she couldn’t be that mad at Anya because that’s the kinda lesson Lexa use to be.. the person she was proud to be.. that was until Clarke came into her life..

 

.. 

“Uh Oh” Anya sang “ Lexa’s Walked out on her date”

Raven took the seat on the couch passing Anya the popcorn “ already?” She asked looking at her watch “ it’s not even been two hours since she left” 

Anya laughed listen to this “ I’m gonna kill you, you asshole, you tried to pimp me out, sleep with one eye open from now on.. oh and FYI the dates over.. never ever set me up again . Ps you’re a prick” Anya laughed 

“I don’t get it?” Raven frowned 

Anya cleared her throat before she spoke “ ok so Becca May have mentioned how she hasn’t got laid since she moved her and I might have mentioned how Lexa I’m into no strings hook ups” 

“Babe” Raven gasped “so that’s why you wouldn’t let me go spy,”

“Well I thought Becca would be right up Lexa’s ally, I thought Lexa would be into it” 

Raven shook her head “ no wonder she wants to throat punch you.. you literally did try and pimp her out” 

Anya laughed “ well it didn’t work so I won’t be getting my commission ... maybe I’ll sleep with our door locked tonight “ 

“I would” Raven laughed shaking her head 

.. 

Lexa doesn’t know why she’s stood outside the hospital.. she asked herself what she was doing over and over again as she drove there but here she was.. stood outside the ER entrance, her palms were sweaty, she had no idea what she would do or say if she saw Clarke.. if she even gets a chance to see Clarke that is.. she knows how busy the ER can be ... 

“Good evening” a nurse behind the desk smiled “ everything ok?” 

“Uh yeah” Lexa nodded nervously “ I Uh” she swallowed “ can I .. um is it... um” 

“Lexa?” 

Lexa turned around to see a wide smiling Abby behind her “ Abby?” 

“Hi.. What brings you here? Are you ok? Are you hurt?” 

“Oh no” Lexa shook her head really hard “ I Uh... I was just em” she licked her bottom lip “ I was hoping to see Clarke” fuck it she thought, there was no other excuse she could use so she went with honesty 

“Well you’re in luck I just sent her on a break” Abby smiled “ she’s been all over the place tonight so maybe a friendly face might sort out her mood.. let me page her see where she is” 

“I’m here” 

Lexa looked over her shoulder to see Clarke stood leaning against the door she cams through holding a cup of coffee . “Hi “

Abby wasn’t sure what was going on but it looked like it wasn’t for public viewing “ it’s pretty quiet right now why don’t you two go for a walk?” 

Clarke nodded walking towards the exit, Lexa following behind her .. it was dark out but there was still lots of comings and goings.. 

“Can we sit?” Lexa asked pointing to a bench across the car park 

Clarke didn’t answer she just followed and sat down “ How was your date?” She didn’t want to ask but her mouth had other ideas 

“ Clarke it wasn’t a date” Lexa Sighed looked at the blonde who was fiddling with her cup “ it was Anya and her stupid ideas.. I didn’t want to go. I just didn’t hand a choice” 

“Right” 

“Seriously I didn’t want to go.. I was there all of twenty minutes and left” 

“You don’t have to explain anything to me” Clarke suddenly stood “ you don’t owe me an explanation.. I mean you’re free to do who and what you please Lexa” 

“Oh is that so?” Lexa asked not believing a word that Clarke was saying “ so you’re not pissed that I was with another women?” 

Clarke shook her head 

“Right and you didn’t have any reaction to the fact Luna had be on her lap tickling me this morning?” 

Again Clarke shook her head 

“And your mum telling me you’re all over the place tonight had nothing to do with any of those things I just said?” 

Clarke let out a shaky breath “ what do you want me to say Lexa?”

Lexa stood standing right in front of Clarke.. so close she could smell the coffee on the Doctors breath “ that you care?” 

Of coarse I care” Clarke all but shouted “ yesterday you were really off with me at the coffee shop, and then the next day I hear you’re going on a date?” 

“I didn’t mean to be off with you” Lexa tried to reassure the blonde “ I don’t know how to be around you when there’s others around your mum especially” 

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed “ I just thought” 

“ thought what?”

“I’m married Lex, and I know that’s hard to deal with, I know this is dangerous and that it’s hard to sneak around and I wouldn’t blame you for wanting out.. that’s what i thought this was “ 

Lexa wanted more then nothing to take Clarke in her arms, she knew Luna was right and she probably will be the one to get her heart broken but she didn’t care, she wanted to be with Clarke how ever she could have her . She wanted to hold her hand and kiss her and tell her everything between them is ok but she can’t because there are people around “ listen to me.... I don’t want out.. but I have to be honest with you, Luna knows... I didn’t tell her she has some like crazy weird way of seeing through people and that night at the bar she asked me how long we had been sleeping together?.. that weirdness at the coffee house was because we were taking about it and you showed up.. she won’t say anything so you don’t have to worry... and the date thing was because I had no argument as to why i couldn’t go... it’s not like I could tell Anya about this really hot girl I’d rather hang out with”

“ talking about us?” 

 

Lexa nodded “ luna’s a therapist she was giving me advise” 

“ telling you to get out?” Clarke wasn’t stupid she knows Luna would advise her to stop what they were doing .

“ She thinks it’s irresponsible but isn’t telling me what i should or shouldn’t do “ Lexa said honestly “ even if she did I don’t care, Clarke I ... I don’t wanna end this and I’m sorry if my behaviour has upset you in any way? That’s certainly not what I want to do” 

Clarke took a moment to take Lexa in for the first time tonight.. she wore dark ripped jeans, a white t shirt and a leather jacket “ you look good” 

Lexa shrugged 

“ I don’t want to end this either” Clarke bit at her bottom lip “ I just feel a little out of control sometimes, like I get a little careless”

Lexa know what Clarke was talking about, she knew the longer things went on the more reckless they were becoming “ I’m sorry” 

Clarke laughed shaking her head “ it’s not you though is it? It’s me, I’m the one who acts reckless.. sometimes I can’t help it” 

Lexa didn’t want to ask because she was afraid of the answer but she had too “ do you... do you want to cool this off? I mean I know you don’t want to end things but do you need to cool off?” 

“No” Clarke answered quickly “ no I don’t, I just have to think more clearly.. right now all I can think about is kissing you and I can feel my body trying to move towards you but I know that’s stupid because someone might see, and the worst thing is part of me doesn’t care” 

Lexa smiled sucking in her bottom lip “ so you’re saying I’m irresistible”

“Shut up” Clarke rolled her eyes 

Lexa laughed looking around noticing a large truck parked a few cars away “ come here” she nodded 

“What?” Clarke frowned 

“You wanted a kiss right?” Lexa smirked walking towards the truck 

Once Clarke followed Lexa pulled her close kissing her with as much passion as she could in a public place.. the truck was tall and hide them from any one who may walk by “ how was that?” 

“Mmmmm” Clarke hummed as she leaned in again to trap Lexa’s bottom lip between her own, “ could be better” 

“ find some time for me and it will be” Lexa winked leaning off the truck “ call me” 

“Wait?” Clarke called out as Lexa walked away “ you’re leaving?” 

“Go save lives Doctor Griffin” was Lexa’s reply as she waved her off ..

Clarke couldn’t help but smile, she was glad Lexa came to see her, part of her felt so deflated all day because she thought Lexa going on a date was a way of telling her they were over.. she was a little worried about Luna knowing, mainly because she didn’t want her to judge her.. but she trusted Lexa and Lexa trusted Luna.. 

“Feel better now?” Abby asked when Clarke came back into the hospital 

Clarke nodded with a smile .

“So you and Lexa?” 

Clarke’s jaw almost hit the floor.. what was she suppose to say to her mother when her face said it all.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N THERE WILL BE SOME VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER ... 

 

Clarke’s heart began to race, and her mind went blank, how was she suppose to lie to the person who knew her best .. she remembered her dad use to joke about how nothing ever got past abby, so there was never any point in lying to her...” what?” she barely choked out 

Abby nodded to the empty room she was stood near. 

Clarke rolled her eyes this was not what she needed right now, especially in the middle of her shift, for the first time in her life she preyed for an emergency to come in .. 

“Mom Lexa and I are just friends” 

“Really?” Abby nodded “ and she often visits you here this late at night? “

Panic took over Clarke’s whole body but her face remained calm “ mom” she sighed “ Lexa she’s uh..” she swallowed her mouth became dry “ she’s well.. well she uh” 

“Spit it out Clarke” Abby said “ she’s what?” 

“ she’s sick” shit Clarke thought where did that come from “ no not sick but uh... well she came to be about something.. she needed my help “ Clarke had no idea where her lies were coming from but the concerned look on her mothers face told her it was working “ she needed some tests done and I helped”

“What kind of tests?” Abby wasn’t sure her daughter was telling her the truth 

“ mom it’s confidential you know that” 

“ so she came to the hospital this late at night for you to tell her the results?” 

Clarke nodded “ I guess she was worried”

“ I’m worried” Abby stated “ I’m worried that you’re either lying to me or you’re abusing your power as a doctor?”

Clarke needed to get out of this situation and fast, why was the ER so quiet tonight? “ Lexa’s a single women mom, she meets people, you know other women and sometimes she spends private time with these women and some times she may or may not know much about these women” 

“Are you trying to tell me you gave Lexa an std test?” 

Clarke couldn’t believe she had stoped so low to hide her secret,” yes” 

Abby slowly nodded her head still unsure “ ok” 

Clarke felt a sigh of relief wash over her, she also felt bad that she had used Lexa in that way “ can I go now?” 

Abby nodded again, Clarke took that as she could leave “ Clarke?” 

Clarke turned around to look at her mother “mmmm” 

“Next time you want to help out a friend, do it correctly yes?” 

“Yeah sure” Clarke forced a quick smile before disappearing, thankfully when she went back to the front desk she had some patients she could attend too. 

.... 

Abby sat at her desk drumming her fingers on the table, she wasn’t an idiot she knew Clarke had lied to her, what she didn’t know was why? From her office she could see the front desk of the ER where Clarke was currently standing talking to another Doctor... her body language was different from how it was earlier on in their shift,her kids had shifted since Lexa as made an appearance...she was now laughing and smiling and seemed more relaxed...Abby’s mind drifted back the morning after she met Lexa, how she teased Clarke about checking Lexa out in her running garments and to the night she attended the bar with Clarke and her friends. How she noticed Lexa and Clarke becoming friendly. How she thought Lexa would be perfect for her daughter, how Octavia had cottoned on to what she was thinking... maybe she wasn’t crazy after all... then it suddenly hit her... Clarke was having an affair with Lexa and Octavia knew about it... 

.... 

When Lexa made her way back to the house she saw Finn walking up the street, he was swaying and talking to himself, drunk again she assumed.  
Once she exited the car she noticed he was leaning against the fence of his own house urinating ..

“You couldn’t wait to do that once you got inside?” She called out 

“What’s it to do with you?” he replied zipping up his jeans.

“ maybe I just don’t appreciate seeing you pissing all over the pavement” Lexa fumed 

“Don’t watch then” Finn shrugged “ this is my house and if I wanna take a piss on my own fence I will... you don’t even live around here so mind your own business” 

Lexa really didn’t understand why Clarke put up with him or what she actually saw in him at the beginning, at some point Clarke must have liked him... why Lexa didn’t know.. “ just take it inside huh?”

“ oh you don’t want me to come over and water your plants for ya?” Finn laughed doing a little dance. “ I’ll do it free of charge” 

Lexa shook her head, she was actually disgusted in Finn, she wasn’t even going to lower herself to argue with him. 

“Yeah that’s it go inside, go clean some dishes or something” Finn called out laughing 

Lexa stopped just shy of the front door she wanted nothing more then to go over to Finn and tell him exactly how disgusting he is, but she knew Clarke would be the one to suffer, so taking a deep breath she continued towards the door and ignore the idiot dancing in the street. 

“ that guys is a total idiot” she moaned once she got inside 

“Who?” Anya asked 

“Finn... the guys is actually disgusting” 

“What’s he doing?”

“Apart from taking a piss in the street you mean?” 

“Ewwww gross” Anya grinned looking out the window but Finn had gone inside “ you didn’t get into anything with him did you?” 

Lexa shook her head “ he’s not worth it” 

 

Finn knocked over the coat stand as he made his way inside.. “ fuck” he moaned as it hit him “ stupid thing... he knew Clarke wasn’t home so he took full advantage of that and lit up a cigar, flicking on the tv to catch up on the sports results.. “ fucking women” he groaned as she blew out a big puff of smoke... 

... 

There had been a multi pile up on the freeway resulting in a lot of injured people coming through the ER which meant it was nearly six am when Clarke and Abby managed to clock off “ come home with me for some breakfast?

“Oh no I’m good ma” Clarke answered “ I’m just gonna head home” 

“ oh I wasn’t asking “ Abby said firmly “ let’s go” 

Clarke sighed heavily following her mom to the parking lot. “ I’ll drive over” 

“Make sure you do” 

When Clarke arrived at her mom’s house Abby was already in the kitchen starting up breakfast “ where’s Marcus ?” Clarke asked 

Marcus was a friend of Abby’s, Clarke knew they were dating and had new. For a long but her mom would never admit it  
Clarke knew it was out of respect for her father but she knew mom wouldn’t be alone forever. Nor would she want her to be .

“Marcus?” Abby played dumb 

“Oh c’mon mom I’m not an idiot” Clarke laughed taking a seat at the table 

Abby placed coffee and pancakes on the table and took a seat “ how about you tell me all about you and Lexa and I’ll tell you about Marcus and I?” 

“Mom” Clarke rolled her eyes “ I already told you about Lexa” 

Abby poured them both coffee “ no honey what you did was lie to me, you see I’m also not an idiot” 

Clarke looked into her mom’s eyes,then down to her coffee mug, suddenly out of no where tears began to run down her cheeks.. 

“Oh baby” Abby was out of her seat in seconds wrapping her arms around her daughter “ shhhhhh baby don’t cry” 

“I don’t know what I’m doing mom” Clarke cried “ I just don’t know what to do” 

“Shhhhh it’s ok... it’s ok.. we’ll work it out honey “ Abby whispered into her daughters hair “ you need to tell me what’s doing on with you” 

Clarke took a moment to compose herself and an extra moment to enjoy the comfort of her mother “ I’m having an affair with Lexa” 

Abby took the seat next to Clarke as well as her hand but said nothing.. 

“ it’s been going on for a while” Clarke continued watching her mom’s thumb stroke at her hand “ I met her in the city when I was there for that children’s hospital seminar, I had no idea she was related to Anya until she rocked up months later “ 

Abby just nodded allowing Clarke to tell her at her own pace.

“I know it’s stupid” she swallowed “ and I know it’s wrong but I can’t help it mom” 

“Do you love her?” 

Clarke looked at her mom, “ I don’t know? I defiantly feel something, something stronger then I should... then I ever thought I would .. she’s always on my mind, I get butterflies when I’m with her, she makes me feel beautiful” 

“And Finn “ Abby asked 

Clarke began to shake her head “ I hate him mom ... I hate him so much” she cried 

Abby was instantly on her knees in front of the crying blonde “ then you leave Clarke, you get some things out the house and you leave him “ 

“I can’t mom, it’s not that simple” 

“Yes it is” Abby stood “ it is that simple, he’s a bully Clarke, he doesn’t deserve you, and he can’t treat you the way he does, you need to divorce him” 

“ I know what I should do mom, what I want to do but it’s just hard, I can’t just walk away from my marriage”

“ it’s not a marriage Clarke, marriage is something sacred, it’s should be full of love and happiness, it should be about wanting someone so much you dedicate your life to them as they do to you, had I of known you married Finn for your dads sake I would never have let you go through with it.. and Jake certainly wouldn’t have wanted you to.. he may have said his biggest regret was that he would never get to walk you down the aisle but he certainly didn’t want you to marry someone you didn’t want or love.. he just wanted to know you would be happy... you do not have to stay with that idiot of a man because you think you owe it to daddy” 

“Wait what?” Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had never spoke to her mother about her marriage to Finn or why she did it. 

Abby stopped speaking when she realised she had just dropped a huge bombshell on her Daughter and in turn dropped herself and Octavia in it “ What I mean is” 

“ you’ve been talking to Octavia?” Clarke welled up “ she’s the only one I’ve ever spoke to but any of that stuff” 

“She was worried about you honey, so I am” Abby tried “ she just wanted to help” 

“So she came running to my mom? For what?” Clarke shouted “ so you could step in and save me? So you could get me to walk out on Finn? Wait?” Clarke stopped when she realised something “ oh my god, that’s why you came to stay with me isn’t it?” 

“No honey” 

“Bullshit” the blonde spat “ you both went behind my back, the two people I trust most in this world? How could you” 

“No honey please you don’t understand we’re worried about you” 

Clarke wiped her eyes getting up from the table “ well you know what?” She swallowed “ you don’t get to do that, you and Octavia just lost the right to be worried about me..”

“Baby I know you’re upset” 

“Upset? Upset?” Clarke exclaimed “ you have no idea how I’m feeling right now? I’m so angry at the both of you I can’t even think straight, but what I do know is right now I want nothing to do with Either of you” 

“Clarke” Abby called out as Clarke ran out of the house “ Clarke please “ 

Clarke jumped in her car and sped off, how could Octavia betray her like that she trusted her, she confided in her because she trusted her. Deep down she knew Octavia was trying to help her, and that she was being the kind of friend she needed but her rational thoughts were being out weighed by her anger .. right now she couldn’t care less of how much Octavia loved and cared, all she could think about was how betrayed she felt.. 

When she got into her house, all she could smell was the stench of beer and cigars , Finn was sat up asleep on the couch with mouth wide open and his shirt undone, four empty beer bottles on the table and an ashtray full of cigar butts.. this made Clarke even more angry and she lost it ..

“Hey” she called out nudging Finn hard enough to wake it “ Hey” 

“What? What?” Finn jumped up from his sleep “ what the fuck? “ 

“What’s this?” Clarke fumed “ what the fuck is all this? Why do you feel the need to make so much mess? you’re a fucking slob and i’m sick of it. and how many times Do I have to tell you to not smoke in my damn house” 

Finn got up off the couch “ who the fuck do you think you’re talking too?” He had a major hang over and Clarke shouting at him was like a red rag to a bull ... 

“You” she cried out “ I’m talking to you, I’m so tired of this shit, I’m tired of you drinking all the time, I’m tired of you taking my money when it suits you, I’m tired of you disrespecting my house the way you do, I’m tired of you treating me like shit, I didn’t sign up for any of this... I want out .. I want you out” Clarke almost choked on her last words, her heart was racing so fast she felt like and might pass out.. 

“ oh you’re done huh? You’re tired?” Finn said coldly as he came towards his wife “ well I’m tired of you” 

“Good” Clarke stood her ground “ then you can get out” 

Finn shook his head “ I’m tired of your whining, I’m tired of you treating me like something you stepped in, I’m tired of the way you think you’re fucking better then me” as she spoke his voice began to get louder “ But you know what I’m tired of the most Clarke.. what I’m really starting to get sick off? What’s really gripping my shit lately?” 

Clarke watched as he came closer to her, so close she could smell the mix of booze and cigar on his breath, he wasn’t backing off so Clarke began to back away from him when suddenly he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall with enough force to take the wind out of her. 

“ you talking to me like I’m worthless, like I’m a fucking child” 

“Your hurting him”Clarke cried out trying to loosen his grip on her neck “ Finn please?” 

“No now you wanna be nice huh?” Finn snarled, his eyes were near on black “ if you think for one second I’m leaving this house you’re wrong, there’s no way on earth I’m walking away with nothing, when I’ve had to put up with your shit for the last five years, you’ve belittled me, you’ve undermined me, you’ve disobeyed me and now you want me to leave? Like I’m the one in the wrong?... no” He laughed shaking his head gripping Clarke a little tighter “ no fucking way, remember how much daddy dearest wanted to see his baby girl married? Well he got his wish didn’t he? The day you took those vows was the day you became my property Clarke, till death do us part bitch, if I wanna smoke and drink in this house? then I will .. and if I want to spend your money? Then I will ... and if you even think about leaving me I’ll burn this fucking house down with you in it... then I’ll burn your fucking mom’s house down while she sleeps.. you got that?” 

Clarke was struggling to breath, tears rolled down her cheeks, she knew Finn could be aggressive but she never thought him capable of this kind of behaviour “ finn” She chocked out

Finn pulled her forward and slammed her into the wall “ I said have you got that?” 

Clarke tried to swallowed but the lump was stuck in her throat. 

“Have you got that?” He screamed again 

“Yes” she managed to get out “ Yes” 

“Good” Finn laughed removing his hand from Clarke’s throat “ you can clean this shit up I’m going to bed” 

Once Finn was out the way Clarke slid down the wall holding her throat trying to sooth the pain she felt, her cries were silent, her sobs barely able to leave her mouth , her body shook with emotion how could this be happening to her? Why didn’t she see this coming? Why didn’t she say no when Finn proposed? Why didn’t she leave before? How could she possibly leave now? Her life was falling apart all around her and she felt like she had no one to rescue her.. no one to turn to.. she felt so alone in that moment, her phone had gone off a couple of times while she sat on the floor, she gathered it would be her mom of Octavia, when she pulled it out of her scrub pocket it was Lexa name across the screen .

-L-   
Good morning sunshine, hope your shift went ok last night, can I see you? 

 

Clarke reread the message and began to cry again, there was no way she could see Lexa again, and couldn’t put Lexa in the middle of her poor excuse of a life, Lexa deserved someone less complicated in her life, she deserved to be someone’s world, she deserved more then Clarke could give her, Clarke was trapped in a world she had no way of getting out of and couldn’t use Lexa to save her, Lexa deserved better then that. 

Clarke decided not to reply to the beautiful girl across the street, instead she wiped her tears, dusted herself off an. Began to clean up the mess Finn had made.. as she picked up the ashtray she looked over a picture of her and her dad when she was younger, her dad had a huge smile on his face as he looked down lovingly at the little girl in his arms “ I’m sorry Dad “ she whispered wiping away the single tear that had fallen down her cheek “ I’m so sorry” 

.. 

“Lexa” Octavia called out as she entered the coffee house.. Yes Anya had talked Lexa into opening up the shop again “Lexa?” 

“What?” Lexa frowned coming out from the back of the shop 

“ have you seen Clarke?” 

“No” Lexa shook her head “ I texted her this morning but she didn’t answer me” 

“She knows” Octavia swallowed wiping at her eyes “ she knows and now she’s not talking to me or Abby” 

“What do you mean ?” Lexa panicked “ what happened?” 

Octavia took a seat thankful that no one else was in the shop with them “ Abby worked out that you and Clarke are .. well you know” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know” Octavia said” all I know is that Abby knows and she and Clarke talked, Clarke admitted to not wanting to be with Finn and Abby tried to get her to leave him, she accidentally told Clarke that she knew about what was going on in her marriage and Clarke flipped out knowing that Abby and I must have talked, now she feels like we’ve betrayed her and wants nothing to do with any of us”

“Wait? Does she knows I know?” Lexa worried 

Octavia shook her head “ even Abby doesn’t know... Lexa If she cuts me and her mom out of her life then you’re the only person she’s got who she trusts” 

Lexa puffed out her cheeks closing her eyes “ shit this is a mess”

Octavia agreed her eyes full of tears “ she hates me” 

“She doesn’t hate you” Lexa tried to reassure Her “ she’s just mad I guess” 

“ she’s ignoring my calls and texts, what if she never talks to me again?” 

Lexa placed her hand over Octavia’s “ she loves you, just give her time and space to work that out” 

.. 

When Clarke woke on the sofa she felt like she had been hit by a train, her head hurt, her throat hurt and her eyes hurt from all the crying.. 

“Clarke?”

Clarke’s stomach turned hearing Finns voice coming from Above her “ Clarke” 

“What?” She chocked out.

“ look About last night?” 

Clarke got up off the couch there was no way she was going to be an easy target for Finn again “ “ what about it ?” 

“ I’m sorry ok?” He began “ I shouldn’t have grabbed you” 

“Oh” Clarke laughed “ is this the part where you tell me you didn’t know what you were doing? Or that I made you do it? Hmmm? That you’re sorry and it won’t happen again ? Isn’t that how it goes ? 

“ you made me mad and I lost it” Finn admitted “ I shouldn’t have put my hands on you but I’m not to blame here, you came home and started it” 

“Oh so I shout at you for being a pig and you think that warrants you to strangle me? To threaten to kill me and my mom? You think that’s ok do you?” 

“I said I’m sorry what more do you want?” 

“ I want you to go” Clarke said calmly “ I want you out of my life” 

Finn shook his head “ You don’t get rid of me that easily” 

“How much?”Clarke asked “ how much do want?”

Finn laughed hard, shaking his head “ you think you can just pay me off? He shook his head again “ no fucking way, I’m not going anywhere Clarke and neither are you, I meant what I said last night,”

Clarke swallowed hard when she looked deep into his eyes, there was nothing there. She hated him... god did she hate him and she wanted him to know it .

“I hate you, I hate you so much” 

“Good” Finn smiled grabbing his jacket and leaving the house. “ till death do us part Clarke” 

Part of her really didn’t think Finn would be capable of doing the things he said he would, but then she never thought it would hurt her like he did either.. would he really hurt her mom? Burn her house down? Clarke wasn’t sure and she was afraid to find out .. looking in the mirror she was relieved to see there was no obvious marks on her neck, it still hurt but unless someone was to really look the marks were practically invisible.. 

 

-L-   
Can you let me know your Ok?

Clarke looked at the message on her phone and wondered what the brunette meant by that? Had Octavia told her what happened? If so what has she told her?” 

-C-  
Why wouldn’t I be?

Lexa was at least relieved that Clarke wasn’t ignoring her .

-L-   
Oh so you are alive? I was just-concerned   
Because you didn’t answer me this morning.. but now I know it’s just because you have better things to do then see me :( (kidding by the way) I’m being trafficked for slave labour again by Anya, come by the coffee house and brighten up my day?????? 

Clarke choked back tears as she read Lexa’s message she really wanted to see the brunette, she wanted to be held by her, kissed by her, she wanted to look into Lexa’s eyes and feel like she belonged.. she wanted to feel alive. 

-L- 

Pleassssssse it’s really quiet and I’m kinda missing you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (I’ll give you real ones if you come by) ;)

Clarke bit at her bottom lip reading and re-reading Lexa’s messages. 

-L- are you just reading my pathetic-ness and ignoring me because I’m being really pathetic???? 

-L- are you enjoying just how pathetic I’m being? 

-L- do you want me to beg? Are you into that kinda stuff????? Lol 

-L-   
Clarkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeee Ok I’ll stop now the tips of my fingers hurt lol come see me!!!!!!! 

Clarke laughed out loud, it’s something she did a lot with the brunette, maybe she shouldn’t just cut Lexa out of her life, Maybe Lexa is just what she needs right now .. 

-C-   
I’m coming x 

-L-   
Yaaaaaaaaay!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Going to see Lexa was about the only think that made sense to Clarke right now, the brunette had a way of making everything better, she knew how to settle the storm inside Clarke without even trying.. 

Lexa noticed Clarke coming across the street from the window, even from that far away she could see Clarke looked tired, and not in the “ I didn’t sleep well last night” kinda way .. usually Clarke is always well put together, from her hair to her clothes even in her scrubs she looked like she made an effort,but today Clarke was rocking simple leggings and a over sized sweater . 

“Hey” Clarke smiled as she entered the coffee house looking around at the almost empty shop “ wow it is quiet in here”

“Yeah I’m slowly dying of boredom “ Lexa Sighed.

“Oh so you don’t actually wanna see me?” Clarke teased “ you just want some entertainment?” 

“ Clarke you wound me” Lexa laughed pretending to be offended “ I would never use you like that”

Clarke laughed but Lexa knew it was forced “ wanna coffee?” 

“Ummmm no “ Clarke shook her head.

“Water? Juice?” 

Again Clarke shook her head “ so uh how come you’re stuck here?”

“Anya and Raven went to see Gus and Indra for the night, I’m only here to open up, the minions will be here soon” 

Clarke nodded was pulling at her sleeves looking around the coffee house, she looked nervous and Lexa became worried “ hey” Lexa placed her on the blonde’s shoulder and she flinched 

“Clarke?” Lexa worried pulled her hand away “ are you ok ?”

Clarke looked around her again, eyeing every customer.

“Hey” Lexa said softly” they’re not taking any notice of us... what’s wrong?”

“Nothing really I’m fine”

Lexa knew that wasn’t the case but gathered the coffee house wasn’t somewhere they could talk.

“ if you don’t have any plans today why don’t we go somewhere?”

“ I have work tonight” 

Lexa nodded “ ok! so let just go back to the house then? Raven and Anya won’t be back” 

“Yeah” Clarke sighed “ I’d like that”   
..

Lexa shot off a few texts to see if her cover could come in a little earlier then planned. She wanted to get Clarke to a place she could feel more relaxed in, by the look on the blonde’s face she could tell she wasn’t doing well at all... twenty minutes later her shift was over “ let’s go” 

The car ride was quiet, Clarke barely saying a word which made Lexa uncomfortable “ shell I make breakfast? “ she asked as she pulled on to the driveway it was still early and she gathered Clarke hadn’t eaten yet. 

“ I’m not hungry” 

Lexa nodded getting out of the car Surveying the area to make sure no one was around “ let’s go in” 

Once inside the house Lexa hadn’t even had a chance to take off her jacket when Clarke pounced on her, pushing her against the wall, her lips were hungry, her hands moving quickly to try and rid Lexa of her clothes “ Clarke” she managed to breath out before Clarke’s lips were back on hers “ Clarke” she tried again this time using her hand to gently push the blonde away a little “ wait a minute” 

“I don’t wanna wait” Clarke panted slamming back into the brunette “ I want you”  
Lexa let the kiss happen a little longer, but Clarke wanted to take it further trying to slide her hand down the front of Lexa’s jeans.. something wasn’t right and Lexa knew sex wasn’t the answer “ ok stop” she said firmly grabbing at Clarke’s wrist “ just stop a sec”

“Don’t you want me?” 

“Of coarse I want you” Lexa Sighed feeling saddened by the look in Clarke’s eyes “ but not like this, not when something’s wrong” 

Clarke bowed her head closing her eyes the tears she had been holding in slowly broke free ..

“Hey” Lexa said softly “ hey come here” she offered her open arms and Clarke fell into them, her sobs filling the room, her grip on Lexa’s shirt tightened and she cried, she cried like she had been waiting years, she cried for her dad, she cried for the mess with her mom and Octavia and she cried for the pain and suffering Finn had put on her for the last five years “ I’m sorry” she shook her head “ I shouldn’t”

“ Hey” Lexa said taking the blonde’s face in her hands so she could see her “ yes you should, Never apologise for needing me ok? ... Never” she added pulling Clarke back into her so she could hold her “ shhhhhhh it’s ok, it’s gonna be ok” 

Clarke allowed herself to be held until her tears dried, Lexa’s hand stroking at her back soothed her, she felt better “ I think I got snot on your jacket” she laughed a little. 

“It’s ok” Lexa smiled “ do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” 

Clarke nodded as much as she wanted to blurt out what had happened with Finn she knew she wasn’t emotionally capable in that moment “ it’s my mom... and Octavia” 

“Clarke?” Lexa knew what was coming “I.. uh.. “

“ they’ve been plotting behind my back” Clarke continued “ My Mom didn’t come and stay with me because she missed me, she came because Octavia told her about Finn, she told her all about my marriage issues, they plotted behind my back to get me to leave” “ Clarke began to pace the floor “ I know Octavia’s always been on my back but my mom?” She shook her head “ my mom’s been through enough without having to worry about me and Octavia went all in and told her everything, she’s suppose to be my friend” 

“She is your friend” Lexa said “ Clarke listen to me? I know what Octavia did was stupid and maybe she didn’t go the right way about things...but I’m sure it was out of love, she cares about you “

“Well she has a funny way of showing it” Clarke said bluntly “ ever since she found out about us she’s been on my back, but before you she always hassling me always having something to say”

“Because She loves you” 

Clarke shook her head “ why are you defending her? She’s been nothing but negative towards you”

“No she hasn’t” Lexa argued “ she told me she’s just worried for you, I mean c’mon it’s not like she doesn’t have good reason?” 

“So you think what she did was warranted?” Clarke wasn’t happy Lexa was defending Octavia 

“No! I just think that you should look at the bigger picture here, yes you’re angry and you have every right to be, especially because she got your mom involved, but if you take a minute to really thing about it then you’ll realise that it was from a good place” Lexa said. “ all she wants is for you to be happy” 

Clarke stood silently still looking deeply at Lexa for what felt like hours to the brunette “ you knew?” Clarke stated rather then asked “ oh my god, you knew?”

Ok so Lexa realised she said to much “ Clarke I... I .. “ 

Fuck” Clarke gasped “ I don’t actually have anyone in my life that I can trust” 

“ hey, yes you do” Lexa rushed over to the blonde taking her by the upper arms “ I didn’t know, not from the start Ok?” 

“I don’t wanna hear it” Clarke spat trying to break free from Lexa to leave “ let me go” 

“Well you have too” Lexa said firmly “ i didn’t know what was happening I swear to you, Octavia only told me recently and begged me not to say anything”

“Oh well I’m glad you’re loyal to her” 

Lexa shook her head “ that’s not fair, I want to be here for you, I want you to feel you can come to me when you need someone” 

“Yeah well I won’t be doing that again” Clarke fumed trying to leave but Lexa took her hands 

“ you know what Clarke? I get you’re mad at me, O, you’re mom? And you have every right to be, but ask yourself why Octavia did it? Why did you’re best friend in the whole world go to your mother? Why did she confide in me? Why has she been begging you for years to make yourself happy?” 

Clarke knew the answer to all of those questions and deep down she knew why Octavia did what she did “ doesn’t make it right” 

“No it doesn’t “ Lexa agreed “ but don’t cut the people how love you the most out of your life because you’re mad.. take me, Octavia and you’re mom out of your life and what are you left with?” 

Clarke could feel a tear fall from her eye, she defiantly knew the answer to that question and the reality of it made her feel physically sick “ nothing” she swallowed 

Lexa nodded taking the blonde into her arms “ be mad.. take time.. but don’t remove them from your life “ 

Clarke nodded into Lexa’s neck, the warmth of the brunette and the intoxicating smell of her made her feel safe.. “ I just feel like I’m don’t know what I’m doing anymore, like nothing makes sense “ she sniffed “ i’m a mess .. I feel so lost” 

“No you’re not” Lexa smiled pulling Clarke away slightly to look at her “ you are amazing, and you’re beautiful, and you’re strong and brave “ Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair “ and you’re loved, you are not a mess” 

“ how do you do that?” Clarke asked

“Do what?” Lexa asked softly 

“Make everything feel better” 

Lexa smiled cupping Clarke’s face with her hands “ i just think that sometimes you forget just how amazing you are” 

Clarke leaned in to get a feel of Lexa’s lips,the kiss was soft but full of passion, not like the lustful kind, but the kind that speaks volumes with out words “ come away with me?” Lexa whispered causing Clarke to frown.

“What?” 

“ take time Clarke” Lexa said “ come away with me” 

“How?” 

Lexa shrugged “ I don’t know, say you have a seminar again, we’ll go to the city, just for the weekend, just me and you? We can hang out, you can relax, Clear your mind?” 

Clarke could have easily jumped at the chance to go away with Lexa but after what happened that morning with Finn she wasn’t so sure it would be that easy “ work?” 

“Book some time off” Lexa offered” I’m sure with what happened you’re mom would happily put a word in for you?” 

“ I don’t know” Clarke knew Work wouldn’t be a problem, she knew however that Finn would be... “ can I let you know?” 

Lexa nodded “ take all the time you need, it was just an idea” 

Clarke smiled “ its a great idea” 

“ you wanna cuddle?” Lexa smirked “ or you’re are you to mad at me?” 

Clarke took Lexa’s hand and walked her to the couch “ I’ll never be mad enough at you to not want to cuddle” she smiled .. 

 

..   
The afternoon Clarke spent with Lexa made her feel so much better, she had texted her mom and Octavia telling them to just leave her alone for now and that she needed some space, both agreeing and reminding her how much they loved her... she thankfully was back on the children’s ward on her next shift so she wouldn’t have to see her mom... as she’s packing some snacks into her bag Finn arrived home .. silently she prayed he hadn’t been drinking again .. 

“ you’re still here?” He asked 

“I live here” 

Finn nodded rubbing the back on his neck, something he did when he was in Clarke’s bad books “ listen Clarke, I was an idiot this morning” 

Clarke looked at him with raised eyebrows waiting for him to continue .

“ I didn’t mean what i said about you or you’re mom, I’m not capable of that” 

Clarke nodded” but capable of putting hands on me?” 

Finn sighed heavily bowing his head “ I’m so ashamed of myself, I can’t even believe I did that”

“Well believe it” Clarke snapped “ you wanna see what you did?” 

Finn shook his head “ I’m gonna stop drinking” 

“Not the first time I’ve heard that” Clarke checked her watch she was gonna be late for work 

“I know but this time it’s different” Finn insisted “ I will never ever touch you like that again” 

Clarke laughed sarcastically rolling her eyes “ you know how often people hear that after the spouse’s knocked them around? Only for it to happen again?” 

“Not us” Finn swallowed “ I’ve been to see someone” he lied of coarse “ I’m gonna get help.. please don’t leave me Clarke? I love you” 

Clarke couldn’t care less what Finn was spouting out, as far as she was concerned Finn could get hit by a bus and she wouldn’t batter an eyelid, but while he was feeling sorry for himself it was the prefect opportunity to get away for the weekend like Lexa asked “ I need time to think, clear my head” 

“I can give you that” Finn nodded “ but please don’t ask me to leave” 

“ I need space Finn, I know you didn’t mean to hit me” she lied “ I know you love me, but you hurt me and I need time to over come that” 

“What do you suggest?”

“ my mom’s asked me to go to another hospital charity event in the city” 

“When?” Finn frowned 

“ this weekend, it’s a Saturday and Sunday thing so I would have to leave Friday afternoon .. I mean I said no at first but maybe it’s what we need?” 

“So you’re not kicking me out? Finn smiled “ you just need a break? And when you get back we’ll be fine right?” 

Clarke nodded forcing a smile “ So would that be ok?” 

Finn rushed over wrapping his arms around his wife and although Clarke’s whole body tensed up she forced herself to hug him back “ I have to go to work” 

Finn nodded as he let her go “ i will be better babe, you’ll see?”

“I hope so” Clarke smiled wanting nothing more then to leave the house “ I’ll see you in the morning ok?” 

Finn kissed her cheek with a smile, a smile that showed Clarke he thought he had won and gotten away with what he did.. little did he know Clarke had already planned on leaving him as soon as she was back from a weekend with lexa...

once she was in the car she wiped her cheek and pulled her phone from her pocket ... 

-C-  
I’m all yours at the weekend if the offer still stands? Xx 

Lexa smiled down at her phone from the couch .

-L-  
You’ve just made my day xxxx 

 

A/N ..so this chapter was suppose to be Lexa finding out but I struggled, rewrote it and rewrote it so this is happened instead lol .. in the Next chapter Lexa will find out what Finn did to Clarke... we don’t have many more chapters left now.. so lets have Anya find out about Clexa and Finn get what he deserves... thanks for staying with me xxxx


End file.
